Contrato con la vida
by Freya-X
Summary: Cuando la vida no es grata contigo —Lucha para hacerla mejor—eso siempre pensó Hikari Hanazono, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando le hacen cumplir un contrato de matrimonio forzado? ¿Y su prometido sea nada menos que Kei Takishima?
1. Camino al destino

**Todos los personajes aquí escritos pertenecen a Minami Maki, solo la historia me pertenece **

**Contrato con la vida **

**Camino al destino **

—La vida es un asco, si: un verdadero asco—Pensaba aquella hermosa chica de piel tostada y fina cabellera negra. Sus ojos azules pasaban de vez en cuando por la ventana para mirar el exterior, hacia las calles llenas de personas caminando a sus trabajos. Miró entretenida como un grupo de niños, al observar el auto, comenzó a señalarlo y correr detrás de él. Esa escena ya la había visto con anterioridad desde, obvio, el otro lado… digo, ¿Quien se iba a imaginar que ella, Hikari Hanazono, estaría viajando en un lujoso Crysler modelo 51, dirigiéndose a un compromiso?

Frunció el seño de nuevo. Ya había dicho que era un asco de vida, justamente porque la jovencita de no más 18 años estaba comprometida con el hombre más déspota, engreído, egoísta, odioso, etc., que había conocido en su vida, y todo porque después de la famosísima guerra mundial y el caos económico que ésta causó en el país, literalmente toda su familia terminó mendigando.

Ella, como una mujer fuerte y capaz de sobrellevar todo trabajo día y noche sin importarle descuidar su salud y terminar en los huesos, nunca se hubiera doblegado a perder… ¡Nunca!. Pero no sirvió de nada: su familia no podría salir de la crisis en la que se había sumergido, y cuando ella comenzaba a pensar seriamente en donar su cuerpo a los científicos americanos, su padre llego con una "esperanzadora noticia".

Apretó los puños, conteniendo un poco la ira de su interior, aun le molestaba a sobre manera cada palabra y cada escena en ese momento y bendito Dios ¿por qué no podía olvidarlo?

Cerró los ojos y recordó, regresando a donde todo comenzó:

La familia Hanazono, o mejor dicho tres de sus cuatro integrantes, comían la poca porción de arroz con que se contaba en aquella casa vieja. Hikari apenas probó bocado pues tenía intención de dejarle a su padre, que aun no llegaba de su trabajo en la fábrica, un poco. Comenzó a zurcir las camisas de su hermano menor que pronto le fueron arrebatadas por él, argumentado que estaban muy bien para que ella las estropeara.

Su madre le ánimo a que descansara un poco pues ya era noche y su trabajo comenzaría temprano. Cuando por fin ella comenzaba a ceder, unos pasos se escucharon en la entrada.

—Querida—dijo su padre—Regrese… y traje visita.

Los tres se miraron uno al otro; era demasiado tarde y la pequeña casa maltrecha, de maderas ruñidas y paneles de papel parchados varias veces, no daba un aspecto muy hogareño.

Pronto se deslizo el panel de madera que fungía como puerta y el padre de Hikari apareció con una gran sonrisa; aun llevaba la ropa de trabajo, pero no se veía desaliñado y cansado como las otras veces. Pasó la mirada a su mujer e hijos; como sospechaba, llevaban sencillas ropas un tanto rotas o cosidas, pero se veían presentables según su criterio.

—Familia—Les dijo—Quiero presentarles a los señores Takishima.

Al momento se hizo a un lado y detrás de él se encontraban dos hombres, ambos bastante jóvenes que, viéndolos bien, quizás no pasaban de los 20 años. El primero era alto y con un porte serio y buenmozo, su cabello corto y rebelde de color miel resaltaba de su piel blanca y mirada castaña; éste miro a Hikari y sonrió secarronamente, algo que hizo enfurecer terriblemente a la chica. El segundo, en cambio, se veía más joven aún que el primero; tenía un rostro angelical y cabello claro. Éste miro a todos y sonrió ampliamente.

—Mucho gusto, señores—dijo la madre de Hikari levantándose y haciendo una pronunciada reveréncialos Takishima eran los dueños de varias fabricas en Tokio, así que eran una familia con una estupenda posición económica—¿Se les ofrece algo de beber?

—No es necesario—dijo el hombre más joven—La hora no es muy oportuna y no deseamos que unas personas tan valiosas como ustedes se fatiguen más de lo debido.

—¡Oh… lo siento! Pero no son ninguna molestia—Respondió—pasen, por favor, están en su casa… les traeré algo de té—se giro con su hija—Hikari, por favor ayúdame.

La joven se levantó enseguida y en un par de segundos ya habían salido de la pequeña habitación. Después se retiro el joven hijo, disculpándose de que sus clases comenzarían temprano, dando a entender que su presencia no era necesaria allí.

Al estar solos, los tres hombres se sentaron en el tatami y esperaron hasta que llegara el té caliente; cuando este estuvo servido, Hikari comenzó también a excusarse, pero su padre la detuvo y dijo que la visita tenía que ver con ella.

La joven penosamente tomo el lugar al lado de su padre, quedando de frente de los hombres e inconvenientemente frente al hombre "odioso".

—Bien señor Hanazono—Comenzó hablar nuevamente el hombre más joven—como le dije anteriormente, tenemos la idea de ayudarle a usted y su familia con su situación económica—a Hikari se le iluminaron los ojos, ¿de verdad alguien les ayudaría?

—Sí, lo sé—continuo el señor Hanazono—Y sé muy bien que esto sería un trato como me comento, pero para mí y mi familia no existe ningún inconveniente ¿verdad hija? —

—Un trato—Pensó. Eso quería decir que tendrían que dar algo a cambio… ¿Qué sería? —Bueno quizás no mucho—se tranquilizo a sí misma; si su pare había dicho que no había inconveniente para ninguno de su familia, entonces así era.

—Por…por mi parte no existe ninguna negación—dijo rápido. Será acaso que los hará trabajar en otra fábrica donde ganarían más dinero.

Los Hazano pasarían a la historia de Japón como la familia que, a pesar de sufrir millones de inconvenientes, se habían mantenido unida y luchando para ser mejores y ayudándose uno al otro.

—Muy bien, entonces desde hoy se proclama que su hermosa hija Hikari, esta comprometida con mi hijo Kei—Dijo el señor Takishima. Ambas mujeres contuvieron la respiración… ¿ese hombre dijo que Hikari estaba comprometida con su hijo? Entonces es mucho mayor de lo que aparenta su físico, cosa interesante.

No, esperen… ¿Qué Hikari se casa con un desconocido? Eso si fue completamente inesperado.

—Pero, pero…padre ¿Qué dices? —Se levanto de golpe la chica —¡No puedo casarme así como así!—La imagen de la familia unida se destruyo en ese momento. Papá traidor.

—Hija, hace unos momentos dijiste que no te negabas—Argumentó a su padre con mirada severa y haciendo a la chica arrodillarse nuevamente.

Retomando: papá traidor.

—Pe…pero no sabía que estaban planeando comprometerme…—los ojos comenzaron a humedecerle; no era común mostrar su lado vulnerable, pero este no era un caso muy normal que se diga—...No es justo...

De repente se escucho una risa burlona. La joven que tenía la cabeza gacha se irguió enseguida buscando la risa… y venia de él, del chico fastidioso que la miraba risueño y cubriéndose la boca con una mano para, según él, no dejar escapar más risas.

—Discúlpeme señor pero usted no debe de reírse de las problemas ajenos—habló la chica con sarna.

—Es increíble que diga esas palabras después de que estuvo a punto de llorar—dijo por primera vez el joven

—¿Cómo se atreve a ser tan grosero con una dama? —Repeló la chica—¿Quién es usted para tratarme así?

En ese momento intervino el señor Takishima.

—¡Oh! disculpen, tonto de mí… no les presenté adecuadamente a mí querido hijo mayor: Kei Takishima

—Tu prometido…señorita llorona—sonrió triunfal al decirlo, mientras que Hikari había optado por literalmente desplomarse.

Cuando despertó el siguiente día, Hikari descubrió que no, no se había cancelado el compromiso para su desgracia: ya su padre dio su palabra desde incluso antes de ir a casa. Y para aumentar los males, en dos semanas tendría que marcharse para formalizar su compromiso y vivir en una de las casas de los Takishima, recibiendo todo tipo de clases de etiqueta hasta que se casara por fin con el heredero…

Y esas dos semanas se habían resumido ya a solo el viaje en ese hermoso auto negro y ella vestida con un kimono rosado con estampado dorado y blanco. Miró por la ventana y ahí vio su reflejo: su madre la había maquillado ligeramente haciéndole más hermosa, y su cabello estaba agarrado en esos peinados altos, adornado con prendedores y peinetas de flores. Se veía muy bien, no podía negarlo, pero tenía el seño fruncido por haber recordado su "compromiso informal"… ¡Como odiaba que fuera por esa "celebración" por lo que lucía así!.

Hikari pudo haber escapado, pero eso significaría hundir aun más a su amada familia… aunque pensándolo bien, su padre se lo merecía; ¿En qué cabeza cabe que comprometer a su hija con un total desconocido?... Pero no: ella era Hikari Hanazono, una chica fuerte y responsable, amante de la justicia y el honor… si ese era su destino, lo cumpliría con la cabeza en alto.

El auto se detuvo y Hikari miro el lugar por unos segundos: era una hermosa casa tradicional japonesa, o más bien mansión. Puso su mano derecha en el obi café cobrizo y respiro profundo una vez más; la puerta se abrió, se le ayudo a salir…era ahí donde comenzaba todo.

**Notas de autora:**

Hola, soy nuevamente, comenzando con esta idea que me cruzaba por la cabeza y no me dejaba estudiar. Y bueno desde que vi la serie me dieron ganas de hacer un tipo de historia, nada más no sabía cómo ambientarla. Pensándole mucho, revisando libros, no dormir por estar investigando (Si, hago todo eso con mi tarea) decidí hacerla en la época de los años 50´s, formando así una escusa de donde poner a una familia Hanazono con muchos problemas económicos y que de eso "alguien"(yo) se aprovecharía de eso.

Espero que les gustara, además quiero darle un agradecimiento a mi Beta Lector (verdugo personal) y amiga que me ayudo a corregir esta historia.

—Aydee en serio sin tus regaños con la ortografía no hubiera publicado nada—

Espero sinceramente que les gustara

Nos veremos

_**Siguiente capitulo **_

"**No se puede huir del destino" **


	2. No se puede huir del destino

**Todos los personajes aquí escritos pertenecen a Minami Maki, solo la historia me pertenece**

**Contrato con la vida **

**No se puede huir del destino **

Al estar fuera del auto, la chica miro bien su entorno; primero volteo a ambos lados las calles completamente vacías salvo el auto que comenzaba a andar para desaparecer después de unos segundos en una esquina lejana. Miro la casa frente a ella, esa era la mansión de los Takishima… sólo había visto ese tipo de estructuras tradicionales en libros o a la lejanía ya que gente normal, como ella, no era permitida en esos barrios tan ostentosos.

Comenzó a repasar los detalles: primero se extendía un gran muro de piedra gris, coronado con un techo de teja que sombreaba un poco la calle, que seguramente protegía un recinto descomunal y un jardín bellísimo que Hikari imaginaba existía pues podía distinguir algunas copas verdosas de árboles al otro lado del muro; la puerta de madera era gruesa y rojiza, adornada con enormes clavos en oro opaco. Todo en conjunto hacia a la muchacha sentirse tan pequeña.

Hikari comenzó a sudar frio al recordar que detrás de esa terrorífica puerta se encontraba su futuro; tragó saliva, miró a ambos lados de la calle que permanecía vacía, "_Es mi oportunidad"_, pensó, y es que para tiempos desesperados se requieren medidas desesperadas, así que tomó la falda del kimono, la levantó casi a las rodillas y comenzó por caminar despacio, para después de unos metros encontrarse corriendo por su vida… ¡A la basura el honor!.

Pensó en irse a China… ¡No, mejor a Norteamérica! Todo mundo sabía que es la tierra de las oportunidades, así que resultaba una mejor opción. Sin embargo, las ideas de Hikari terminaron en nada cuando de repente una voz femenina hizo que se detuviera y, sin más remedio, volviera la mirada hacia la puerta: no había notado que ésta se había abierto para dejar salir a una mujer ataviada con ropa de sirvienta.

—¡Señorita!—grito lo sirvienta— La entrada es por aquí…— mencionó inocentemente la mujer pensando que la chica, al ver que no abrían la puerta, decidió buscar otra entrada —Por favor acompáñeme.

Hikari, sin más que regresar a la puerta, comenzó a pensar seriamente como es que esa chica morena y bajita no notó que estaba huyendo. Entró a la mansión y, tal como se había imaginado, lo primero que vislumbró estando dentro fue un extenso jardín japonés, con coloridos arboles de flores primaverales, pasto verdoso y que con el sonido del agua acompañado del canto de las aves, hacía que se sintiera, mirara y respirara una total paz en aquel lugar. Un pequeño puente de madera que se extendía sobre un riachuelo y por el cual caminaban las dos mujeres remataba la decoración del hermoso jardín.

Hikari miró al frente y suspiró pesadamente; nadie, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio dejaría la oportunidad de convertirse en la dueña de ese lugar, pero ella sí que estaba dispuesta a rechazar la oferta y huir de esa situación. ¿Quién querría casarse con ese chico tan desagradable y grosero? Al menos ella no.

—Señorita— dijo la joven, sacando a Hikari de sus pensamientos

— ¿Eh..? Humm… ¿sí? — Respondió rápido a fin de no parecer torpe, cosa que no logró. No se había dado cuenta que ya estaba frente a lo que quizás era el salón de reuniones de la mansión, y el corazón comenzó a latirle fuertemente.

—Llegamos a la habitación que se le asignó para que descanse antes de la reunión— dijo la sirvienta, haciendo una leve reverencia, para después subir el escalón y la tarima de madera pulida, finalizando por deslizar el panel de madera y dejar ver una habitación tenuemente iluminada por el sol.

La joven mujer no supo qué hacer por un momento, pero antes de que la sirvienta preguntara subió rápidamente a la tarima y entró a la habitación

—Gracias por su atención —Dijo dándose media vuelta y haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

La sirvienta sonrió tiernamente para después dar otra reverencia.

—No es necesario—dijo sonriendo tiernamente—usted muy pronto será la dueña de este lugar…— levantó su rostro y se pudo ver un sonrojo acompañado de un brillo en sus ojos—y me alegra mucho que una chica como usted sea la prometida del amo…espero que sean muy felices— Hikari tuvo que disimular y procesar si es que acaso esta chica no le estaba hablando en sarcasmo —Oh, lo olvidaba— se apresuró a decir la siriventa antes de que Hikari pudiera decir algo, llevando sus manos a la boca en son de pena— En unos minutos vendrá el joven amo acompañado de su abuelo. Con su permiso, espero que su estancia sea cómoda y le deseo la mejor de las suertes señorita.

Sin más, la sirvienta cerró la puerta dejando a Hikari en la habitación sola y bastante confundida por el anuncio anterior. ¿Y eso a que venía? Una audiencia antes de la fiesta de compromiso…

Las manos le comenzaron a temblar; miró fijamente al piso para después desplomarse y, una vez ahí, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente hasta que un sonido chispeante salía de sus labios. El rostro de Hikari se iluminó: ¡Estaba riendo de felicidad! Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para que alguien le ayudara a salir de esa situación tan rara; quizás ese hombre era el que pondría en cintura a ese tipo arrogante y ella por fin seria libre.

Se movió rápidamente el centro de la habitación, alisó su kimono, arregló completamente aquellos desperfectos y se acomodo por último en el piso, manteniendo su espalda lo mas recta que podía pues tenía que lucir sensata: entre mejor impresión cause, ese anciano vería que una mujer inteligente fue arrastrada a un tonto juego.

Pasaron los minutos, nada más que los sonidos del jardín se pasearon por sus oídos. La paciencia es una virtud, lo aprendió cuando su padre tuvo la loca idea (la única que agradeció realmente) de enseñarle artes marciales y otro tipo de lucha, cosa que es muy práctica cuando se trata de resistencia física y obtención de trabajos que necesitarán de fuerza. Aún no había conocido a otra mujer con fuerza semejante a la suya.

Pasaba el tiempo., ¿Cuántos tiempo necesita una sirvienta para anunciar su estadía? y ¿Qué tan larga era la caminata entre el lugar donde estarían a donde esta ella? ¿Necesitarían usar caballos o quizás automóvil para transportarse entre la gran mansión?. Sería interesante ver tal cosa.

Hikari se encontraba tan entretenida con sus pensamientos que no noto que la puerta que se encontraba a sus espaldas se deslizaba.

—Disculpe por hacerla esperar, señorita—era la sirvienta.

Su plan para dar la primera impresión de ser una chica serena falló cuando Hikari dio un salto y lanzó una patada que casi le da al rostro del joven Kei, siendo todo el espectáculo observado por un hombre de edad madura, pelo y barba blanca espesa unos pasos atrás.

— ¿¡Señorita!—Exclamó la sirvienta, la única con una expresión en el semblante rostro además de la sorprendidísima Hikari, ya que ambos hombres parecían como si sus caras hubieran sido talladas en piedra. — ¿Q…Que hace? —

—Di...di…disculpe mi actitud— Dijo Hikari, comenzando a hacer varias reverencias muy apenada. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para después arrodillarse— No fue mi intención atacarles.

—Es una mujer muy fuerte— Hikari alzo los ojos del suelo para ver al anciano sentarse enfrente de ella—Realmente admirable — alagó a la chica mientras que su nieto tomaba su lugar a su derecha y la sirvienta se marchaba.

—Gra…Gracias, señor—se sonrojó la joven — pero quiero que comprenda que no fue mi intención atacarles— dijo, aunque desde hacía semanas deseaba partirle la cara al tal Kei.

El hombre sonrió conforme

— Déjeme presentarme: yo soy por el momento la cabeza de la familia, después de la boda de mi nieto espero por fin cederle el puesto—hizo una pausa, Hikari lo miró intrigada — Al perder a mi hijo mayor en la guerra y que mi hija se negara a tomar la jefatura, todo recayó en Kei, de quien espero su vida sea menos difícil que la mía al pertenecer a esta familia, siendo objeto de engaños o caza fortunas, por eso decidimos incluirla a usted en este plan*.

—Pero señor, he sabido que el estatus es muy importante, ¿no sería más conveniente que se comprometiera con alguna joven adinerada?—Hikari jugó con una carta muy usual en eso de los matrimonios arreglados. Miró de reojo a su "flamante prometido" el cual parecía inmune a todo, aunque hubiera jurado que al menos por un instante (sin dejar de pensar que quizá fue su imaginación) vio un destello de desagrado en sus ojos.

—Puede que tenga razón, señorita— suspiró anciano— pero recuerde que en esta época tenemos que romper ese tipo de reglas y sobrevivir; necesitamos sacar fuerza, para asi formar un nuevo dia para la siguiente generación — a la joven se le ilumino la mirada, ese mismo pensamiento tenia ella, era su filosofía.

—Nuestra fuerza y sacrificio es necesario para que en el futuro sea maravilloso, "luchar para ser mejor" — afirmo con una voz apasionada.

—Esa es la razón por la que fue usted la seleccionada para ser la señora Takishima, — Hikari se quedó con la mandíbula floja — Es el ejemplo claro de un ciudadano patriota que desea hacer crecer al país. Al ser usted la mujer de mi nieto, será una inspiración para todos, formando una imagen positiva de la empresa con el mundo al igual que formar sueños en las personas.

Bien, Hikari no se esperaba nada de eso, en pocas palabras realmente era un compromiso por conveniencia para ambas familias no solo para sacar de la pobreza a la suya.

El hombre continuo viendo que la joven apenas si respiraba.

— Usted es una persona muy especial para el futuro, espero que realmente decida pertenecer a nuestra familia.

—No quisiera ser grosera, pero realmente deseo cancelar este matrimonio.—Tenía que decirlo ya—No es que no me alague sus palabras, solo que…es horrible que se me prive de mi libertad por el simple capricho…— No sabía de dónde venía tanta elocuencia, pero de que se iba liberar de esto lo haría — …y en mi vida he aprendido a luchar por mis principios y felicidad, superar todos los obstáculos y ser la mejor en todo aquello que hago— el joven miraba a la chica de cabello negro con extrañeza, y después de unos segundos sonrió. — y si existiera alguna manera de liberarme de este compromiso…estoy dispuesta…

El anciano parpadeo un par de veces, realmente esa chica sería un tesoro si llegara a formar parte de la familia: el emblema perfecto de crecimiento. Pasó los ojos a su nieto, quien sonreía, y como si hubieran hablado con sus mentes el señor respiro profundo

—Puede existir una solución.

Hikari sonrió, eso era lo que quería escuchar desde un inicio

—Dígame cuál es. No importa si tengo que trabajar veinte horas diarias estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea.

—Tendrás que vencerme…— La voz serena del joven se dejo escuchar por primera vez, Hikari abrió los ojos como platos— después del compromiso se te llevará a un internado especial que pertenece a las familias más importantes del Japón, donde se te educará en todo tipo de disciplinas. Se te evaluará cada semana por un periodo de seis meses, y la persona que lo hará seré yo personalmente; si eres capaz de superarme en una prueba en estos seis meses, el compromiso será anulado— la señorita dejo de sentir el piso debajo de sus pies

—Pero no se preocupe por su familia, al ser cancelado su compromiso continuará en marcha su ayuda económica— Intervino el señor anciano

—A…Acepto, acepto la oferta— Esto si era un regalo divino, comenzaba a escuchar cantos de ángeles e imaginando como haría perder al presumido tipo que tenia a un lado. Apostaba que solo era un niño mimado y que el destino solo le había ayudado para convertirse en el heredero legitimo, que ese cuerpo flaco y largo no tenía más que piel y huesos y que no podía cargar un peso mayor de veinte kilos.

Ella había vencido al destino. "_En tu cara"_ pensó la joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Bien, me alegra poder haber hecho negocios con usted— el hombre se levantó y caminó a la puerta —Es hora de marcharnos, nos esperan para la celebración.

El Takishima más joven se levanto pesadamente, miró a la joven enfrente de él y ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

— Yo puedo sola— afirmo la chica en un gruñido, pero al quererse incorporar noto que sus piernas estaban totalmente dormidas.

Hikari murmuro cosas inentendibles pues eso era vergonzoso, miró nuevamente al joven con desprecio. "_Se volvería a burlar de esto" _pensó, y estaba segura de ello. Entonces el joven se agacho en cuclillas, la miro fijamente, y sucedieron dos cosas increíbles para la joven: Primero, Kei sonrió de una manera dulce y fresca; y en segundo lugar, la tomó por la cintura presionando el obi con su brazo derecho para llevarla al hombro y cargarla como un saco, de una manera tan fácil que hacía creer que la joven no pesaba más que una pluma.

Hikari se quedó muda, a pesar de que sabía que necesitaba protestar por el trato que tenia con ella…pero aun no dejaba de pensar en esa sonrisa que vio dibujada en el rostro de ese chico grosero; sentía algo extraño, como si esa expresión fuera algo que vio años atrás.

— ¿Puedes caminar? — Kei hablo a la chica después de recorrer un gran camino entre la mansión. Ella respingó y comenzó a moverse un poco.

—Sí, ya puede bajarme — su voz era neutra, sus fuerzas le habían abandonado. Cuando estuvo de pie Hikari escucho voces lejanas y algo de música, se estaba acercando el momento de firmar la carta de su condena.

Ya no podía huir por el momento…tenía que demostrar ahora de que estaba hecha Hikari Hanazono.

Moraleja: No te burles del destino

-.-

*— Déjeme presentarme: yo soy por el momento la cabeza de la familia, después de la boda de mi nieto espero por fin cederle el puesto—hizo una pausa, Hikari lo miró intrigada — Al perder a mi hijo mayor en la guerra y que mi hija se negara a tomar la jefatura, todo recayó en Kei, de quien espero su vida sea menos difícil que la mía al pertenecer a esta familia, siendo objeto de engaños o caza fortunas, por eso decidimos incluirla a usted en este plan:

En el canon se prestó a interpretar que el padre de Kei se cambio el apellido para así continuar con el Takishima. He decidido incluir situaciones similares, inventando obviamente la muerte del hijo mayor y heredero oficial, para asi darle directamente el puesto a Kei a pesar de ser muy joven.

**Notas de autora:**

Hola, perdón por la larguísima espera, pero me concentre completamente en mi otra historia para terminarla (cosa que logre y agradezco aun y que las personas me apoyaran) y mi carrera la cual estoy dándole mi segundo enamoramiento.

Continuando con la historia quiero advertir que la trama tendrá algunos sproiler referente a personajes que no aparecen en el anime. (la verdad recomiendo que lean el manga vale la pena seguir con la historia de estos personajes). Y sobre la forma en que Hikari se liberara de su compromiso…Una competencia… ¿Señorita numero dos?. Quiero que a pesar der ser un universo alterno los personajes continúen actuando similar a los reales.

Nos veremos a la próxima gracias por leer esta humilde y loca historia, también agradezco a mi beta lector (Beta verdugo de cariño) Aydee, la cual me da los jalones de orejas con mis horrografias.

Agradecimientos especiales para:

HermyLuna, Izpattz, Chikaru Himemiya, chika phantom li, Midori Minares, Bher, Mia, Misstres9, Lenalee Rose, Krmen, mimietgigi.

Les agradezco sus comentarios, siempre leo todos y créanme me dan fuerza para continuar escribiendo.

**Donde reside el destino **


	3. Donde reside el destino

**Todos los personajes aquí escritos pertenecen a Minami Maki, solo la historia me pertenece **

**Contrato con la vida **

**Donde reside el destino **

"_Querida Hikari:_

_Fue realmente sorprendente ver tu fotografía de compromiso en el periódico._

_Lucias tan hermosa y feliz... Parecían una pareja muy enamorada e incluso sentí que el joven Takishima tiene un gran fervor hacia ti. _

_Aunque todos en la familia sepamos que es compromiso de conveniencia, de verdad ruego a Dios que pronto ustedes decidan unirse por amor como lo hice yo con tu padre. _

_Y hablando de él, tu papá está muy feliz por la ayuda frecuente que ha llegado a casa desde el anuncio oficial de tu boda. La casa poco a poco ha tenido sus modificaciones y ya no nos preocuparemos por las goteras en época de lluvias; incluso gracias a la ayuda económica podemos permitirnos un alimento más sobresaliente que simple arroz. _

_Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide te tengo una gran noticia: ¡Tú hermano Atsushi ha regresado a los estudios!_

_Aunque no dejó el trabajo por completo, me siento realmente orgullosa de que logre su cometido de poder comenzar con una futura carrera. Siento que poco a poco la divinidad de la buena fortuna nos sonríe, y que el destino nos está cobijando con un gran amor. _

_Espero que pronto puedas escribirme, ya que solo se muy poco sobre al lugar donde tomaras tus estudios antes de tu matrimonio._

_Con cariño, Mamá." _

La joven vio por la ventana después de leer por novena vez la carta de su madre. El lugar donde tomaría sus estudios básicos de etiqueta y artes no tenía absolutamente nada parecido a una escuela tradicional. Su residencia consistía en una casona enorme estilo occidental con una increíble vista al mar.

Se acerco a la ventana y miro el mar azul mientras escuchaba el tranquilo y a la vez espectacular romper de las olas.

Según lo que había podido escuchar, en ese lugar vivían las jóvenes adineradas que asistirían a las clases especializadas, las cuales serian en una mansión tradicional japonesa a un kilometro de ahí. Respiro profundamente...

Su habitación era enorme, casi tan grande como un almacén de una fábrica. Tenía una cama con dosel, un enorme tocador y un escritorio de roble que quedaba enfrente de un ventanal con vista al mar. Además había un armario tan grande que casi era del tamaño de la antigua y apretada habitación que compartía con su familia. Tenía también un baño con todo incluido, sobre una bañera bastante lujosa y bien ubicada. Y por último, un pequeño balcón por el cual se enredaban hermosas flores azules que parecían jugar entre las rejas de color blanco marfil.

Esa era, en efecto, la habitación para una princesa. Y el color... Bueno, era algo que ella agradecía. No era de esos colores rosas o salmones comunes entre las mujeres, el de ella era un lindo color lila que se combinaba con purpuras y violetas.

Era mucho más serio y sin tanto "dulce".

Comenzó entonces a acomodar las hojas esparcidas sobre el escritorio. Eran solo borradores para la carta que le enviaría a su familia, y una que otra carta de sus amigas. Cuando ya casi tenía terminado el orden del papeleo, sus ojos se posaron en aquel famoso periódico donde aparecía su compromiso.

Era un periódico local de Tokio y parecía ser que esta hoja de prensa no tenía nada más importante que reportar sino su lujoso y futuro matrimonio. El suceso estaba en primera plana, y ahí se encontraba la fotografía que ponía en evidencia que aquella pareja se veía feliz y enamorada. Entonces recordó con cierta amargura que fingió en ese momento cuando el fotógrafo pidió que posaran para las fotos pues ellos eran la gran noticia, y necesitaba informar a las masas de su amor tan peculiar e inspirador.

Hikari rodo los ojos. Su galante prometido (léase el sarcasmo) la tomo de la cintura y con sus grandes manos la atrajo hacia sí de una manera protectora. Esto ocasiono que por la sorpresa y el nerviosismo de no hacer nada tonto en medio de unas personas tan exigentes como son los de la alta sociedad, solo atinara a sonreír levemente; mientras en sus mejillas se formo un lindo sonrojo producto de la sorpresa.

Y así, la fotografía queda descrita de esta manera: Kei Takishima, el joven nacido para triunfar en los negocios, demuestra con un simple abrazo el amar a su frágil y hermosa prometida, haciéndola sentir protegida. Ella sonríe de forma tierna a su acto, demostrándole asimismo el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su amor felizmente al lado de su caballero.

¿Quien escribió el artículo? ¿Una cuarentona enamorada de las novelas cursis o un reportero que en algún momento de su vida se encontró inmerso en una guerra cruel y sangrienta?

Porque bueno, la cereza del pastel en ese artículo lleno de dulce es el título en letras negras y grandes, "EL FELIZ COMPROMISO DE LA CENICIENTA JAPONESA".

Ahí tenía muchos errores: Uno, no era un "feliz compromiso".

Y dos, ella no se consideraba como una Cenicienta. Odiaba esa tonta historia.

Recordaba que la primera vez que supo de ella fue unos años después de la guerra cuando unos americanos, que aparentemente de buena voluntad, habían traído de su país libros de cuentos para niños. Algunos de ellos se los leyeron, además los utilizaron para asi aprender el raro idioma del inglés.

Hikari, emocionada por aprender una nueva lengua, comenzó a leer y absorber todos los libros de cuentos, hasta que llego al de La Cenicienta. Este le despertó un gran sentido de crítica literaria y de feminismo. No concebía que esa mujer que siendo tan fuerte para limpiar una enorme casona, tuviera un sueño tan escueto como ir a un baile, y que de regalo una mujer con sus improbables poderes mágicos le ayudara. Además no termina todo ahí, no señor, la cenicienta concluye arreglándosele la vida solo con casarse con un hombre rico. ¿Qué queeeee? Como lo detestaba. Si hubiera sido ella, tendría la fortaleza y visión de crear su propia empresa de limpieza habitacional, y vaya que eso sería un buen cuento: Cenicienta siendo la reina de la limpieza con un ejército de mujeres trabajando para ella. Ganaría millones sin duda.

Metió el periódico en un cajón del escritorio entre bufidos. Prefería el libro de "La guerra y la paz", tenía más sentido para ella. Camino entonces al baño para mojarse la cara y arreglarse un poco el cabello. Era el momento después de estar encerrada en su habitación durante doce horas, que eran principalmente nocturnas.

Decidió recorrer el mundo de las jóvenes ricas y saber que tenía que aprender para librarse del presumido de su prometido. Comenzar con tácticas de guerra, ¡Si señores!

Paso a abrir su enorme armario, y busco entre sus lujosas ropas de diseñador francés, kimonos de seda y ropa de fiesta estilo princesa. Quería algo menos llamativo, pero solo encontraba ropa cara. Después de quince minutos se decidió por un traje estilo sastre de una larga falda marrón y un chaleco a juego; admitía que era bonito y sencillo y además la marca no la conocía, parecían dos "C" cruzadas, formando una X. Quizás era de alguna fábrica japonesa que dono un poco de ropa a la prometida famosa, quien sabe. *

Se coloco toda la rara ropa interior y que le costó mucho poder ajustársela donde debía. Admitía que si no hubiera hojeado esas revistas de moda que una amiga tenia entres sus curiosidades no hubiera sabido que ese armatoste era un sostén de calidad. Continúo con las medias y la blusa blanca, hasta colocarse las últimas piezas de ropa. Se miro al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en el armario-habitación: la falda le quedaba debajo de las rodillas. No le cubría tanto como su pantalón de trabajo pero tampoco dejaba ver más allá de su piel. Busco entre los zapatos y miro. Estaba comenzando a fastidiarse pues no veía alguno que le atrajera de sobre manera, hasta que su alivio llego al hallar unos de color negro con un tacón no muy alto.

Bien, ya parecía una señorita de alta sociedad. Podía pasar desapercibida por cualquier lugar, así que pensó que sería mucho más sencillo preguntar estrategias y conocer a aliados y enemigos. Salió de su habitación y camino por el enorme corredor; no se escuchaba ruido, solo las relajantes olas del mar. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la terraza de la casa, donde vio por fin otra inquilina del lugar. Se encontraba en una mesita de hierro con un juego de té; parecía absorta entre los sorbos de la taza y las miradas al mar.

Hikari camino lentamente haciendo rechinar un poco la madera de la terraza, consiguiendo que la mujer girara la cabeza. Ella era sorprendentemente bella: su cabello era oscuro y cortó, la piel en su rostro era pálida y adornada por unos ojos enormes castaños. Tenía la peculiaridad de un lunar parecido a una lágrima en el ojo izquierdo.

Hikari sonrió tímidamente.

—¡Hola!— saludo, y entonces dio un par de pasos para dejar ver su rostro.

—Hola— regreso el saludo la mujer del lunar — ¿Eres nueva verdad? — le mostro con una seña una silla vacía en la mesa.

—Ven, siéntate. Mi nombre es Akira Toudou. Espero que estés cómoda—

—Sí, gracias…es un precioso lugar— Movió la cabeza en afirmación al ver que Akira le ofrecía té —Mucho gusto en conocerte Toudou, mi nombre es Hika…—

—Perdón por la interrupción, pero llámame por mi nombre—

—Bien. Akira, mi nombre es Hikari Hanazono—

La joven de cabello castaño tomaba un sorbo de su te tranquilamente, pero al momento en que pudo procesar lo que escucho lo escupió como si de una fuente se tratara.

— Tu eres… —tosió — ¿Tu eres Hikari Hanazono, la famosa cenicienta japonesa?—

A Hikari solo le brinco la ceja en señal de disgusto por el título, pero continúo sonriendo.

—Asi es, yo soy la famosa prometida de Takishima—

Akira la miro por largos minutos, sin decir o hacer ninguna señal, hasta que por fin se le ilumino la mirada.

— ¡Eres preciosa!… ¡Ese-Kei-es-un-bruto-te-ha-secuestrado-no-te-merec e!— vocifero tan atropelladamente que la chica de ojos azules no entendió una sola palabra — Es decir, que el bruto de Kei te tenga prisionera en un compromiso… ¡No te merece!— le tomo las manos— ¿Que hizo ese bastardo para que calleras en sus redes? —

Estaba escuchando bien o la señorita Akira había descubierto que era un compromiso de conveniencia y que ella no aceptaba. Sintió que realmente tendría una aliada ante la guerra venidera. Hikari respiro profundo y comenzó a relatarle su historia, de cómo literalmente su familia la vendió a ese apellido tan poderoso.

— Ese maldito bastardo…— murmuro Akira — pero existe la ventaja de que le puedas superar en esas tontas pruebas que te hará— le tomo las manos a Hikari en símbolo de apoyo.—No te preocupes Hikari-chan. Yo te ayudare en lo que sea necesario— .

—A…Akira…— la joven abrió los ojos enormemente, eso era un regalo divino— Gracias, muchísimas gracias—

Era momento de conocer la escuela para ricos.

Después de un corto viaje en carro… o mas bien pérdida de tiempo será porque la escuela quedaba a un kilometro, Hikari junto su nueva amiga Akira, entraron por el enorme portal de una casa tradicional japonesa. Era un palacio en medio del bosque, lleno de habitaciones, corredores y sirvientes.

Se tenía que admitir, esa escuela era rara, aunque le recordaba un poco a las escuelas especiales para Geishas, a no ser que… ¿Y si realmente no era una escuela para niñas ricas y se convertiría en una Geisha? La joven de cabello largo comenzó a sudar.

Bueno, sabía que la cosa no era ser prostituta, pero tampoco se veía como una muñeca de adorno.

— ¿Es extraño verdad? — Hablo Akira como si le leyera la mente a su amiga — Es una vieja mansión de una familia adinerada. La dueña de esta decidió convertirla en un lugar de enseñanza escolar al igual que de etiqueta y artes. Eso fue después de la guerra. Aun viven aquí los Karino, e incluso el hijo de la familia estudia aquí—

— Vaya, así que es una escuela mixta—

— Si, los dormitorios de los hombres están al otro lado del risco que se ve junto a la casa. Pero sabes, son muy pocas personas las que realmente estudian aquí, unas 100 quizás. Y es comprensible no todos pueden pagar una colegiatura— respondió.

Akira se detuvo en una habitación, y recorrió poco a poco el panel que fungía como puerta. Al ver en el interior, estaba una joven ataviada con un hermosa yukata amarilla, de rodillas y sosteniendo un pincel en una mano y en la otra un largo pergamino.

— Aquí estas Megumi— Akira entro en la habitación, invitando a Hikari seguirla— ¿Continuas con las prácticas de la caligrafía?—

La joven arqueo la espalda quedando en una rectitud perfecta. Su cabello castaño claro estaba pulcramente sostenido en un moño tradicional japonés. Volteo hacia las chicas y dejo ver unos expresivos y enormes ojos cafés. Escribió en el pergamino rápidamente en una caligrafía perfecta y después dejo verlo a las mujeres.

— _Si, pronto tendré una evaluación… Akira ¿Quien es tu invitada?_ — se leyó el pergamino.

— Ella es Hikari Hanazono— presento Akira — y Hikari, ella es la talentosa Megumi Yamamoto, es experta en caligrafía tradicional y es mezzo-soprano —

Hikari parpadeo un par de veces en signo de incredulidad. —Ella dice que no le gusta hablar por miedo a estropear su voz, por esa razón siempre escribe lo que dice— agrego Akira.

—Mucho gusto Yamamoto— hizo una gran reverencia la joven de largo cabello. —Espero que podamos ser amigas—

—_Claro que si, y me tomare la libertad de llamarte Hikari_— Se leyó el pergamino de Megumi.

—Claro, yo te llamare Megumi— Sonrió ampliamente la joven.

Después de que la joven Megumi terminara con sus prácticas de caligrafías les informo a sus compañeras sobre una reunión con su hermano, el cual se encontraba en la sala de arte grafica. Caminaron unas cuantas salas, donde Hikari observo diferentes jóvenes practicando artes; todos preparándose para una próxima presentación ya que la entrada a clases oficialmente era en una semana más.

Llegaron a una sala más alejada, la de artes plásticas y graficas. Se abrió la puerta la cuál era de madera pulida, el aula estaba llena de caballetes con pinturas a medio terminar, estatuas de arcilla y demás objetos regados por todo el salón. Hikari entonces pudo denotar a un joven sentado en una silla mientras que trazaba rápidamente unas pinceladas en el lienzo.

Megumi camino recta y majestuosamente hasta llegar con el joven, le toco el hombro y el aludido al sentir la presión volteo con la trigueña. Ella le sonrió y después señalo con su rostro a la salida donde sus amigas se encontraban esperando. El hombre se levanto de su asiento y camino a la par de su hermana hasta quedar enfrente de las otras chicas.

—Ella es la nueva alumna Hanazono Hikari— Presento Akira.

—Mucho gusto…—la mujer dio una gran reverencia pero fue interrumpida por la voz del joven.

—No está mal— Hikari se arqueo para quedar con la espalda recta y quedo frente a él quien le tomo la barbilla y movió su rostro de un lado a otro — Eres bonita, pero a mi gusto llevas demasiada ropa — bajo su mano al primer botón de la blusa — Quiero que seas mi modelo. Ahora quítate la ropa y acuéstate en ese diván — Señalo el mueble de color rojo al otro extremo del salón.

La joven morena se quedo sin palabras ante tal invitación, pero luego sintió las manos en sus hombros y el aliento de Akira en su oreja — Hikari, salgamos un momento por favor — al decir esto Hikari da una rápida mirada a la joven Megumi, que se veía con un aura demoniaca. Luego salieron y dieron un par de pasos hasta escuchar un gran estruendo salida de la habitación.

Al entrar nuevamente al recinto, el lugar se encontraba como lo había visto la primera vez y en total calma. Megumi y su hermano se encontraban sentados en el diván pacíficamente. Las jóvenes al acercarse más descubrieron que el chico estaba totalmente dormido.

—_Lo lamento—_ Megumi mostro su libreta

— Jun — Akira ayudo a su amiga a explicar claramente la situación del chico— tiene un problema de doble personalidad a causa de una hipnosis fallida. Y cada vez que sus emociones se descontrolan termina actuando como un pintor excéntrico y "Casanova"—

—_Tenemos que noquearlo…_— por lo regular con la nota alta de su canto— _ para que regrese a su yo real… Por favor Hikari, Jun no recuerda nada de lo que hace en ese estado, no lo odies_ — Los ojos de Megumi estaban acuosos y se le veía muy afligida.

Hikari miro al chico durmiente, efectivamente era el mellizo de Megumi, poseían el mismo rostro quizás la única diferencia real aparte del genero era que Jun, poseía el cabello de un castaño más oscuro que su hermana.

—No te preocupes— sonrió ampliamente — ya somos amigas—

Megumi sonrió dulcemente, cuando sintió que su hermano despertaba. — ¿Megumi? — Pregunto el muchacho aun desorientado — Debí de quedarme dormido, he estado trabajando mucho para la exposición — bostezo y luego miro a las chicas — Hola Akira y…—

— Hola, soy la nueva estudiante Hikari Hanazono, espero que podamos ser amigos — dio una leve reverencia.

—Mucho gusto Hikari —

— ¿_Seguro que te encuentras bien?_ — pregunto Megumi a su hermano menor, el sonrió y después dio un leve bostezo.

—Mejor iré a dormir, no quiero preocuparte— dijo y se levanto del diván — Lamento ser tan grosero, pero prefiero descansar antes de que algo malo suceda —

Hikari y Akira torcieron la sonrisa ante tal declaración. Segundos después el joven salió por la puerta, Megumi dirigió una simple mirada a sus amigas salió igual para estar con su hermano.

Akira dio un sonoro suspiro, después miro a su nueva amiga.

— ¿Quieres que continúe mostrándote la escuela? —

— Claro — contesto Hikari con una gran emoción. Era alentador encontrar tantas personas amables en ese lugar, así no se sentiría sola.

Casi una hora más tarde de que las jóvenes atravesaran las aulas deshabitadas comenzaron a llegar a los jardines preparados para las actividades ecuestres. Hikari pudo ver a unos metros las grandes caballerizas y algunos hombres preparando a grandes y hermosos caballos.

— Vaya, ¡Realmente es increíble este lugar! —

Hikari hablo emocionada, a pesar de ser ridículamente enorme e incluyendo lujos innecesarios para una escuela, realmente sentía una conexión especial. Quizás no sería tan malo estar ahí.

— Me alegra…— comenzó a decir la muchacha del lunar cuando unos trotes de caballo y unos sonoros gritos se escucharon.

— ¡Akira! — un caballo con jinete trotaba a baja velocidad hasta las jóvenes. Al llegar el jinete detiene al animal dejando ver a las jóvenes el excelente espécimen de animal color castaño.— Mira, pensé que no vendrías hasta en una semana más—

El joven bajo del caballo. Akira tuvo un leve sonrojo al sentir que el joven le tomaba los hombros ante tanta devoción, realmente ese chico le extrañaba

—¡Quiero comer otra vez tus deliciosos postres!— sonrió aun mas.

Akira rodo los ojos y después le dio un gran puñetazo al joven que callo de bruces al suelo.

— ¡Eres un idiota Tadashi! — replico Akira.

Hikari sonrió ampliamente. Ese golpe con la derecha fue espectacular, y divertido.

—Agghh— se quejo el chico levantándose del suelo — ¡Si continuas con esa violencia nunca te casaras! —

Akira cruzo los brazos y luego lo fulmino con la mirada, el joven ignoro la acción y miro a la nueva chica.

— Hola— hablo efusivo — Yo soy Tadashi Karino, compañero de Akira desde infancia, fan numero uno de sus dulces y especialista en caminatas a las montañas—

El joven de cabello castaño despeinado y amistosos ojos cafés tomo las manos de la joven para un usual saludo occidental

—Mucho gusto — continúo con el balanceo de manos del saludo — Yo soy Hikari Hanazono, recién llegada a esta escuela y amante de la rectitud y el honor. —

—Genial, nos llevaremos muy bien— declaro el joven terminando el enlace de manos al sentir una aterradora presencia a su espalda. Miro aterrado y vio que se acercaban rápidamente dos figuras masculinas.

— Tadashi, te he dicho muchas veces que no salgas tan precipitadamente al montar este caballo, aun le falta más entrenamiento — Hikari miro al hombre que mencionaba ese discurso. Era un hombre alto y parecía unos años mayor que ella, cabello despeinado y oscuro, con una mirada severa y gentil al mismo tiempo en esos ojos verdes.

Pero poco a poco se le fue el encanto al ver al acompañante del hombre, su glorioso prometido, frunció el seño y decidió marchar unos pasos más cerca del brioso caballo, era mejor compañía a su opinión.

— Perdón Ryuu — Tadashi paso una mano por su nuca — No volverá a pasar —

— Eso espero, que a este caballo aun le falta control, a la mayor provocación puede asustarse — Miro a la chica de cabello negro — Y eso va para usted también señorita, no es muy conveniente que se le acerque a un animal que le considera extraña —

— Oh, disculpe — Hikari se sintió apenada — dio un paso cuando el tacón piso una piedrecilla haciendo que la joven torciera el tobillo y gritar por la impresión.

Esto ocasiono un movimiento en cadena que duro menos de un minuto: el caballo al escuchar el chillado de la mujer se asusto saltando y alzando sus patas delanteras mostrando que podría atacar a la joven que cayó al suelo, pero los dos hombres mayores corrieron para evitar una desgracia. Ryuu sujeto la rienda para apaciguar a la bestia y Kei tomo a Hikaru entre brazos para quitarla del peligro. Los observadores solo pudieron ver el final de tal acción. El encargado de las caballerizas sujetaba firmemente al caballo que poco a poco se tranquilizaba lanzando relinchidos leves. La pareja estaba a unos metros lejos. La escena era algo así: Kei sosteniendo firmemente en forma de cuna a una sorprendida pelinegra.

Hikari miro con resentimiento el estoico rostro de su prometido, era detestable que ya fueran dos veces en las que ese tipo la cargara en brazos, y ahora era mucho más frustrante ya que la cargaba como si fuera una princesa delicada

— Puede bajarme por favor — replico. "No merecía el tuteo", pensó. Para Hikari, "ese" aun era un extraño.

—¡Hikari! — gritó Akira corriendo hasta la pareja y abrazo a su amiga ya estando de pie.

— Por Dios, no seas tan descuidada. — luego dio una mirada despectiva al joven quien se mantenía callado. — Y tu bastardo insensible, mantén tus manos alejadas de mi dulce Hikari— Esa era la declaración final de la guerra.

— Akira, no hagas enfadar a Kei — intervino rápidamente Tadashi, quien mantenía una mirada tímida al joven Takishima, que a leguas se mostraba furioso desde que la dos mujeres se apartaron de él.

— Disculpa Kei, los dejaremos a solas— tomo a la chica de cabello corto y camino hasta donde Ryuu se alejaba llevando el caballo nuevamente a los establos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Dijo Kei al encontrarse a solas — Noté que te flexionaste el tobillo—

La pelinegra recargo un poco de peso en el pie que se había lastimado percibiendo un dolor, pero por todos los medios trato de disimular — Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias por quitarme de ese lugar, pero si me disculpa mi nueva amiga me está mostrando el recinto —

Camino unos pasos pero se detuvo al sentir las punzadas del pie más agudos, maldijo a los tacones.

Entonces sintió nuevamente el ser cargada por su prometido. — Te llevare a casa para que te revisen — dijo el muchacho, mas como orden que una sugerencia.

— Me niego a dejar a Akira sola — bujo la joven.

— Pues desgraciadamente te informo que la dejaras sola, porque tú tienes que revisarte ese tobillo lastimado — y sin más preámbulos el joven marcho con Hikari en brazos hasta la salida de la escuela. Llegando hasta un automóvil negro, el joven deposito el cuerpo de la mujer en el asiento trasero y después se dirigió con el chofer. Hikari pudo escuchar como el mencionaba una lista de requisitos y recomendaciones al llegar a los dormitorios de mujeres. Al terminar regreso con la chica y hablo por última vez.

— Al llegar unos sirvientes te atenderán. No trates de caminar, podrías lastimarte —

Hikari rodo los ojos enfurecida por tener su orgullo hecho pedazos.

— Bien, gracias por tu ayuda — a continuación cerró la puerta, pero el joven toco el cristal de la ventana, la mujer a su pesar lo bajo un poco.

— Lo olvidaba, el primer día de clases tendrás tu primera prueba, es sobre condición física. Te recomiendo descansar. — dijo sonriendo de una forma que molesto mas a la chica. Dicho esto, se alejo del coche para que este comenzara su marcha.

Hikari apretó los puños enojada. El lugar era lindo, sus compañeros eran agradables y hasta ya tenía amigos, pero lo que le tendría en sufrimiento seria solo una insignificante cosa: ese maldito tipo con sonrisa linda.

Se golpeo al pensar eso del chico, no tenia absolutamente nada de lindo, y estaba por hecho que esa prueba la ganaría y se marcharía, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

-.-

"la marca no la conocía, parecían dos "C" cruzadas, formando una X. Quizás era de alguna fábrica japonesa que dono un poco de ropa a la prometida famosa, quien sabe."

Por aquellos que no reconocieron la marca es la prestigiosa compañía de diseño de Coco Channel, la misma que creó el perfume famoso Channel °5.

**Notas de autora:**

Hola nuevamente después de muchos meses de perderme. Quiero decirles a todos que, si, sigo viva…jejeje.

Les contare un poco de lo sucedido, no sé si lo notaron pero el texto tiene unas cuantas diferencias en la redacción y es porque mi Beta Lector (verdugo de cariño) Aydee se me fue de intercambio por este semestre y no la veré por un tiempo (ingrata sé que me extrañas). Y un buen amigo me hizo el favor de corregir mis horrores, mi cuate Emmanuel (también tengo que darle honores) que si no fuera por él no podría publicar un trabajo de calidad.

Como ven en este capítulo aparecieron todos nuestros queridos personajes principales, con roles diferentes e iguales que hemos visto en la serie original. Como en el caso de Jun que tiene unos detalles modificados y Ryuu al ser un capataz y no estudiante de escuela (de él escribiré un poco más en el futuro), también otros personajes sufrirán detalles leves pero no modificaran su escancia. Y para aquellas que esperan ver a los otros personajes que aparecen en la serie, también saldrán aquí, incluso un personaje que me encanto que solo sale en manga.

Y como es una historia romántica en este capítulo se tuvo una probadita, con nuestra pareja principal, esta vez no solo la cargo una vez sino dos, golpe al ego para mi feminista preferida y sobre todo por la "linda sonrisa de su prometido"….todas pensamos que tiene muy, muy linda sonrisa…

Cambiando de tema un poco drástico, y para estar finalizando, sé que no es muy agradable esperar meses y meses para leer algo nuevo de una buena historia. Y la verdad es penoso decirlo pero con este trabajo mi mente se traba muchísimo, las ideas no me fruyen como en otras historias de mi autoría, así que quiero pedirles que si gustan y desean pueden aportarme ideas para esta historia, una sola idea me puede ayudar a desencadenar más fácil la trama. Espero realmente su ayuda, con solo una pequeña aportación me harían feliz.

Y ahora me despido y espero que les gustara este capítulo que me hizo escribirlo muchísimas veces, agradezco sus comentarios, siempre leo todos y créanme me dan fuerza para continuar escribiendo.

Por cierto ya casi llego a las veinte comentarios eso me hizo hasta enrojecer de vergüenza por durar tanto. Les agradezco principalmente a:

hiKari, Hime-chan, marjugagu, diamantino y angel negro, Chikaru Himemiya, HermyLuna, Misstres9

Al igual aquellos que leen como anónimos y no me dejan saber que lo hacen mas que en estadística…espero que sienta felices por este capítulo nuevo.

Nos veremos, cuídense mucho.

Atte: Freya-x

**La fuerza de destino **


	4. La fuerza del destino

**Todos los personajes aquí escritos pertenecen a Minami Maki, solo la historia es de mi propiedad**

**Contrato con la vida **

**La fuerza del destino **

—Uno, dos, tres— el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo azul.

—Uno, dos, tres.

Estas fueron las palabras que se escuchaban mientras que en la terraza de la casa de playa para señoritas la muy concentrada Hikari se encontraba sentada en una silla con una pierna en un banquillo y mancuernillas en las manos, ejercitándose para el próximo desafío.

—Hikari, querida... ¿No crees que estas exagerando? — Menciono Akira a dos metros sentada en una mesa de hierro con sombrilla —Apenas ayer el idiota de Kei te reto, pero la enfermera dijo que descansara tu pie durante dos días—

—No puedo confiarme — respondió la joven mientras tomaba del suelo unas mancuernillas más pesadas — Takishima me ha mostrado que tiene una gran resistencia y fuerza física.

Akira dio un sorbo al té.

— Si, realmente Kei es muy fuerte, ha practicado todas las disciplinas de pelea y deportivas conocidas — Hikari entorno los ojos, quien diría que ese cuerpo tan delgado escondía ese secreto.

—Asumo entonces que debo esforzarme más — busco entre su equipo una gran pesa de 100 kg. La tomo entre sus brazos y la subió sobre su cabeza durante unos minutos. — Tengo que vigorizar mi fuerza en los brazos y en dos días al recuperarme de esta tonta torcedura reforzare mis piernas —

— ¡Eres admirable Hikari! — chillo Akira como una fan ante su ídolo.

—Disculpen— se escucho una voz varonil del lado de la playa.

Akira se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al barandal de la terraza, abajo se encontraban dos hombres jóvenes uno de ellos lo identifico como Ryuu el encargado de los establos.

—Hola señorita Akira — saludo el joven de cabello oscuro.

—Hola Ryuu — la joven devolvió el saludo — Es raro verte por aquí, ¿quieres que llame a Megumi?

—Hoy no, gracias…— miro al joven acompañante que el cual Akira miro fijamente, el joven era físicamente un extranjero: estatura media, delgado realmente muy delgado parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría, piel blanca, pelo rubio corto y ojos verdes — Tadashi ha enviado un regalo de disculpas para la señorita Hanazono—

Los dos hombre subieron por las escaleras y llegaron a la plataforma de la terraza

— Hikari, dejame presentarlos — Akira quedo a un lado de la joven de cabello largo — El joven alto es el encargado de las caballerizas, es muy allegado a la familia Yamamoto, creo que para los mellizos… él es como su hermano mayor o su madre — dijo lo ultimo un poco más bajo pero no paso desapercibido por el hombre que comenzó a enrojecerse. — y… —

El otro joven rubio que desde que había visto a Hikari no movió ni un musculo fue interrumpido por un leve codazo de su compañero ocasionando que casi dejara caer el paquete que tenía en sus manos.

— Dis…Disculpe yo soy Finn y soy el nuevo sirviente en la casa Karino —

Caminó unos pasos y dio una gran reverencia dejando el paquete a centímetros del cuerpo de Hikari.

—Esto es para usted señorita, es por parte del joven amo que lamenta su lesión—.

La joven tomo el paquete envuelto en un delicado pañuelo.

— Gracias Finn— Hikari desenvolvió el pañuelo y encontró una caja llena de chocolates finos.

—Tenía que ser de parte de Tadashi, ese glotón— murmuro Akira sombríamente volteando a otro lado.

—Genial, Chocolates…— tomo una pequeña pieza — ¿Quieres Akira?

— Con solo ver tu felicidad me basta Hikari— sonrió la joven del lunar.

— ¿Ryuu? ¿Finn? — pregunto la joven ante los dos hombres, el segundo no dijo nada solo negó con la cabeza y dio una leve reverencia de agradecimiento.

—Vamos Finn, toma uno, quiero que lo veas como regalo de bienvenida a tu nuevo trabajo.

El joven rubio tomo una pequeña pieza de chocolate blanco y dio una gran reverencia mientras un sonrojo cruzaba todo su cuerpo.

—Le estoy muy agradecido señorita— se levanto y tomo su lugar al lado de Ryuu quien lo miro fijamente al no pasarle desapercibido su reacción.

— Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos— termino Hikari a los dos sirvientes, que los sentía más sus iguales que todos los jóvenes ricos. No era que a los segundos los despreciara, no, eran personas amables, pero los sirvientes sabían el significado del dolor por conseguir el dinero.

Después de tres días transcurridos Hikari decidió empacar la caja de chocolates y enviarle la mayoría a su familia. Esperaba poder enviarle algo bueno a su madre desde ese lugar tan (poco) desagradable.

Un día anterior la joven de cabellos largos se dedico a ejercitar su tobillo cerciorándose de que realmente estuviera totalmente recuperado. Todo se veía perfectamente, la inflamación desapareció, podía saltar a buena altura de solo ese pie, asi que estaba preparada para ejercitar su cuerpo como se merecía.

Ese era el perfecto día. Miércoles soleado y no muy caluroso, era el preludio para que la primavera comenzara a la vuelta de la esquina. Hikari sonrió y se estiro.

Era un día perfecto para ejercitar. Busco entre la gran cantidad de ropa de marca una buenas prendas para utilizar en los deportes, y grito de felicidad al encontrar unos pantalones de corte ancho que le dejaría las piernas más libres para flexionarse, una blusa muy sencilla y unos zapatos que a leguas parecían muy cómodos.

Se coloco toda la ropa y se sujeto su largo cabello en una trenza. Estaba lista para correr mínimo quince kilómetros, estaría preparada para lo que fuera... Salió de su amplia habitación hasta llegar a la terraza, saludo a Akira y Megumi que disfrutaban del paisaje desde la mesa de metal y se marcho a la playa corriendo en la arena.

La densidad de la playa era tan difícil de correr que la joven de pelo largo sonrió a sus anchas; esto era bueno para llevar un ejercicio completo. Se sentía bien de salir de un encierro de tres días. La brisa marina era pegajosa pero era agradable, y los murmullos de las olas eran un canto tan relajante que no se dio cuenta como llego al risco de piedra. Hikari miro la gran pared de piedras oscuras que se convirtió en un obstáculo para su carrera, llevo sus manos a la cadera y miro a la cima. Contaba cinco metros de altura, muchas rocas salientes, y de un lado las olas se quebraban estrepitosamente y la pared de piedra mucho más alta que el risco con arbolillos coronándolo.

No veía como opción rodear el risco, sabía que el bosque era demasiado denso en esa área. Al lado del mar era una locura nadarlo, asi que miro nuevamente la altura y sinceramente no quería regresar o buscar un sendero. Entonces pensó un poco mas, y... ¡Bingo! ¡Escalar!

Esa era una mejor idea. Pego su cuerpo a las piedras y comenzó a trepar lentamente, para ella esto era algo nuevo. El viento no ayudaba mucho pero admitía que era muy divertido.

Al llegar a la cima se paso su brazo por la frente secándose el sudor, miro hacia abajo y sonrió triunfal. Lo había logrado, sin temor, con esfuerzo.

—La clave es luchar—dijo para sí.

Volteo a su espalda descubriendo un sendero de tierra que venia de la casa solariega femenina hasta la punta del risco, y otro sendero al lado que seguía al contrario. Miro un poco ese camino y luego siguió el camino desconocido. —Esta haciendo un poco de calor— dijo llevándose las manos al rostro sonrojado, ocultándose la vergüenza emergente al ser tan terca.

El camino de tierra era estrecho pero muy conveniente al estar al lado de la playa y del bosque. Sin temor de perderse siguió en línea recta mirando a su alrededor, hasta que enfrente se topo con unas escaleras que bajaban a la arena. Las descendió y continuo su carrera en la arena, pudo distinguir que no muy lejos se erguía otra casa de verano un poco mas grande que la femenil, y recordando las palabras de Akira, quizas fuese la varonil. Estaba pintada de un color marrón claro a diferencia de la femenina que era de un color perlado, la terraza era mas pequeña y tenia una palapa de palmas para la sobra, a diferencia de la otra que tenia unas tres mesas de hierro con sombrillas y sillas para tumbarse a tomar el sol.

Dejo de correr para mirar mas detenidamente la casa. Era de tres pisos como la otra, pero su dimensión era mucho más imponente y misteriosa gracias a las enredaderas de hierba verde pegada a las paredes y rejilla negras de algunos balcones, le hubiera gustado ver la fachada de la casa, quizá parecería una casa de esas de campo londinenses que competían fácilmente con un castillo o mansión. Pensándolo detenidamente, la casa donde ella vivía parecería no tener más de diez años, tomando como obvio que fue construida después de la guerra, mientras esta tenía muchos años más.

Era sorprendente que esa casa resistiera tanto como una guerra y las premuras del clima.

Aquí vivía los chicos que estudiarían con ella, estaría Jun el pintor excéntrico, Tadashi debe de vivir en la mansión japonesa que funge como la escuela junto con los sirvientes Ryuu y Finn. Y Takishima (frunció el seño al recordarlo) debe de vivir también en esta casa. Estaba decidida a pasar de largo esa casa rápidamente, no quería ver el detestable rostro de su prometido.

— ¡Hey Hikari!— se escucho desde la palapa, reconociendo la voz alegre de Tadashi. — ¿Qué haces por este lugar? — la cabeza despeinada y castaña del joven Karino se dejo ver entre las sombras.

—Hola— la mujer se alegro de que hubiera sido el quien aparecía— Estoy entrenando para fortalecer mi cuerpo, después de unos días de reposo necesito un poco de aire fresco —

Tadashi entrecerró lo ojos

— Disculpa una vez mas por ser tan descuidado—

—No te preocupes, fue un accidente — sonrió de oreja a oreja — y gracias por los chocolates, estaban deliciosos—

—Me alegra que te gustaran — se paso la mano por la nuca — Ah, oye ¿no quieres pasar un rato a tomar algo? —

— ¿No va contra las reglas? — Pregunto Hikari recordando que la mujer encargada de las sirvientas de la casa, advirtió no tener actos deliberados y contra la moral.

—Jejeje, bueno si, pero si tu no lo dices yo tampoco lo diré— señalo relajadamente Tadashi olvidándose del recato y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Decir que, Tadashi? — se escucho la voz de otro joven a espalda, pasando luego a que apareciera el cuerpo del joven Jun con una mirada somnolienta

—Hola Hikari— saludo con una leve sonrisa.

—Jun, parece algo cansado— puntualizo Hikari recordando su peculiar estado cuando su cuerpo se tensa o cansa demasiado.

—No, descuida, acabo de despertar después de una larga siesta, Megumi me ha sugerido que duerma mucho, es extraño, ella sabe muy bien que pronto será la exposición artística y esta renuente a que trabaje mucho. — Tadashi y Hikari carraspearon al saber el porque.

— Como sea, creo que hoy pintare otro cuadro, esta vez será el mar o…— se llevo la mano a la barbilla — ¿Hikari no quieres modelar para mi? — la joven sudo frio, no quería pensar en como iba a modelar y no quería saberlo.

—Este…deslindo la invitación, tengo que continuar con mi entrenamiento…quizás mas tarde nos veremos de nuevo— retomo un poco su caminata — Me dio gusto saludarlos— sacudió la mano mientras se alejaba.

Cuando Hikari ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos Tadashi camino a uno de los muebles hechos de palma que esta en la palapa distribuido con algunas mesas bajas.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a saludar a tu prometida? — Pregunto el joven mientras se restiraba cómodamente.

El joven Takishima paso los ojos a su compañero pintor mientras que acomodaba su caballete enfrente del paisaje que pintaría, luego llevo su mano a la frente, sin contestar a su compañero se levanto de su asiento.

—Hoy es 19 de Marzo — menciono ante de desaparecer por la puerta para entrar a la casa.

Al ver desaparecer el joven mayor Tadashi suspiro pesadamente.

— No debe ser tan aislado, solo tenía que admitir que estaba preocupado y preguntárselo directamente.

Luego miro en la mesa donde Kei tenía algunos papeles, le llamo la atención que estuviera ante todo un calendario señalando en un círculo el día siguiente.

— Este tipo es muy raro — murmuró.

— Solo se mantiene al margen— respondió Jun mientras que comenzaba a pasar unos trazos para el inicio de su cuadro.

Hikari llego hasta un pequeño pueblo costero el cual le pareció muy animado, era agradable volver a ver tantas personas reunidas en un solo lugar. Comenzó a adentrarse entre las casitas sencillas y los puestos llenos de pescado, hasta que se detuvo en un puesto que vendía bollos de arroz. La joven miro fijamente la comida, en la mañana había comido tan poco que ya comenzaba a tener mucha hambre, pero desgraciadamente no tenía ni un yen encima, suspiro y dio media vuelta.

Camino desanimada hasta toparse con un pescador que al parecer se encontraba furioso, protestando que su ayudante desapareció dejándolo solo para transportar su carga. La joven sonrió, esa era su oportunidad para poder comer algo y de paso ejercitarse un poco más.

—Disculpe— se acerco la pelinegra al viejo pescador— Si quiere, puedo ayudarle.

El hombre la miro detenidamente, no era tan pequeña, pero si era delgada, esa muchacha no podría hacer nada.

— No me convences mucho, pero está bien. Te daré una oportunidad. ¿Qué quieres a cambio? — pregunto.

—Solo una paga pequeña para comprar algo de comida— respondió animadamente.

—La paga por descargar una caja son 100 yenes— repaso nuevamente la mirada por el pequeño cuerpo. Seria entretenido ver a una chica que parecía de buena cuna caer ante el peso del trabajo duro. —Pero para ti, cada caja de pescado te sera pagado a 200 yenes— respondió muy confiado. Obviamente esperaba no pagarle nada.

—Bien, trato hecho.

La joven corrió hasta el barco de pesca y salto a esta, tomo un par de cajas llenas de pescado, volvió a saltar y corrió hasta el auto de carga que estaba a unos diez metros. El hombre se había quedado de piedra al ver que la chica en solo unas cuanta vueltas había terminado de descargar su barco. Y eran treinta cajas las que había movido y cada uno de cincuenta kilos mínimo.

—Ya he terminado señor— dijo Hikari alegremente, mientras que el señor comenzaba a analizar que tenia que pagar el doble en esta ocasión en vez de ahorrar y divertirse con el sufrimiento ajeno (muajajajaja).

— ¿Señor? —

—Bu...buen trabajo— entro a su barco y saco un saco con monedas. — Aquí tienes tu paga: 6,000 yenes— estiro la mano y Hikari la tomo, aunque fue un poco difícil porque el hombre no quería soltarla.

—Gracias señor, espero poderle ayudar nuevamente.

—No, no te preocupes… castigare a mi ayudante para que no descuide su trabajo— y no volver a pagar de mas.

—Tiene razón, es muy importante valorar el trabajo— miro el saco de su paga, sonriente .

— Mucha gracias, nos veremos después— dio una gran reverencia.

—Cuídate mucho— despidió con una sonrisa fingida. Luego comenzó a buscar a su ayudante. Le descontaría el salario de un día, si señor.

Al comprar la comida necesaria para poder recuperar sus fuerzas guardo el sobrante en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Era hora de regresar a casa.

Retomo el camino de la playa y comenzó a correr, esperaba llegar antes que comenzara a atardecer demasiado. Fue un día muy entretenido y tenía la esperanza de que el día siguiente pudiera hacer el mismo recorrido.

Los kilómetros pasaron y Hikari pudo divisar la casa masculina a lo lejos. Decidió tomar el sendero de tierra para evitar encontrarse con Takishima, en la mañana había tenido suerte y ahora no tenia esa posibilidad. Corrió tan rápido como podía, quería pasar de largo. Miro a la casa, se encontraba en total silencio, y nadie hacia el ademan de salir. Volteo a ambos lados, ninguna persona a la vista. Lo lograría, solo estaba a metros de la fachada de la casa pero de repente en un árbol grueso detecto la figura alta de un hombre, la joven aminoro el paso sin darse cuenta, esa figura le era aterradoramente conocida.

Cuando el hombre sintió que se acercaba dejo de apoyarse del tronco quedando en el camino de la muchacha, la cual se detuvo al tener el obstáculo enfrente. Hikari frunció el seño, ¿Donde había quedado la suerte en ese momento?

— ¿Qué se le ofrece Takishima? — Pregunto ruda — Y que sea rápido, necesito llegar a casa temprano.

—Mañana te veré a las seis de la tarde en la cima del risco, se puntual— dijo sin chistar.

— ¿Para que? — pregunto furiosa la mujer al saber que le estaba ordenando una vez mas.

—Lo sabrás si vienes, señorita cobarde. — dijo y se retiro sin dejar que Hikari protestara una vez más. Al ver que entro a la casa, la muchacha dio una patada a una piedra mientras mencionaba entre dientes lo detestable que era su prometido.

Al día siguiente, Hikari no se encontraba de mucho humor para corre y prefirió estar en la terraza leyendo diferentes libros científicos; tenia que mantener la cabeza ocupada y olvidar su "cita" de la tarde. Akira y Megumi tomaban el té de la tarde a un lado de la morena.

—En unos días entraremos a clases— murmuro Akira— Pronto llegaran el resto de la alumnas y alumnos. Me pregunto si…— callo al instante perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos. —Megumi ¿Es cierto el cambio de fecha en el festival artístico? —

—_Si, algunos profesores desean extenderlo con más proyectos y se decidió colocarlo en una nueva fecha dentro de dos meses_— se leyó en la libreta de la joven trigueña, la cual mantenía una cara de molestia e inicio de un puchero infantil—_No lo informaron apenas ayer en la tarde_—.

—Debe de ser bastante frustrante, pero ¿Piensa crear un nuevo proyecto? —

La joven escribió rápidamente en su libreta—_Un profesor me ha sugerido la interpretación de una opera, y me parece que la tomare_— sonrió ligeramente.

—Me parece muy buena idea, hace mucho que no te he escuchado cantar…tienes una voz preciosa ¿Cuál opera será? —

—_Es un secreto_— se leyó en la libreta.

Hikari continuaba removiendo algunos libros mas entre su apuro y molestia, sin tomar en cuenta la anterior charla.

— Hikari— comenzó a llamar Akira recordando que no había parado de leer desde temprano en la mañana —Hikari— llamo una vez mas sin que contestara —¡Hikari! — grito al final.

— ¿Eh? — La joven morena salió de su concentración — ¿Qué pasa Akira? —

—Es admirable que estudies tanto para entrada a clases pero, ¿No tenias que hacer practicas físicas para ganarle a Kei? — Megumi afirmo con la cabeza mirando directamente a Hikari.

A la muchacha de ojos azules le dio un vuelco el corazón recordando el autor de su frustración —No, no se preocupen…solo necesitaba tener un pequeño descanso — sonrió de forma fingida. — ¿Puedes darme un poco de té Akira? —

—Por su puesto — tomo la tetera y una taza muy fina de color azul — Este es un nuevo té de rosas, espero que te guste—

—Gracias— le dio un sorbo a la taza.

— Delicioso— sonrió genuinamente.

—Hikari, desde hace tiempo quería preguntarte…espero que no te moleste — la muchacha afirmo con la cabeza para que diera paso a la pregunta— ¿Por qué tu eres la prometida de Kei? ¿Cómo es que precisamente tu ere su prometida?—

Hikari se quedo en blanco, era la primera vez que pensaba en eso, porque, bueno ella como se sabia venia de una familia muy pobre y era sumamente raro que de entre todos los trabajadores con esa misma historia de la fabrica de los Takishima fue precisamente ella y no otra joven que realmente deseara casarse con un joven rico.

—Realmente…no lo sé — murmuro, sus dos amigas la vieron detenidamente. — Solo sé que mi padre apareció un día diciendo que yo estaba prometida con Takishima, quien realmente nunca lo había visto en mi vida. — Recordo el momento donde vio esa sonrisa tan frustrante en el rostro del joven — El argumento del compromiso fue que ambas partes ganamos, mi familia tiene dinero y ellos una imagen bondadosa en el país.

—_En los periódicos menciona que ustedes se conocían desde hace mucho y tenían un noviazgo secreto_— se leyó en la libreta de Megumi.

—Eso es mentira— Afirmo la mujer del lunar— Conozco a Kei desde que éramos niños, se que es muy reservado con sus cosas pero se muy bien que ustedes no tuvieron un noviazgo secreto…—Hikari sintió una punzada de dolor al saber que Akira quizás tenia predilección por su amigo de infancia a pesar de que el primer día que se conoció ella misma la animo para que desechara su compromiso— Ese idiota no te merece, eres encantadora — la joven morena sonrió — Y si fue por un tonto juego de azar o del destino que ustedes estén unidos de esta manera, se que logras liberarte y vivir tu vida felizmente al no estar al lado de ese amargado.

—_Pienso lo mimo, no es justo que sea obligada por algo que no deseas que se cumpla_— dijo Megumi. Hikari sentía mucha felicidad al escuchar esas palabras.

La posición social realmente no importaba en ese momento, podría decirse que tenía amigas genuinas que la apoyaban, ya no dudaría más.

—Gracias— susurro, pero fue interrumpida por la campana del reloj de la sala que marcaba las 5:30 de la tarde, se había pasado el día realmente rápido.

— ¡Diablos! — presiono los labios en una mueca, cosa que pareció extraña a sus amigas — Ayer me encontré con Takishima, me ha dicho que me esperará en la cima del risco a las 6:00 pm, realmente no se para que quiere que vaya…

—Si no quieres ir no estás obligada a hacerlo…— menciono la joven de cabello corto.

—No, no soy ninguna cobarde, puede que este dispuesto a aplazar por miedo nuestra futura competencia, o quizás desea adelantar para poder terminar su tortura de verse perdido— se levanto del asiento — Le mostrare quien es Hikari Hanazono— corrió hacia un lado de la terraza buscando el camino de tierra que se dirigía al risco — Nos veremos mas tarde.

— ¿No crees que Hikari es una chica peculiar? — dijo Akira a Megumi.

—_Quizás sea por esa razón de que se convirtió en prometida del joven Takishima_— finalizo Megumi, molestando a Akira quien comenzó a argumentar que no se la merecía.

En el transcurso de la caminata Hikari comenzaba a maquilar lo que pudiera suceder a su llegada, sabía que llegaría más temprano de lo debido pero podrá aprovechar para conocer el lugar y crear estrategia. Miro su ropa, otra vez estaba utilizando un vestido ligero de color verde claro, pero había optado por usar solo zapato de piso, no volvería a cometer el mismo error de la vez anterior.

Al pasar los minutos por fin llego al risco y pudo contemplar que en la cima se encontraba una persona, miro el reloj de pulsera que tenía en la muñeca; aun faltaban quince minutos para la hora establecida. ¿Podría ser acaso otra persona que estaba admirando el paisaje? O ¿Era ese tipo desagradable que también estaba buscando estrategias cobardes para ganarle? Camino cautelosa captando el perfil del cuerpo: era un hombre alto y delgado sin llegar a una imagen enfermiza, miraba fijamente el horizonte cobrizo de la tarde, y el cabello tomaba un poco el rojo del sol.

¿Era su prometido? Nunca lo había visto tan detenidamente, realmente no era tan delgado como suponía en ocasiones anteriores, tenía un porte bastante atrayente y podía verse que ya se estaba convirtiendo más en hombre y dejando su cuerpo inmaduro de adolescente. Su cabello castaño claro lo mantenía corto pero le hacia lucir bien a pesar de no tenerlo peinado como la estricta etiqueta marca. Hikari pateo una roca sin querer haciendo que el joven volteara a sus espaldas, topándose con la mujer.

La pelinegra trago en seco. Si, era su prometido quien la esperaba incluso antes de la hora acordada. Aquel gesto ya no lo tomo como una búsqueda cobarde de que el ganara, solo que necesitaba verla. Miro a otro lado olvidándose de este tonto pensamiento.

—Te has adelantado— menciono el joven mientras caminaba para estar a la altura de la pelinegra.

—Lo mismo digo, aun falta un poco para que sean las seis en punto— renegó Hikari duramente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho —Pero no quiero hacer este encuentro largo ¿Para que querías que viniera?

—Siempre al punto y clara— murmuro el joven Kei.

— Toma— le entrego un pañuelo de color azul cielo — Es para ti.

Hikari lo tomo entre sus manos, y pudo comprobar que entre los dobleces del pañuelo se encontraba algo, lo desdoblo cuidadosamente y encontró una peineta plateada con flores de color azules y moradas adornándola, en una palabra era hermosa.

— ¿Esto…?— susurro la muchacha.

—Hoy es 20 de marzo— Respondió Kei. Hikari subió la mirada hasta el rostro del muchacho, sabia que significaba esa fecha.

—Mi cumpleaños…— termino por decir, lo había olvidado por completo.

—Pero, ¿como sabias?

—Es obvio y necesario saber el día de cumpleaños de mi prometida— dijo encogiéndose de hombros, una acción que Hikari no había visto desde que lo conocía. Para ella era siempre había sido el joven serio que parecía una estatua que respiraba.

La joven quedo en silencio largos minutos, no podía aceptar un regalo tan caro, pero ese gesto le había cambiado el criterio duro que tenia sobre Kei Takishima.

—Gracias…— termino diciendo.

—Bien, creo que ya es hora que te marches a casa — se llevo la mano derecha al bolsillo —Nos veremos en unos días para tu competencia— lo dijo en tono mas divertido.

La pelinegra al sentir que se iba dio medio vuelta rápidamente.

—Takishima, ¿Cuál es la fecha de tu cumpleaños?

Kei se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

— 22 de Noviembre— respondió al final

—Espero poderte dar un regalo ese día—Hikari le sonrió por primera vez a su prometido. —Solo espera— y empuño la mano.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente, Hikari continuaba con su entrenamiento, pero ahora ya no maldecía continuamente a Takishima como anteriores veces, tal vez no era tan desagradable como lo formo en su primera impresión. Esa era la noche anterior de la entrada a clases, comenzaba a preparase para dormir temprano, mañana seria un día muy importante. Al colocarse el camisón de algodón se quedo en su escritorio viendo la peineta que estaba sobre el pañuelo azul. Si se había tomado la molestia de regalarle algo tan lindo, tal vez no la odiaba.

Recordó la figura alta de su prometido sobre el risco, la vez que la cargo a la fiesta del compromiso, o cuando la salvo y llevo al carro para regresar a casa y atender su torcedura. No era tan malo y solo la había ayudado en esas ocasiones. Era necesario sacar esos prejuicios, mañana competiría con él por su libertad, pero sabía que Takishima no haría trampa o se aprovecharía de su situación algo en su interior le marcaba esa realidad.

La campanilla de su despertador marco las seis de la mañana, Hikari se levanto rápidamente de la cama. Se encontraba emocionada, busco entre la ropa de su armario la prenda obligatoria para entrar a clases, un fino kimono tradicional de color lila. Al momento de sacar la prenda de donde estaba guardada, uno leves toques captaron la atención de la joven, poco después una sirvienta entro a la habitación.

—Buenos días señorita— dio una reverencia la sirvienta— vengo a ayudarle a vestirse.

—Gracias— Hikari sabía que para colocarse el kimono era considerado un arte, y no todo el mundo lograba mantener el toque perfecto para que la mujer luciera hermosa.

Pasado unos minutos, Hikari se contemplo en el espejo; el kimono tenia bordado de mariposas en colores plateados, el obi que portaba con un moño en la parte trasera era de un bonito verde musgo, ahora continuaba el peinado. La sirvienta pidió que se sentara en la silla del escritorio mientras peinaba su cabello, comenzó hacer un peinado alto tradicional, se veía bien, pero era necesario colocar alguna horquilla o broche como adorno. Paso lo ojos por el escritorio y encontró la peineta de plata, la tomo sin que Hikari lo notara y se la coloco en la cabeza.

—Listo señorita, esta perfecta— Hikari tomo el espejo de mano que la sirvienta tenia y pudo notar el brillo de la peineta, se sintió un poco extraña al usarla y saber que pronto Takishima la veía.

¿Qué diría de eso? ¿Qué le gusto el regalo? ¿Qué le gusto que ÉL se la regalara? O lo que es peor ¿Qué solo le interesa las cosas caras?

Y con esas preguntas en mente paso todo el transcurso de la casa a la escuela, sin decir una palabra, preocupando a sus amigas que viajaban en el mismo auto.

Cuando bajaron del auto Hikari miro a muchas jóvenes ataviadas con kimonos brillantes y caros, los hombres contaban con trajes de corte occidental en colores sobrios como negro y azul marino.

—Muchas chicas no viven en nuestra casa— hablo Hikari por primera vez, captando la atención de Akira.

—Muchas de las chicas viven en casas familiares cercanas aquí, solo ciertas chicas se toman el lujo de vivir en la casa solariega— Akira acomodo la falda del kimono tinto que traía puesto.

— ¿Es muy caro vivir en esa casa? —

—Es una cantidad bastante alta si— murmuro Akira —Pero no te preocupes los Takishima están pagando todo esto— sonrió. Mientras que Hikari regresaba a la imagen de su prometido y el hecho de que este usando su regalo.

— ¡Akira! — la voz juvenil y chillante del heredero de los Karino retumbo entre los murmullo y platicas de los estudiantes. — ¡Akira! — apareció el joven castaño seguido de Jun.

Cuando llegaron con las chicas comenzaron ha charlar animadamente del pronto inicio a clases, haciendo que Hikari olvidara un poco su problema pero por una extraña razón buscaba con la mirada a su prometido.

— ¡Cállate Tadashi!— grito furiosa la joven del lunar —No voy a prepararte absolutamente nada—

—Pero Akira, tus postres son los más delicioso —chillo Tadashi mientras abrazaba las piernas de su amiga. La joven comenzaba a tener un sonrojo enorme —Tan solo un pastel, anda di que si—

—No haga estas tonterías, ¿acaso no tienes pudor? — pregunto indignada al ver que muchos estudiantes comenzaban a murmurar.

—Por tus deliciosos dulces no me importa hacer el ridículo— lloriqueo otra vez el castaño. — ¡Por favor Akira! —

Akira cerró los ojos, iba a lamentar lo que diría pero no veía otra opción — Esta bien, te hare un pastel de chocolate—

Tadashi como si tuviera un resorte en las piernas se enderezo rápidamente y abrazo fuertemente a su amiga — ¡Gracias Akira! — y sin que su compañero lo notara la joven comenzaba a tener la piel del color de su kimono.

—Ya basta Tadashi, y es hora de entrar a clases, ¿Qué no tienes a primera hora física? Esto hizo que el chico rompiera su abrazo y palideciera.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Si llego tarde la primera clase el profesor no me lo perdonara! ¡Nos veremos luego! — salió corriendo a la entrada de la escuela y dejando una columna de humo tras de sí.

— ¿_Vas a clases de equitación?_ — Pregunto Megumi a su mellizo quien afirmo.

— _Saluda a Ryuu de mi parte_— escribió más abajo.

—Esta bien, cuídate mucho — dio una inclinación ante las jóvenes — Me agrado verlas de nuevo, espero poderlas verlas pronto.

—No veremos Jun— despidieron Hikari y Akira.

—Hikari— Akira miro a la chica de su lado derecho — tus clases son iguales a las mías, y la primera será Matemáticas, vamos —

—_Nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo_— se leyó en la libreta — _Yo tengo clases de botánica. Cuídense mucho._

—Nos veremos Megumi —despidió la joven de cabello largo mientras seguía a su amiga.

Unas horas después de sus clases, que para Hikari eran grandiosas, la hora del almuerzo llego. Ahí los jóvenes pudieron reunirse una vez más en un amplio salón que fungía como comedor y los alimentos eran servidos por varios sirvientes. Hikari pudo reconocer entre la servidumbre al joven Finn que a verla se sonrojo levemente y le saludo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Saben donde se encuentra Kei? — Pregunto Tadashi al probar su tercer plato de arroz — No lo he visto en toda la mañana después de salir de casa.

—No lo hemos visto — dijo Akira mientras que comenzaba a irritarse por el inapropiado manejo de su amigo con los alimentos.

— ¿No vives en la casa de playa Tadashi? — pregunto extrañada la joven de ojos azules, y cambiando de tema rápidamente— Pensé que vivías aquí —

—Al principio, pero después de que Kei y Jun comenzaron a vivir en la casa de playa decidí mudarme…prefiero estar lejos de mi madre — dijo lo ultimo de forma sobria mientras que su cara se tornaba a una forma muy aterradora. — Es mas divertido vivir ahí— finalizo.

—¿Hikari te gusta vivir en ese lugar? — pregunto Tadashi.

—Es muy agradable el lugar, además…— miro a todos que compartían la mesa — me siento feliz por tener tantos amigos nuevos —

—Oh, Hikari eres tan adorable — la joven de cabello corto abrazo fuertemente a su compañera.

Hikari iba a pronuncia algo cuando sintió una presencia muy conocida, al mirar a su lado miro a Takishima con un traje negro.

—Vaya, los pude encontrar a todos juntos — hablo fríamente.

— ¿Qué pasa Kei? — Comento Akira furiosa por interrumpir a su princesa— Tu eres quien se desapareció durante toda la mañana —

Kei ignoro olímpicamente a la joven, mientras que veía a Hikari llevando la peineta de plata, ella se dio cuenta pero no pudo descifrar que ocultaba esa mirada que le dedicaba. — Después de clases se llevara a cabo la prueba. Se realizara en la zona donde se encuentran los invernaderos. —Miro a los jóvenes de la mesa.

— Pueden ir si lo desean.

Sin decir más se marcho como llego. Todos los presentes se extrañaron de su comportamiento.

— Cada vez que lo veo me preocupa su salud mental — dijo Tadashi al retirarse Kei de la sala de comedores — Ojala que por lo menos de vez en cuando diga lo que piensa.

—_Tadashi no seas grosero_— escribio Megumi con el seño fruncido.

—Megumi tiene razón, conoces a Kei y sabes que es muy reservado, pero si ha dicho que podemos ir, eso quiere decir que es importante para él.

— ¿Qué estará planeando? — Hikari se llevo la mano en la barbilla formando millones de hipótesis posibles.

Unas horas después, Hikari analizaba su situación. Una sirvienta le ayudo a quitarse el kimono y colocarse ropa deportiva muy cómoda que Takishima le había dado. Sus amigos fueron llevados a otra área, pero extrañamente también fueron llevados a otros vestidores.

Cuando estuvo lista, pudo escuchar murmullos y pláticas mas animadas de los estudiantes, al salir de los vestidores pudo ver todo el esplendor de la pista donde seria la competencia, algunos alumnos, si no es que todos, comenzaban a buscar un buen lugar en tarimas para poder ver la competencia.

— ¿Esto es…? — mascullo Hikari sorprendida.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿Puedo pasar? — un hombre con pesados equipos de cámaras y cables apareció a las espaldas de Hikari, ella por acto reflejo se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar un equipo completo de camarógrafos de televisión.

Camino a la pista dividida en diferentes sectores, al mirar a todos lados de lejos pudo ver a Tadashi y Akira con trajes de etiqueta de colores brillantes. Ambos tenían un micrófono en forma oval plateada con algunas ranuras a lo ancho. Quiso acercarse a ellos pero alguien la tomo del hombro; al voltear, pudo ver a Kei ataviado también con ropa deportiva un una sonrisa altanera.

— ¿Lista? — pregunto

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — pregunto Hikari extendiendo lo brazos para marcar la inmensidad de la pista y las cosas que se estaban colocando.

—Es idea de mi padre, ha decidido televisar la competencia y mostrarla a las familias más importantes. — El joven miro fijamente a Hikari —¿No estarás nerviosa verdad? — pregunto con un tajo de preocupación desapercibida por la pelinegra

—Esto es…—miro a todos lados,y aprecio el entarimado con asientos donde los alumnos ya estaban listos para ver el espectáculo. Algunos sirvientes que acomodaban detalles de la pista ya estaban ansiosos también. El cuerpo de camarógrafos ya estaba preparándose para emitir señal televisiva; se sentía un ambiente amable y acogedor.

— ¡Increíble! — Brillo la mirada de la chica — ¿Todas las pruebas serán así? — pregunto después.

— ¿Las siguientes pruebas?— susurro Kei — ¿Así que has decidido perder en esta ocasión?— se burlo

—Eso, ni soñarlo — gruño la mujer— Te ganare en esta ocasión y podre…macharme de aquí. —

Al finalizar la frase la mirada brillante de Hikari se apago un poco; no había tomado encuentra que si terminaba con el compromiso no era necesario quedarse en esta escuela, es decir, su familia por mas ayuda económica que siga recibiendo no podría pagar algo tan caro como uno estudio en un lugar como este. Dejaría de ver a sus nuevos amigos.

Takishima miro seriamente a la chica cuando termino la frase y el ademan de su rostro —Es hora de comenzar— palmo la cabeza pelinegra, cosa que no le agrado mucho a la chica — Debemos tomar nuestras posiciones.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! — se escucho de un bocina la voz animada de Tadashi, quien estaba enfrente de una cámara y sujetando el micrófono como un animador profesional de televisión.

—Hoy venimos a presentar un duelo que será historia…dos fuerzas sorprendentes: ¡Takishima versus Hanazono!

Akira empujo a Tadashi tomando el primer plano en la cámara.

—En esta competencia se decidirá las capacidades de ambas partes, una lucha que podrá decidir si…— junto las manos en el micrófono — ¡Ese tarado de Kei merece a mi dulce Hikari!

Los alumnos quedaron en total silencio ante tal comentario.

—Continuando, presentaremos a nuestros competidores — intervino Tadashi — Kei Takishima, vestido de azul.— la cámara capto al joven que se encontraba totalmente calmado.

— Todos conocemos al grandioso heredero de la corporación Takishima, cuenta con 19 años y es considerado el mejor estudiante de esta escuela— un gran vitoreo se escucho alrededor del campo.

—Luego esta la mejor competidora— otra vez Akira empujo a Tadashi — ¡Su nombre es Hikari Hanazono! ¡Vestida de rojo!

La cámara cambio al rostro sonriente de la pelinegra.

— ¡Cuenta con 18 años y es considerada por muchos la mujer mas hermosa y fuerte del país! —otra vez el publico guardo un incomodo silencio. — En el país es conocida por su sobrenombre "La cenicienta japonesa"…. — Hikari frunció el seño levemente —Pero no se engañen después de hoy será considerada como "la mujer admirable del mundo" —

—Ejem— carraspeo Tadashi — en esta competencia será evaluada la capacidad física.

Todos vitorearon nuevamente

— Estará dividida en tres secciones diferentes.

—Comencemos con la primera ronda…— intervino Akira. — ¡Carrera con obstáculos!

Apareció Megumi con un traje verde claro de corte occidental con un gran letrero de madera con el numero uno al lado de la tarima donde estaban los animadores.

—La prueba consiste en una carrera de 50 metros — continuo narrando Akira mientras que Jun en un traje del mismo color de su hermana apareció a un lado de la pista donde se llevaría a cabo.

— En el transcurso de la carrera, tendrán que pasar diferentes obstáculos como es el caso de…— Jun aparece a un lado de un montículo de arena de seis metro — ¡Escalar una duna de arena!

El joven pintor luego apareció al lado de una laguna con troncos movibles.

— ¡Cruce del pantano!

Al final el muchacho aparece al lado de una zanja con lodo y unas cuerdas que imitaba una liana

— ¡Cruzar el rio lodoso con ayuda de la cuerda!

La muchedumbre seguía con los gritos de alegría animando a lo participantes. Kei y Hikari se encontraban en el inicio de la pista. La joven miraba maravillada la gran duna de arena, se sentía tan emocionada con todo… Además sus amigos estaban muy entretenidos ayudando en esa competencia.

— ¡Participantes! — Tadashi grito emocionado, mientras que Megumi estaba al inicio de la pista sosteniendo una bandera color blanco

—¡Preparados!

Los dos muchachos se pusieron en posición como los corredores profesionales

— ¿Listos?

Ambos miraron hacia el frente

— ¡Fuera! — Megumi ondeo la bandera.

Ambos comenzaron a correr a la par, su velocidad para los espectadores era increíblemente rápida. Cuando ambos llegaron a la duna comenzaron a escalar con grandes zancadas. Kei fue el primero llegar a la cima, seguido por un metro de Hikari, que fruncía el seño al bajar de la duna deslizándose.

Cuando estuvo en la base Hikari dio un pequeño respingo al notar que su prometido ya le lleva tres metros de distancia, no le iba a permitir ganar tan fácilmente. Kei llego a la segunda fase de la prueba, comenzó saltar entre los tronco que tenían poca estabilidad, pero el joven lo hacía ver qué era lo más fácil del mundo. Segundos después Hikari llego al principio y alto de uno en uno los troncos con la mima facilidad, y llegando al final dio un gran salto al sentir que el ultimo tronco era mucho mas inestable que el resto, cayendo graciosamente en un solo pie que curiosamente era el mismo que se había lastimado la semana pasada. Sintió una pequeña punzada pero no la tomo en cuenta y siguió corriendo.

En la fase tres, que era mucho más sencilla que la dos anteriores, solo tenían que tomar la liana y cruzar el agujero de unos cuatro metros de ancho. La mujer había aprovechado el salto anterior ya que le ayudo a estar casi a la par del joven. Kei tomo su liana y rápidamente al balancearse salto al otro lado. Hikari por un segundo después tomo la suya, pero por un momento sintió que se no había tomado suficiente propulsión, temió caer a la zanja ya que la cuerda no se detendría en medio. Miro la llegada y decidió impulsarse un poco soltando la liana y llegar por si misma, echo su cuerpo hacia delante y extendió los brazos pero le falto centímetro para alcanzar el borde. Cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe pero este no llego.

En cambio sintió que la sujetaban por la muñeca y era tirada de la misma. La joven miro hacia arriba descubriendo a Takishima que la había atrapado y le estaba ayudando a salir. Cuando estuvo en el borde y tomo un respiro, miro a su compañero y luego sonrió. Ambos tomaron posición y comenzaron a correr al mismo tiempo. Al final por unos cuantos centímetros Kei fue el vencedor de esa prueba.

—El ganador... ¡Kei Takishima!— grito Tadashi los gritos de los espectadores no se hicieron esperar, la competencia era algo muy emocionante. —¡Felicidades al ganador!

Akira siguió hablando .

—A continuación se les dará a los participantes 10 minutos de descanso.

En la pista unas sirvientas llevo agua y algunas toallas para el sudor a los competidores.

—Felicidades señorita, realmente es muy buena— dijo la mujer mientras que le entregaba la toalla a Hikari —Nunca nadie ha sido capaz de estar al nivel del joven Takishima, creo que hoy puedo decir que son uno para el otro.

Hikari se quedo callada por unos segundos.

—Gracias señorita— dijo al final para evitar alguna grosería.

—La estaré animando la siguiente prueba, de todo de sí misma— dijo mientras tomo la botella de vidrio que contenía el agua y la toalla.

—Gracias, tenga por seguro que ganare la siguiente prueba— se retiro para tomar un poco el fresco de un árbol, en el transcurso detecto un leve dolor en el tobillo. Hikari comenzó a pensar que quizás no debió de presionar tanto al momento de sus prácticas físicas de la semana pasada.

Takishima, quien no había apartado la mirada de la joven desde hace unos minutos, noto el cojeo de ella.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? — Pregunto la sirvienta que le ayudaba a Kei — Lo veo muy distraído.

—Estoy bien, gracias — regreso la botella del agua —Puede retirarse.

La sirvienta dio una reverencia y se marcho con el sequito de criados que ayudaban a refrescar el resto de los alumnos.

—Dama y caballeros — se escucho una vez más en el altavoz el animado tono del joven Karino — regresamos con la segunda ronda.

Los gritos se escucharon mientras Megumi cruzaba con un letrero con el numero dos marcado

— ¡Carrera de velocidad! —

Los competidores se colocaron en el segundo espacio, era una normal pista de atletismo con rallas formando seis carriles.

—En esta ocasión los competidores correrán 30 metro planos— continuo Tadashi con la explicación de la segunda fase— pero como bono extra los competidores deben de llevar un peso excelente en la espalda, ¡Estas mochilas cuyo peso es de 50 kilos!

Unos sirvientes llevaron las mochilas a los participantes. Hikari y Kei se las colocaron y comenzaron a alinearse en su carril.

Jun en esta ocasión fue el que marcaba la salida, manteniéndose al lado de la pista

—Competidores, preparados.

Jun alzo el brazo mostrando una pistola parecida a la de véngalas. La consternación rondaba entre el público.

—Listos… ¡Fuera! — el disparo de la pistola hizo eco entre los gritos emocionados.

La carrera era técnicamente sencilla comparada con la primera, pero para Hikari era un problema tener un peso extra para su tobillo; el dolor comenzaba aumentar y Kei ya se había retirado gran cantidad de metros, tenia que continuar con toda su fuerza.

Todos comenzaban a gritar el nombre de Hikari al ver que ella comenzaba a alentarse poco a poco. Esto provoco que la joven aumentara de velocidad y quedar a menos metros de distancia de su prometido. Cuando ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a la meta la mochila que cargaba Kei se soltó y callo en la pista, unos segundos después Kei llego a la meta seguida por una agotada Hikari.

—Kei Takishima tiene una falta, dejo caer el peso extra y eso es una descalificación inmediata— anuncio Akira al final de la competición — Así que automáticamente Hikaria Hanazono es la ganadora de esta ronda.

Los nuevos admiradores de la pelinegra comenzaron a gritar emocionados, nunca pensaron que terminarían empatados y que la ronda final fuera la siempre clasificada muerte súbita.

En los minutos de descanso Hikari se acerco a su prometido, plantándose frente el con el seño tremendamente fruncido.

— No te perdonare haberme dejado ganar — Kei se quedo callado.

— Se que sabes que mi tobillo ha comenzado a molestarme otra vez, pero no por eso tienes que perder a propósito.

La joven apretó más los puños.

—Si me tengo que marchar de este lugar, es porque gane limpiamente, no porque tú, un miserable cobarde me ha dejado ganar…

Ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos

— Yo…

—No volveré a dejártelo fácil — hablo Kei — Te advierto que no bajes la guardia, puede que seas una chica y mi prometida, pero eres alguien con quien compito en este momento.

La pelinegra relajo el semblante.

— No me dejare ganar Takishima, tenlo por seguro .

—¡Se le solicita a los competidores ir a la siguiente pista por la última ronda!— se escucho en el altavoz.

—Vamos — comenzó a caminar el joven seguido de Hikari.

— ¡Esta es la ultima ronda! — Tadashi grito emocionado desde la tarima —¡Y es la que decidirá quien es el ganador de esta competencia.

—La hermosa Hikari— intervino Akira —o el despreciable Kei. Los gritos del público animado comenzaban a gritar en coro el nombre de los dos jóvenes

—¡La tercera ronda!—Tadashi señalo a Megumi que llevaba el letrero con el numero tres

— ¡Lucha sobre troncos!

Jun apareció en la tercera pista, donde era un pantano lodoso con troncos de diferentes alturas clavados en la superficie esparcidos por el lugar —En esta ocasión —Akira comenzó a explicar— será una pelea sobre los troncos — todos gritaron emocionados.

Hikari vio a su prometido, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Ideas de mi padre, le gustan las luchas.

—A mi padre también le gustan— comento la joven —quizás por eso se llevan tan bien.

—Los participante deben estar sobre los tronco y tratar de derriba a su competencia con la ayuda de un mazo de espuma. Apareció Megumi con dos grandes tubos que en la punta llevan un cilindro horizontal y ancho, asemejando a mazos muy coloridos.

— El primero que caiga de los troncos y toque el lodo será el perdedor.

Tadashi tomo el micrófono emocionado.

—Competidores tomen sus armas — Megumi entrego los mazos a cada uno —ubiquen su lugar.

Ambos se alejaron a direcciones opuesta y saltaron a uno de los troncos que tenían dos metros de alto.

— Preparado— Hikari tomo con ambas manos el mango, no iba a perder.

— ¡Comiencen!

El inicio de la competición fue de ambos contendientes saltando entre los troncos para buscar una distancia prudente. Hanazono al estar en una distancia de dos metros tomo el mazo fuertemente y lanzo un golpe a su contrincante quien lo detuvo fácilmente con su arma. Hikari dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar cualquier contragolpe.

Kei se mantenía en su sitio sin mover un musculo, Hikari lo miro fijamente. Corrió una vez más acercándose al joven, estaba ya a un metro de distancia cuando ágilmente salto sobre la cabeza del muchacho y quedo a sus espaldas, tomo impulso y dio un golpe, buscando que el muchacho perdiera el equilibrio. Cuando le hacia falta tan solo centímetros de rozar su piel el joven salto quedando a espaldas de la mujer.

Hikari salto como pudo para poder estar a una distancia prudente. Cuando sintió que el joven buscaba golpearle el costado, trato de golpearlo otras tres veces más, encontrando el mismo resultado; el muchacho o lo esquivaba o bloqueaba. La pelinegra respiro agitada, al tratar de atacarle se estaba agotando demasiado. Miro a su contrincante el se mantenía sereno y ni siquiera estaba sudando.

La joven se sostuvo en un pie al sentir que su tobillo comenzaba a inflamarse una vez más, tenia que terminar con eso rápido. Empuño el mango y lo trajo más a su cuerpo, tendría que atacar y correr…era la única manera en que podría ganar. Salto nuevamente acercándose al joven y una estocada en la zona de las rodillas, cosa que el joven otra vez salto y evito cualquier toque con el mazo.

Hikari salto otra vez y quedo en un solo pie, sabía que si se descuidaba tan solo un poco Takishima podría atacarla en esa zona y perdería al instante, reconocía que el joven tenía una buena estrategia, dejar que ella se agotara y perdiera fuerza. Sonrió pues se sentía muy bien compitiendo con alguien de ese nivel.

Kei miraba de vez en cuando la posición en la que se sostenía la chica, sabía que si no terminaba rápido esta prueba podría ser contraproducente. Gruño pues no se iba a rendir como en la prueba pasada, ese error no lo volvería a cometer, además perder en ahora era lo que menos deseaba. Era momento de tomar las riendas de la pelea, asi que dio un par de saltos para acercarse a ella estaba decidido darle un golpe que hiciera que perdiera el equilibrio. Hikari al ver que se acercaba para atacarla directamente comenzó a dar saltos en reversa, uno tras otro, ahora le tocaba a ella esquivar y bloquear los golpes.

La pelea era realmente difícil de saber quien ganaría, cualquiera de los dos tenía la posibilidad de caer por cualquier movimiento ya que con el simple hecho de saltar de un lado a otro y los troncos tenían un anchó de unos quince a veinte centímetros.

Hikari comenzaba agotarse, estar sosteniendo su cuerpo en un solo pie era bastante difícil, pero tenía que ganar… Desvió la mirada a sus amigos… Sabía que si ganaba significaba decirles adiós para siempre. Con esa pequeña distracción resbalo de un tronco yéndose de espaldas…ya había perdido y realmente no se sentía mal por eso, podría continuar viviendo esa aventura que el destino le deparo.

Espero sentir el golpe pero una vez mas solo sintió que los pies aterrizaban lentamente en el suelo, y su muñeca era sujetada firmemente. Cuando vio lo que sucedía, Kei la sujetaba firmemente, esa era la segunda vez que le ayudaba a no caer… No sabía si se estaba volviendo repetitivo o este chico realmente le preocupaba de que ella terminara lastimada.

— ¡Hanazono Hikari ha tocado el lodo! — grito Tadashi — ¡El ganador de la prueba es Takishima Kei!

Los grito del nombre de Kei se escucharon en coro, mientras que el joven levantaba a Hikari y la cargaba para poder salir de esa pista.

— Gracias por ayudarme — dijo Hikari al bajar de los brazos del muchacho — Te felicito, ganaste limpiamente.

— Tienes que revisar esa lección — Kei señalo el pie de la chica.

—Por primera vez trato de agradecerte y alabar tus capacidades como…alguien a quien debo vencer— empuño la mano fervientemente. — ¿Y te limitas a decirme eso?

— Bien, sé que soy mejor que tu — Takishima tomo un mechón suelto de la trenza negra, y se agacho un poco para que su boca quedara a la altura del oído de Hikari.

— Señorita numero dos — se separo de la chica la cual veía al infinito sin mover un musculo.

— ¡No me llames así idiota! — Dio media vuelta encontrándose con la pose más relajada que le haya visto a Takishima desde que lo conocía.

— La próxima vez comerás mi polvo.

— ¡Hikari! — Llego Akira abrazando a su amiga. — Es una lástima que resbalaras, ibas ganando.

La joven del lunar miro a Kei de mala manera.

— Sigues sin merecerla — saco la lengua como una niña.

— Pero me alegra perder en esta ocasión…así puedo estar más tiempo con ustedes — sonrió Hikari.

— Oh, señorita numero dos…— intervino su prometido— Si alguna vez me ganas — sonrió ladino — Puedes continuar estudiando aquí con todo pagado sin que estés prometida conmigo.

—¿Escuchaste eso Hikari? ¡Podremos graduarnos juntas!

La joven de ojos azules sonrió tiernamente, tal vez ese tipo realmente no era tan malo.

—¡Takishima! — Grito la joven — Te has convertido en mi rival...ten por seguro que la próxima vez te ganare.

Kei mantuvo una sonrisa tranquila.

A lo lejos de los famosos prometidos tres personas en múltiples puntos los veían con sentimientos diferentes: uno con una admiración muy profunda que podría interpretarse en amor, otro con molestia e iría y el último maquilaba diferentes planes para divertirse.

**Notas de autora:**

Feliz día del niño para todos… ¿Qué no son niños? ¿Por qué estoy hablando de ese día ahora? ¿Estoy loca? ¿Por qué no hablo del capítulo y dejo de enfadar?

Explico:

1.- Chicas (y chicos que pueden estar leyendo) recuerden que la edad esta mas en la mente y el espíritu que en el físico y pues vamos a vivir felices como un infantes y emocionarnos de la vida.

2.- Aquí en México el día del niño es celebrado el 30 de Abril, y este capítulo esta publicado a escasos días de esta fecha…así que tómenlo como un regalo.

3.- Si señores, lo estoy….jejejeje

4.- Y ya dejo mis tonterías y comienzo. ¿Qué les pareció? Un capitulo larguísimo…de 21 hojas de Word y como dijo mi Beta coco (beta lector suplente Emmanuel) me emocione escribiendo. Tenía en mente hacer una prueba chusca y recordé que la serie tiende a exagerar las cosa…y pues me fui con eso.

Y quiero recalcar unas cosas con las personalidades de los protagonistas, se que están un poquito cambiados, se nota más en Hikari ya que ella aquí es algo prejuiciosa, cosa que en el canon es muy confiada puede que sea algo incomodo. Pero pues me puse a pensar que ella es una joven que tuvo que trabajar para comer así que puede que muchos "ricos" vean la vida fácil y su prometido con su hermetismo emocional no ayuda a que se sienta tranquila y feliz.

Por esa razón quise transmitir tantas complejidades mentales en esta ocasión donde Hikari puede ver que no todo es color negro y quizás valorar más en el futuro a la gente y confiar de mas en los que no se merecen (mas como en la serie). Ah también, Finn es también parte de los personajes de la serie que no aparecen en el anime, y la verdad este personaje tendrá cierto peso en la historia, al igual que unos cuantos que falta que aparezcan.

Con Kei es un reto describirlo, Dios, es tan pero tan "elocuente" que duro horas pensando en que dirá o hará…pero el resultado siempre será el mismo que es notables por todos: Adora a su prometida.

Aclarando edades en el fic:

Hikari: 18 años recién cumplidos.

Kei: 19 años, al cumplir los 20 tomara el puesto de líder en su empresa por ser considerado en Japón mayor de edad (según tengo el dato de la política en ese país)

Akira: 17 años próximamente 18 años

Tadashi: 18 años.

Jun y Megumir: 16 años unos de los más jóvenes en el fic

Ryuu: 23-25 años (aun no lo establezco), el mayor en esta serie (Mas madurito..mas atractivo).

Finn: 18 años.

Me gusto establecer edades diferentes en los personajes, así quizás sea más entretenido. (ok, no…me gustan las parejas con diferencia de edades XD). Para los siguientes personajes también diré las edades.

Y como tema que quiero recalcar es sobre mis lectoras tan lindas que me dejan comentarios, soy tan feliz leyéndolos y sabiendo que les gusta mi loco y humilde trabajo.

_**Hime-chan n n: **__Yo también quiero un Kei en mi vida (con todo y mal genio). Pero se que algun dia encontraremos uno (la esperanza muere al último) _____

_**Chikaru Himemiya: **__Gracias por esperarme tanto, me haces sentir muy feliz y que es valorado mi trabajo._

_**HermyLuna:**__ Tus ides me sorprendieron, porque muchas ya las tenia pensadas pero una en especial me ayudo para algo que haré en el futuro, la cual ayudara a que el fic sea inesperado… cuando aparezca créeme que serás la primera en saber cuál es._

_**Y gracias a todos que leen este fic pero no dejan su huella en comentarios, los veré a la próxima**__**.**_

Atte: Freya-x__

_**Siguiente capitulo **_

"**Los jugadores del destino" **


	5. Jugadores del Destino

Jugadores del destino

El calendario marcaba el mes de abril; para ser exactos, el 10 de Abril de 1953. Ya había pasado dos semanas desde la competición que entablaron los más famosos prometidos del Japón y el criterio de los alumnos con la joven "cenicienta" había cambiado radicalmente hasta casi convertirse en un ídolo o estrella de cine; y no decir que ese hecho tranquilizaba por una extraña razón a Akir, quien era la más obsesionada en dejar en una posición así a su nueva amiga.

En la habitación lila de la casa femenina la señorita Hikari analizaba y amontonaba algunos libros de texto en el escritorio; era necesario estudiar arduamente para el examen del día siguiente sobre sus habilidades en la case de idiomas extranjeros. Para ella realmente era apasionante poder conocer tantas lenguas aparte del japonés y el inglés el cual dominaba casi a la perfección.

Vio la montaña de libros y sonrió; era todo lo necesario para marcharse ya a la sala especial de estudio de la casa solariega. Solo esperaba que Akira no se molestara por llegar un poco tarde.

Camino entre los pasillos con una sensación extraña, pero de cierto modo ese lugar se sentía ahora más como un hogar que compartía con personas agradables. Después de entrar a clases unas cuantas chicas se habían mudado a casa, aunque no eran muchas.

En total solo eran 6 chicas las que vivían en ese lugar, y era cómodo tener comidas juntas más las charlas por las tardes mientras miraban al mar. Solo esperaba no acostumbrarse a la vida cómoda de los ricos, ya que tenía planeado muchas cosas para su futuro; claro primero era necesario quitarse de encima un compromiso sin sentido.

Bajo las escaleras y camino un par de pasillos mas hasta llegar a la amplia sala de estudio. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entro al recinto; pudo ver que entre las mesas se encontraba Akira sumergida en un gran libro.

Hikari camino despacio hasta la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga y coloco con mucho cuidado su respectivo material.

La joven del lunar despego la vista de su lectura y saludo con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra que accedieras a mi invitación— dijo.

—Me gusta estudiar con mas personas— respondió Hikari sentándose enfrente de la chica — Puedo compartir ideas y me ayuda a memorizar un poco más la información.

Akira amplio la sonrisa

— A pesar de tener el segundo nivel más alto en la escuela aun hablas como un estudiante normal que necesita repasar los apuntes. — la joven de cabello largo solo atino a sonrojarse levemente.

—Solo memorizo las cosas si me esfuerzo lo suficiente, aun me considero una chica del promedio — jugó con sus manos, era normal ser alagada por los estudiantes, pero a veces le era penoso.

—Es lo que me gusta y admiro de ti Hikari, continuas siendo una persona humilde a pesar tus numerosas cualidades— puntualizo la chica de cabello corto — También admito que Kei es similar a ti en ese sentido.

La joven Hanazono arqueo una ceja, ella no consideraba asi a su prometido.

—Es desagradable a primera mano, pero realmente es de un tipo de persona que no se vanagloria a sí mismo por su titulo o riqueza, viniendo de mi es raro lo sé, pero es mi amigo de infancia… así que lo conozco y sé que incluso es muy benévolo con la gente, lo considero así desde que…— Akira interrumpió rápidamente — Es mejor continuar con el estudio, tenemos que tener buenas notas —

Hikari no le dio mucha importancia al rápido cambio de tema de su amiga, ya que desde que escucho la actitud de Takishima sobre el ser "benévolo con la gente" le hizo recordar unos cuantos días atrás. Después de una revisión de la enfermera a su tobillo, la mujer había dictado que no podía hacer ninguna actividad física de lo que quedaba del mes, es decir tres semanas o se arriesgaría a tener una contusión mas seria la cual necesitaría otro tipo de tratamiento médico.

A la pelinegra no le agrado mucho el estar de sedentaria por tanto tiempo, pero tampoco era una irresponsable que no se preocupaba por su salud, así que muy a su pesar acepto la condición que le hizo la enfermera. Pero existía un gran problema en esto, y es que estaba destinada a rendirse a perder las próximas pruebas semanales para poder evitar su compromiso.

No descartaba el caso de que las siguientes pruebas también implicaran esfuerzo físico, ya que su prometido le había confirmado que su padre era admirador de ese tipo de competencias; y ahora Takishima y ella eran conocidos como la pareja con una fuerza titánica. ¿Quién no quisiera verlos cada semana, como los partidos de deportes en los domingos en la tarde?

La joven solo pudo atinar a sentirse frustrada, perdería las siguientes competencias por abandono.

Trato de buscar a su flamante prometido, pero este al parecer se mantenía siempre ocupado y era incluso imposible verle la sombra.

El domingo al ocaso, la joven ya estaba decidida a rendirse vergonzosamente sin explicación alguna. Decidió dar una caminata por la playa para tratar de amenguar su pesar. Al pasar los minutos y sentir la cálida y suave arena entre sus pies, se sento en una pequeña duna, mirando el color oscuro que dejaba la pérdida del sol por una montaña al contrario del mar.

Miro las olas que crecían por la marea y luego miro su pie vendado; al regresar a casa tendría que cambiarlo ya que estaba lleno de arena mojada. La tranquilidad estaba logrando un poco su objetivo de no pensar…hasta que una presencia a su espalda la hizo voltear, era Takisima.

Parpadeo varias veces para confirmar que no era una visión, y es que era extraño verlo después de casi una semana. Su rostro era mas pálido y debajo de sus ojos tenían una sombra oscura; se veía cansado como si no hubiera dormido por largo tiempo.

—Con que estas aquí señorita numero dos — hablo el joven mientras tomaba su lugar a un lado de la chica. Hikari frunció el seño por el apodo, pero en seguida noto la rigidez y cansancio que transmitía el chico al sentarse, cosa que le extraño muchísimo.

— No es muy educado de tu parte evitarme por una semana y después dirigirte a mí con sobrenombres— murmuro la chica— además si estas cansado deberías ir a dormir y no deambular por la playa.

—Creo que esa es mi línea, la enfermera dijo que no hicieras esfuerzo físico por tres semanas, y estar de caminata no es precisamente reposo — pico el joven Kei.

—Deja de decir idioteces, has de estar muy feliz por eso, ganaras fácilmente las siguientes pruebas, ya que no estaré óptima para ninguna— Exploto la chica.

—Precisamente por eso te he estado buscando— Hikari arqueo la ceja mientras miraba la pálida cara de su prometido. ¿La estaba buscando luego de esfumarse por días enteros?

—Es sobre las pruebas semanales. Explico: Mi abuelo a aumentado mis responsabilidades con la empresa, pronto tomare la batuta y es hora de que este preparado para esto.

La chica morena ahora entendía el porqué del cansancio — Entiendo, las responsabilidades tienen que tomarse en serio. Pero ¿A que vienen las pruebas a todo esto?

—He decidido convertir los retos semanales en mensuales, cada mes serán las evaluaciones. Yo podre entrar de lleno en mis responsabilidades…y tú — sonrió burlón —Prepararte más… para perder —

—Deja de burlarte idiota — empuño la mano derecha — veras que en la próxima competencia, morderás mi polvo — se levanto rápidamente de la arena.

—Recuerda que solo tendrás cinco oportunidades ya — Kei sonrió de lado.

—Serán más que suficientes — la joven camino en dirección a su casa — Y es mejor que tu vayas a descansar, o no vivirás para mañana — dijo sin voltear mientras daba las zancadas mas largas y rápidas que podía.

Hikari miro la primera página del libro una vez más; desde que se puso a meditar sobre el comportamiento de su prometido no le tomaba mucha atención al estudio. ¿Qué estaba leyendo? Quizás algo sobre la conjugación de verbos o algo así.

— ¿Hikari? — Llamo su compañera — estas muy concentrada, te he estado llamando desde hace minutos — la joven de ojos castaños sonrió tiernamente — Pero es momento de descansar.

— ¿De verdad? — Hikari miro el reloj de pared que estaba a su espalda, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde — Si que paso rápido el tiempo — oculto el hecho de que no había estudiado ni una sola palabra,

—Si — Akira comenzó a ordenar sus libros — que tal si tomamos el té en la terraza —

—Claro — Hikari comenzó a hacer lo mismo —Llevare los libros a mi habitación, en unos minutos te alcanzo allá — Tomo sus libros y salió velozmente por la puerta. Pensó molesta que después del té se pondría a estudiar todo el libro si era necesario, era vergonzoso pensar que se distrajo pensando en su insufrible prometido.

Mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras un gran letrero en cuadernillo de dibujo que decía "Alto" se interpuso en su camino. La pelinegra miro a su izquierda encontrándose con el bello rostro de Megumi totalmente serio.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto extrañada Hikari.

Megumi cambio la hoja del cuadernillo y escribió rápidamente para después mostrárselo a su amiga — ¿_Has estado con Akira?_ —

— Si, hace un momento estaba estudiando con ella — miro a la trigeña llevarse una mano a la barbilla — ¿Paso algo con ella? — volvió a preguntar.

Nuevamente la joven cantante hizo el ritual en el cuaderno.

— _Es necesario que esta semana sea vigilada la mayor parte del tiempo _— Volteo a ambos lados y luego escribió nuevamente — _Mañana en la escuela en el primer receso explicare lo que pasa. Mientras no digas ninguna palabra _— Hikari afirmo al terminar de leer.

— ¿Donde nos veremos? —

— _En el jardín de los cerezos. Cuida que no se entere por favor_— Megumi cerró el cuadernillo de golpe y después hizo una gran reverencia y se marcho rápidamente, dejando a la pelinegra bastante intrigada. De lo que llevaba de conocer a la joven Yamamoto nunca le había visto actuar tan seria, pero fuera lo que estuviera pasando el día siguiente traería la respuesta.

Hikari miro por el pasillo, dio un leve suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación. La intriga de saber qué pasa con su amiga dañaría un poco su concentración para el estudio; si tan solo cuando estuvo con Akira hubiera podido estudiar en vez de pensar en su fastidioso rival no estaría pensando en llenar su sistema de cafeína. Pero no, siempre tenía que ser Takishima el inicio de sus problemas.

En la escuela Hakusen muy temprano por la mañana Jun caminaba entre los pasillos con pasos cortos y pesados. Llevaba unos cuantos materiales de pintura en los brazos, y no había podido dormir en toda la noche esperando que su inspiración llegara. Solo necesitaba un poco para poder crear el último cuadro de la exposición que tenía planeada para la muestra artística del siguiente mes. Pero a pesar de estar enfrente de un lienzo en blanco por horas no sirvió de nada.

Estaba cansado, no podía negarlo y el estrés ya estaba tomando gran terreno en cómo se sentía. Sabía que si no dormía algo malo pasaría y preocuparía a su hermana… ¡Diablos! Si solo pudiera encontrar algo que le inspirara, una flor, una roca, lo que sea. Miro a su derecha donde se encontraba en todo su esplendor el jardín de arboles de cerezos, todos estaban en flor y la brisa de la mañana arrojaba los pétalos a una danza en forma de lluvia hasta el suelo.

Era un bonito paisaje, pero le hacía falta algo. Siguió caminando mientras contemplaba los arboles hasta que se detuvo abruptamente; en uno de los arboles pudo notar una figura humana recargada graciosamente en una de las ramas. Jun salió un poco del pasillo buscando ver mejor quien a las 8:00 de la mañana se encontraba ahí tan solitaria.

Cuando por fin pudo enfocar bien, pudo notar que en efecto era una persona y específicamente una chica; la cual llevaba un kimono rosa claro que sobresaltaba de la blancura de los pétalos de los cerezos. La joven era enigmática, su cabello era de un extraño color rojizo que más bien parecía rosa le hacía parecer una de esas Ninfas griegas protectoras de la naturaleza. El joven quería saber quién era, ver su rostro; ella era lo que le faltaba al paisaje de los árboles en flor. Dio un paso para salir del pasillo y descendió un escalón para bajo la tarima de madera, pero cuando ya estaba tocando la gravilla del jardín sintió un gran mareo y después todo se puso negro.

Megumi camino entre los arboles de cerezo, pronto seria la hora de reunión con sus amigos. Todo tendría que salir bien, aunque tenía un problema y es que su hermano no se presentó a ninguna clase. Ni siquiera a la primera optativa de equitación que tanto le gustaba.

Pego su cuaderno de escritos al pecho, si encontraba a su hermano pintando o ensayando con su violín al punto de desmayarse lo dejaría sordo, sí señor. Era deber como hermana mayor cuidarlo de sus estupideces y eso contaba con su doble personalidad. Después de la reunión buscaría a Ryuu y le pediría ayuda para encontrar a su hermano.

Cuando llego al extremo donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión pudo ver un bulto tirado en las raíces de un árbol, sigilosamente se acerco hasta ver que era su hermano durmiendo plácidamente bañado en pétalos de cerezo. La joven trigeña comenzó a mostrar su lado demoniaco a cada paso que daba, y resulto que Jun solo se saltó clases por estar dormido. Aunque bueno, eso era mejor que estar acosando a media academia.

Megumi se arrodillo a un lado del chico y comenzó a moverlo para que este despertara. El joven aun somnoliento comenzó a balbucear cosas incomprensibles y luego a mirar todos lados, hasta que atino a tocarse el rostro con un semblante adolorido.

— ¿Dónde está la Ninfa? Es decir, la chica de kimono rosa. — pregunto Jun, con lo cual Megumi arqueo una ceja y una sensación de extrañeza se produjo en ella.

—Hace un momento estaba en el pasillo y vi una chica, luego quise saber quién es y después…después…—

Jun termino su monologo rápidamente. Llevo una vez más la mano a su mejilla la cual estaba con un leve tono rojo; miro el cielo y el sol ya casi estaba en lo mas alto… ¿No será que el termino perdiendo la conciencia y su segunda personalidad ofendió a la chica y esta lo había abofeteado? Agrando los ojos al sentir pánico.

El joven se levanto como resorte y luego se sacudió todas las flores y tierra.

—Megumi, sé que esta reunión es muy importante pero necesito encontrar a alguien, por favor perdóname. Prometo explicártelo y recompensarte por esto.

Megumi ahora si pensaba seriamente en llevar a su hermano (con todo el dolor de su alma) a un psiquiátrico, primero la doble personalidad y ahora tenia visiones de seres místicos.

— ¡Megumi! — la voz chillona de Tadashi rompió con la tranquilidad del jardín. A lo lejos la chica pudo distinguir al castaño que corría saludándola abiertamente con las manos, un poco más atrás le seguía Hikari.

La joven cantante se levanto y los saludo con una reverencia.

— Perdón por la tardanza — se disculpo el muchacho — No pude resistirme a ir por unos postres al comedor — eso realmente no era novedoso —Hikari me hizo el favor de esperarme.

—_No se preocupen, acabo de llegar yo también _— se leyó rápidamente. —_ Ya estamos todos. Comencemos entonces…_

Tadashi miro a todos lados — ¿Y Jun? — pregunto.

Megumi suspiro resignada y luego escribió en la libreta: _Tuvo unos pendientes, no creo que venga…cambiando de tema, saben que pronto será una fecha importante._

Tadashi afirmo animadamente con la cabeza mientras que Hikari se quedaba quieta.

—_En la siguiente semana Akira cumplirá años_ —

—Vaya, ¿planeas hacerle una fiesta sorpresa? — pregunto animada la pelinegra recodando que a ella le encantaban los festivales tradicionales en los templos y como esta gente era rica, quizás la celebración de su amiga fuera así. — ¿Qué será lo que haremos?

—_Distraerla todo el día y que olvide que es su cumpleaños_ — Hikari entorno los ojos. —_Tenemos que esconder los regalos que le lleguen de su familia y mantenerla lo más tranquila posible_.

—Se…se supone que los cumple años son épocas de celebrar… — murmuro la chica de ojos azules — No comprendo porque quiere que lo olvide.

Tadashi se rasco la cabeza resignado, y por primera vez en su vida utilizo un tono serio en la voz.

— Hace dos años, en su cumpleaños exactamente…ella sufrió una situación desagradable que la marco en gran medida. El año pasado al recordar esta fecha no salió de casa durante una semana — miro a Megumi quien mantenía una mirada seria.

—_No queremos que vuelva a sufrir así_— escribió Megumi.

Hikari permaneció muda; Akira era, para ella, una joven animada y muy amable. Era su primera amiga en ese lugar y pensar en verle sufrir al punto de no querer salir le molestaba.

—Comprendo…— exclamo Hikari. Sus dos amigos asintieron, pero vieron que la pelinegra comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

— Pero es injusto eclipsar una fecha tan importante. Solo una vez al año se puede conmemorar y agradecer que esa persona especial viniera al mundo— dijo mientras sus ojos azules brillaron de determinación — Yo le ayudare a que disfrute su próximo cumpleaños y que nunca se vuelva a sentir triste en esta fecha.

Tadashi parpadeo un par de veces, después sonrió ampliamente mostrando todos sus dientes — Sabia que dirías eso…yo también te ayudare a encontrar una manera que se sienta feliz.

Megumi tomo su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir, al terminar lo mostro a los presentes — _Yo también quiero verla feliz_— abrazo tiernamente lo escrito, confiaba que Hikari lograría hacer algo para que Akira lograra vivir su cumpleaños felizmente otra vez.

La campana de una de las torres comenzó a repicar el término del receso, era hora de regresar a clases. Hikari sabía que tenía que encontrar una excusa para que Akira no sospechara su nuevo plan. Estaba segura que encontraría algo para alegrarla.

Unas horas después la joven Hanazono no contaba ya con esa esperanza sobre ayudar a su amiga. En todas las clases que continuaron del receso exploto una gran idea sobre que le podría gustar a una chica que materialmente tenía todo. Aunque pensándolo bien, Akira no parecía alguien que disfrutara mucho de la riqueza. Lo que le gustaba era estar con sus amigos tomando algún té exótico, recordó igualmente que le gustaba cocinar postres.

La pelinegra suspiro mientras caminaba los jardines de la escuela, lo que a ella le gustaba era ir a los festivales de verano con las linternas iluminando los puestos de comida, usar Yukatas, intentar pescar un pez dorado y por ultimo ver los hermosos fuegos artificiales. Pero Akira no era ella y quizás no le gustaba los festivales.

— ¿Señorita Hanazono? — la voz madura del jefe de caballerizas sobresalto a la chica, esta por inercia voltea hacia el hombre, este se encontraba al lado del sirviente extranjero de cabello rubio. — ¿Está perdida? —

El rostro del hombre era una combinación de formalidad y preocupación, como si fuera un padre protector. Hikari miro a su alrededor ya había pasado los invernaderos y los establos, estaba a punto de salir de las propiedades de la mansión.

—No, realmente solo estaba pensando y no me di cuenta a donde me dirigía.

— ¿Está bien señorita? ¿Tiene molestias en su tobillo nuevamente? — pregunto apresuradamente Finn muy preocupado.

—No, no, no— Hikari movió las manos negando —No es un problema lo que me tiene distraída…solo quiero— callo unos segundos mirando a los sirvientes, ¿Podría confiar en ellos? ¿Pedirles consejos para ayudar a su amiga?

-Es sobre Akira, pronto será su fecha de cumpleaños ¿No es así? — Ryuu continúo con el semblante tranquilo.

— ¿Intenta ayudarla? — pregunto. Él era sirviente y amigo de los chicos, era normal que supiera la situación.

—Sí, quiero que sea un gran día para ella — la chica comenzó a subir su tono de voz de forma emocionada. — ¡Que sea tan espectacular y divertido que nunca lo olvide!

Entonces bajo la voz en apenas un susurro.

—Pero no tengo ninguna idea.

—Usted pronto encontrara que hacer — animo el sirviente rubio.

—La joven Akira Toudou la aprecia mucho, con el simple esfuerzo se sentirá dichosa— termino Ryuu.

Hikari sonrió.

—Gracias a ambos, pero de verdad quiero hacer algo que le guste, y…— miro hacia los arboles señalando el área abandonada de la mansión —Caminar me ayuda mucho a pensar, me gustaría ver que existe en esa dirección.

—Es peligroso ir sola señorita — hablo Finn —la acompañare si no le molesta.

—Está bien, de vez en cuando es buena la compañía amiga — la pelinegra hizo una reverencia — Con gusto dejare que me acompañe.

El joven rubio camino y quedo a la par de la chica, después se despidieron del Ryuu e iniciaron su recorrido. El pelinegro cruzo los brazos y miro a Finn alejarse, negó con la cabeza y luego se marcho a hacer sus tareas.

— Y después mi hermano termino por hacer correr a todos los chicos que me pretendían — las platicas de los jóvenes se escuchaban entre la maleza después de unos minutos de caminata — al único que no pudo asustar fue a Takishima, pero aun asi es un genial hermano mayor — prosiguió Hikari mientras que Finn la escuchaba atentamente

— Y tu Finn ¿tienes hermanos? —

Un silencio por parte del chico se extendió unos segundos.

—No, no tengo hermanos…a decir verdad mis padres murieron cuando era niño.

—Perdón, no sabía— Hikari doblo las manos arrepentida.

—No se preocupe señorita, eso paso hace tiempo . Quise mucho a mis padres y por eso ahora trato de vivir bien— el joven se sonrojo levemente — Mi padre que fue extranjero murió cuando yo tenía tres años. Mi madre murió poco antes de finalizar la guerra.

—Discúlpame, debió de ser difícil— susurro la joven al entender que el sirviente se había quedado huérfano desde una tierna edad.

—Un poco, pero hace cuatro años que estoy en servicio de la familia Karino y ahora encuentro la inspiración para lograr algo más…

Callo y miro a la chica de su lado.

— Gracia a una persona, pienso en nunca rendirme.

—Eso me alegra mucho — La chica Hanazono miro el camino de hierbas y arboles sin cuidados, a pesar de estar en el misma mansión ahí ya era un mundo totalmente diferente. De repente una edificación de vidrio sobre salía de los arboles, llamando la atención a gran mediada de la chica.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Finn miro el lugar señalado por la señorita.

—Creo que es el invernadero abandonado, después de las modificaciones que sufrió la mansión para ser una academia acogedora esta zona se dejo en el olvido; entre ellos un gran invernadero de la familia…espere señorita…¿ a dónde va?

—Quiero ver el lugar, tengo una grandiosa idea — Hikari camino entre la maleza mientras que el sirviente trataba de llegar a su paso.

Al llegar a la entrada del invernadero se pudo comprobar el desastroso estado en que se encontraba; la mayoría de los paneles de cristal estaban quebrados o inexistentes, la maleza del interior que quizás con anterioridad eran plantas exóticas cubrían todo el suelo y gran parte de las paredes con enredaderas, parecía una selva tropical.

— Pensé que estaría en peor estado — hablo la chica mientras que buscaba la entrada del edificio y apartaba las plantas con las manos.

—Señorita Hanazono es peligroso, el lugar ha estado sin mantenimiento hace años…

El rubio intento detenerla siendo presa entonces de las plantas que se adherían a su ropa y no dejaba seguir a la chica.

—Como dije, tengo una idea…solo espera aquí— y al terminar de decir esa frase la chica despareció de entre el bosque frondoso del invernadero.

Hikari miro con detenimiento el lugar. El edificio era muy grande y realmente el armazón era de una muy buena calidad ya que solo tenía desperfectos "menores" a su criterio. Las hierbas podrían ser podadas y retomarían un buen aspecto, los paneles de cristal tendrían que ser cambiados y quizás acomodar los caminos de graba…y ¡oh! Es cierto un lugar para que Akira tomara el té.

— Creo que encontré una gran forma para que Akira sea feliz en su cumpleaños— sonrió Hikari.

Minutos después de que Finn perdiera la vista a la chica y que posteriormente de mucho esfuerzo pudiera salir de las plantas quiso ir a buscarla, aunque no fue necesario ya que esta salía con una gran sonrisa formada en los labios —Se cómo alegrar a Akira — declaro la chica.

El sirviente se quedo callado para dejar continuar con la declaración de la Hanazono.

—Este lugar será el regalo para ella. Solo necesito arreglarlo un poco, y será su nuevo lugar para tomar el té. Los ojos azules de la chica brillaron de emoción al declarar el proyecto.

— ¿No cree que es una buena idea? —

—Creo que…— al chico le comenzó a colorear las mejillas — Es una excelente idea, si necesita ayuda…yo estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea.

—Claro que la aceptare, y les diré a Tadashi, Megumi y Jun sobre este plan, seguro les encantara… ¿Crees que Ryuu también ayude?

—Por supuesto que si señorita, solo es cuestión de que se los mencione…

Hikari afirmo con la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña, cuando el joven miro al cielo y se volvió con la chica. — Pero ya es hora de regresar, el señor Ryuu no tardara en venir a buscarnos personalmente — exclamo Finn.

—Si es lo mejor, ya quiero escuchar lo que dirán todos. Apuesto que les encantara la idea — Afirmo la pelinegra mientras que caminaba de regreso.

— ¿No crees que es una locura?— la vos de Tadashi sobre salió de entre el grupo de amigos — Ese lugar debe de estar infestado de todo tipo de reptiles y animales. A mí no me molesta claro, pero Akira no creo que le vaya a gustar compartir espacio con eso. Megumi afirmo triste mente mientras que veía la decepción de su amiga.

—Pero si lo hacemos juntos pronto el lugar será perfecto— animo a decir nuevamente la chica secundada por Finn que estaba al lado del joven Ryuu que se mantenía al margen.

—_Pero si nosotros lo hacemos tardaremos semanas, y el cumpleaños de Akira es en unos días _— se leyó en el cuaderno de Megumi.

—Opino lo mismo que mi hermana, y recordemos que ambos tenemos que estar en ensayos ya que el siguiente mes es la presentación artística de la escuela — finalizo Jun

Hikari se sintió decepcionada, había pensado egoístamente sobre el trabajo, sus amigos tenían razón en una cosa, el cumpleaños de su amiga seria en días y no culpaba a los chicos por tener responsabilidades y ser escépticos, era lógico todo lo que pensaban ellos. Pero ella no se rendiría, les mostraría el significado del esfuerzo.

Al cabo de media hora al finalizar las clases oficialmente, Hikari se había escusado con sus amigas de tener asuntos pendientes, cosa que era verdad. Había decidido repara el viejo invernadero ella sola, así que le pidió a Finn y Ryuu herramientas de jardinería y carpintería.

Busco entre material de construcción desechado algo que le pudiera servir. Ya que había reunido todo solo hacía falta llevarlo todo al lugar. A paso seguro y lento (no podía arriesgarse a lastimarse otra vez) llevo madera, cristales viejos y demás cosas para la reconstrucción del invernadero.

Cuando todo estaba en su lugar, la joven remango su hermoso kimono azul, y comenzó a arrancar la hierba con las manos, podar los arbustos con unas enormes tijeras y acomodar la gravilla de los caminos. Al paso de unas horas, el lugar se veía…pésimo. Hikari se sentía satisfecha por su gran trabajo, pero a vista normal los arbustos estaban muy mal podados, deformes a decir verdad, las hierbas se habían retirado pero entre ella se había ido hermosas flores, lo único aceptable era la gravilla de los caminos que serpenteaba entre las jardineras.

El sol estaba por posarse en una lejana montaña, necesitaba regresar a casa, si no las chicas sospecharían y no dejarían que siguiera con su trabajo. Salió del invernadero mirando a todos lados; no quería que nadie supiera la sorpresa que preparaba. Caminó entre las hierbas para regresar a los terrenos renovados de la academia; mientras que pasaba por la sinuosa hierba comenzó a pensar que también tendría que forma un sendero si quería que Akira usara ese invernadero como una zona de descanso.

Cuando por fin se encontraba a la salida de la academia, estaba decidida a caminar hasta la casa femenina, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un auto que la esperaba; según recordaba nunca aclaro donde estaría o que haría, ni que se mantendría en terrenos de la academia. Entonces… ¿Quién sabia que estaría ocupada hasta tarde?

Subió al carro, y cuando comenzó a andar la chica quiso preguntarle al chofer quien fue el que le dio la orden, los minutos pasaron y el hombre solo pudo contestar que era su amo. Hikari frunció el seño, todos los estudiantes tenían mínimo un sirviente personal y chofer, pudo ser cualquiera, y mas contando el hecho de que ella era la "mas fuerte y valiente" admirada en la escuela.

A la tarde siguiente Hikari comenzaba a notar que los desechos de la estructura era una carga y tenia que hacer algo con ellos, comenzó a moverlos a una esquina y formar una gran montaña de madera, hierro retorcido y vidrios, miro de nuevo el lugar, ya era un dia completo de trabajo y el cumpleaños de Akira seria pronto...si seguía así no terminaría.

Siguió buscando escombros entre la hierba hasta que un trozo de cristal le cortó los dedos. La chica hizo una mueca de dolor y después se miró la herida; no era profunda pero si dolorosa. No podía dejar de pensar en que solo eso le faltaba.

De repente un ruido de ramas crujiendo le llamo la atención, movió la cabeza en la dirección del sonido y pudo ver a los dos sirvientes mirando el invernadero críticamente.

— ¡Ryuu! ¡Finn!—llamo la chica, la cual comenzaba a vendarse la herida con un pañuelo— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Vinimos a ayudar — respondió el joven de pelo oscuro. — Es nuestro dia libre en el trabajo y pensamos que necesitaría ayuda... — interrumpió su monologo cuando se dio cuenta del vendaje de la mano. Finn al percatarse de lo mismo salió corriendo hacia la joven con el semblante preocupado.

— ¿Qué le paso señorita? — el rubio miro la mano alterado.

—Solo me corte...no es nada grave — explico la morena apenada. De lo que llevaba en un mes ya se había torcido el tobillo y ahora una herida, cualquiera diría que era una torpe que siempre terminaba lastimándose. — Solo es un rasguño — respondio.

—Ni hablar señorita, usted debe descansar un poco, nosotros le ayudaremos en lo que le falta arreglar — Miro al rededor y pudo comprobar el terrible aspecto de las hierbas—...o comenzar a arreglar— murmuro lo ultimo para no ofender a la señorita ya que sabia que se había esforzado mucho.

Hikari, cruzo los brazos en señal de molestia, no le agradaba quedarse quieta y menos cuando se estaba trabajando con tanto esmero. Ryuu comenzaba a inspeccionar detenidamente la estructura del invernadero, midiendo con una cuerda. Mientras que Finn comenzaba a podar y acomodar algunas flores.

—La estructura es realmente de una excelente calidad, solo se necesitan algunos cristales nuevos, quitar la corrosión y acomodar las estructuras metálicas que se han doblado, en poco tiempo estará reparado — Hablo Ryuu satisfecho por saber que quizás la idea de la joven Hanazono no fuera tan descabellada y el invernadero volviera a su antigua gloria en menos de una semana.

— ¿Verdad que si? — Hablo emocionada Hikari pensando que porque obvio estaba que necesitaría ayuda — Solo es cuestión de unas cuantas herramientas, también se puede usar algo de la chatarra y...

Entonces comenzó a caminar a la pila de basura que había reunido con anterioridad.

—Ni siquiera lo piense señorita — la voz autoritaria del mayor detuvo a Hikari a medio camino —Usted no vuelva acercarse a esa chatarra, es trabajo de hombres, además creo que Finn necesita un poco de ayuda con la plantación de flores— miro en dirección del rubio el cual se había detenido en podar los arbustos, cuando este entendió que su jefe necesitaba persuadir a la joven sonrió.

—Es cierto, necesito ayuda para poder plantar unas hermosas flores que traje de otros invernaderos. ¿Le parece bien que me ayude?

La joven de cabello negro suspiro desganada. Aunque fuera un trabajo que conscientemente iba a realizar, prefería estar ocupada en trabajos de estructura, no en plantar florecitas. Pero bueno como ya lo había dicho ese trabajo ya tenia resignada a hacer.

Camino hasta el otro sirviente dejando a Ryuu quien comenzaba a inspeccionar la chatarra, mientras que escribía rápidamente en una pequeña libreta, saco de uno de sus bolsillos un reloj dorado y miro la hora, después fijo su mirada en el cielo.

—Me marchare al pueblo a buscar algunos obreros y herreros, regresare en unas horas— dijo, mirando al lado que estaban los dos — Si no regreso al oscurecer, es mejor que se marchen de aquí, no existe garantía de que existan serpientes o otros animales peligrosos.

Finn afirmo con la cabeza al igual que Hikari que comenzaba a tomar algunas de las flores que estaban en una canasta que trajeron los sirvientes.

—Bueno, continuemos — siguió la morena al ver que el sirviente mayor salía del invernadero.

—Si— Sonrió el joven rubio, captando en primer momento que se quedaría solo con esa chica.

Al paso de las horas el sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de las montañas, ya estaba oscureciendo y como Ryuu había señalado era mejor regresar a casa antes de que alguna serpiente comenzara a salir de su madriguera en busca de comida.

—Hicimos mucho este día — Hikari seco el sudor de su frente mirando el resultado: tenia que admitir que ahora el color verdusco de las plantas ya era contrastado por las flores nuevas y al ser podado completamente la maleza y darle forma a los arbustos le daba aspecto de un bonito jardín europeo. — Solo falta la estructura y algunos cuantos detalles más — dijo Hikari.

—Tiene razón señorita, pronto será un lugar hermoso para su amiga — secundo Finn mientras recogía algunas herramientas y las llevaba a un viejo pórtico. — Solo falta algunos muebles y será perfecto para que la señorita Toudou pueda disfrutar el lugar— miro a la chica morena con mirada soñadora. Marchémonos.

Las épocas de clases eran momentos pesados no solo para los estudiantes que ocupaban de su educación sino también para los sirvientes de la academia; quizás muchos pensaran que era exactamente el mismo trabajo que atender a una familia, pero no era así.

Algunas familias se deleitaban con la humillación de los que se consideraban inferiores a ellos dado que eran los sirvientes y por supuesto que ellos tenían que callar la mayoría de los maltratos y rebajarse a solo ser un muñeco del que se puede burlar. Aunque bueno, también los sirvientes sacaban ventaja de ciertas situaciones que llevaban varios herederos de familias poderosas al convivir en el mismo lugar: la verdadera naturaleza del hijo heredero considerado como un ángel y realmente era un demonio con quien pudiera estar al lado. La heredera que se cree una joven sin mancha y realmente hasta el mismo diablo se ruborizaría de sus andanzas, y ni que decir los romances prohibidos que eran mayoritariamente los rumores favoritos entre las sirvientas, ya que alguna de ellas era la protagonista de estos escándalos de secreto a voces. Solo existía una regla ente tantos rumores "Digas lo que digas, si son verdades o es mentiras, nunca pero nunca se deben enterar los señores".

El rumor que ahora estaba en orden del día era obvio el de la princesita cenicienta: la que al ser solo una simple obrera se convirtió en la prometida más famosa. Eso ya se sabía de muchos que era verdad, pero… ¿Que tal el hecho de que esta no estuviera tan enamorada del joven Takishima y estuviera como amante de un simple sirviente extranjero?

— ¿Es verdad lo que dices Kaho? — pregunto una de las sirvientas que caminaban por el jardín hacia al lavandería.

—Claro que si Akane — afirmo su otra compañera — La señorita — arrugo la nariz ante tal titulo — Hanazono, parece ser que tiene un romance prohibido con ese chico Finn, dicen que los han visto muy junto desde que ella llego aquí.

—No puedo creer eso— contesto Akane — La joven Hanazono se comprometió con Takishima por amor, todos los periódicos lo señalan así, incluso todo el mundo nota la mirada que tiene el joven con la chica.

—Si quizás el joven Takishima este embobado con Hanazono, aunque y ¿quien dice que Hanazono lo esté? — Kaho se acercó más a su compañera.

— Ya ves que para pescar a un hombre rico solo es necesario abrir las piernas, ahora que se tiene confirmado su compromiso. Hanazono puede libremente tener amantes al por mayor.

— ¡Estás loca Kaho!

Akane arrugo más fuertemente el canasto lleno de ropa sucia — Es absurdo lo que dices, lo que pasa que aun estas dolida de que Finn te rechazara hace algún tiempo.

Kaho frunció el ceño y volteo al rostro para que su compañera no viera la molestia al recordarle el rechazo, pero en menos de dos segundos cambio al de jubilo al ver una escena deliciosa.

—Mira Akane, si no me quieres creer, velo por ti misma.

La aludida miro en la dirección que señalo Kaho, de entre los jardines que iban a la zona antigua una pareja caminaba muy junta, ella trataba de quitarse algunas ramas y hojas secas del cabello que comenzaba a soltarse de un hermoso moño, mientras que el joven rubio sacudía la tierra entre su ropa.

—No, puede ser…— Akane ahogo un grito, ella alguna vez soñó con el que su amado señor pudiera vera como algo mas, al enterarse de la historia de Hanazono tuvo un atisbo de esperanza que para enamorarse no era necesario un titulo, de que algún día ella lograría ver a ese chico confesarle un amor tan grande como ella sentía.

—Los rumores son ciertos… — una tercera voz intervino entre las dos sirvientas, una pareja que miraba también la escena sugestiva — Hanazono no es la chica honesta que se cree que es — La mujer de un impecable kimono verde con un extraño color de cabello rosado hablo con otro chico.

Las sirvientas abrieron los ojos de sorpresa al ver a los jóvenes, Kaho tomo a Akane del brazo animándola a caminar mas rápido, no quería enfrentarse con algún regaño mal dirigido por culpa de esa muchacha Hanazono o Finn, ya que se notaba a leguas que esa pareja que precisamente era de una familia tan importante como los Takishima reprobaban lo que acababan de ver.

—Sakura, quizás sea necesario que intervengas con tu ex prometido.

El chico con un porte digno y una sonrisa torcida, acomodo un poco su cabello que al igual que la joven contaba con un extraño color rojizo que parecía ser un rosado oscuro.

— No es conveniente que una persona de esa calaña entre a una familia tan importante.

—Así es querido primo, no permitiré que alguien tan deshonesto manche el nombre de una familia.

En la casa femenina, Hikari terminaba su baño después de un glorioso día de trabajo, solo un poco más y su proyecto estaría terminado. Si tan solo sus amigos se hubieran decidido a ayudarle seria aun más fabuloso.

Después de vestirse y comenzarse a cepillar el cabello escucho que tocaban la puerta, quizás era la sirvienta que siempre trataba de ayudarle a vestirse. Hikari suspiro resignada, a pesar de que ella misma le decía que no era necesario tantas consideraciones aun seguían tratándola como una frágil princesa.

Abrió la puerta, y ahí parada en el umbral no era la figurita menuda de la sirvienta quien esperaba esperando, si no Megumi quien cargaba su cuaderno con un pequeño letrero que decía si podía pasar. La pelinegra se hizo a un lado y le sonrió pidiéndole que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio.

Megumi negó con la cabeza, para después seguir con la siguiente hoja escrita: —_ Vine aquí a pedirte disculpas y decirte que los chicos hablamos y decidimos ayudarte con el invernadero…_—

—De verdad, pero ustedes están ocupados — intervino Hikari

—_No nos subestimes_— escribió rápidamente en otra hoja— _Existen muchas presentaciones artísticas, pero este regalo para alegrar a una buena amiga solo existe una vez._

Hikari embozo una sonrisa y abrazo a la trigueña. —Gracias — dijo sonriente.

Megumi, paso a otra hoja en blanco y escribió tan rápido como pudo :_Somos nosotros quienes tenemos que agradecerte, ninguno pudimos hacer lo que tu estas apunto de lograr…pero mejor es que nos esforcemos para terminar lo que planeaste_.

—Cierto, mañana los esperare terminando las casas en la zona antigua de la escuela, lleven lo que crea será necesario, Finn y Ryuu me ayudaron hace poco.

La morena comenzó a relatar un poco de las cosas que habían logrado y lo que hacia falta a su criterio.

—_Bien, allí estaremos mañana…_— paso la hoja a un letrero que parece había sido escrito previamente— _ ¡M_uchas Gracias Hikari! —

Después la joven de la libreta dio una gran reverencia y comenzó a andar a la puerta en señal de que era necesario marcharse, al estar sola nuevamente Hikari dio un gran salto de alegría, por fin vería lo que tanto deseaba, sus amigos ayudando a formar un gran y hermoso espacio para compartir.

Estaba segura que lo que le esperaba después de esa noche iba a ser maravilloso, nada podría arruinarlo.

**Notas de autora: **

Ho…Hola (la pobre autora se mueve esquivando zapatos)…Ok, ok. No tengo perdón de Dios, pero pues les explicare como va mi vida en estas fechas:

Estoy a punto (meses) de terminar mi carrera profesional, así que como es costumbre en mi universidad el ultimo año esta de pasar en prácticas (trabajar sin paga) donde muestro lo que aprendí en estos años…y pues todo está de locos (mención aparte que estudio psicología). Además hace apenas unos días hice un terrible examen para sacar mi título, duro un día completo, me la pase estudiando durante un mes para enterarme que no era necesario machetear (frase en México utilizada para aprender cosas de memoria) y era pura lógica….solo espero los resultados en un mes. Ejem, ya dejo de desahogarme y pues continuo con la historia.

¿Qué les pareció chicas?, Kei es un hombre muy ocupado y deja muy solita a su prometida, tanto que ya comenzaron los rumores de que la pelinegra tiene un amante. Y otra cosa ¿Qué le paso Akira para que odiara su cumpleaños? Quizás los personajes que acaban de aparecer tengan la respuesta para eso si es que no causan más problemas.

Otra cosa que está entrando como en el canon original el famoso y especial "invernadero", es S. A. tiene que aparecer ese lugar tan importante.

Antes de pasar a los saludos y agradecimientos de mis queridas lectoras que nos las olvido solo, solo… (La autora mira a todas las chicas buscando en el suelo no solo zapatos, sino hasta tacones y tacos de futbolista) el tiempo es corto y las actividades muchas, agradezco primero al chico que me ayudo en corregir mis locuras Betacoco (Emmanuel gracias por tenerme paciencia, pero si corrigieras más rápido no me enojo) y esto me recuerda que mi beta verdugo (Aydee) ya no me ayudara en este proyecto, como ambas estamos en las rectas finales de la carrera prefiero dejarla libre.

Y ahora si mis queridas chicas gracias por leerme y llegar hasta aquí.

Stefigraf, Hinatadragneel, Rosalie BittersweetCullen, Hikakei, HermyLuna, rebeca26, Chikaru Himemiya, Hikaryzz.

Ustedes de verdad con sus comentarios me dieron un jaloncito de oreja para poder escribir este capítulo, sus pensamientos de mi fic, sus opiniones y hasta el "espero que actualices pronto" era para mí un ánimo a seguir y no dejar morir este fic.

Y casi lo olvido, pronto este fic tendrá su propia portada (me voy de la pagina un tiempo y me encuentro con nuevas cosas) como adelanto será Hikari a mi puro estilo representando los años en los que se desarrolla el fic, solo que ahora la tengo en el proceso de coloreado así que quizás en unos días ya este. Espero su opinión.

Nos veremos a la próxima espero no tardar tanto esta ocasión.

_**Gracias a todos que leen este fic pero no dejan su huella en comentarios, los veré a la próxima.**_

Atte: Freya-x

_**Siguiente capitulo **_

"**Pasado destino"**


	6. Pasado destino

**Todos los personajes aquí escritos pertenecen a Minami Maki, solo la historia me pertenece.**

**Contrato con la vida**

En este capítulo se tendrán escenas dispersas sobre el pasado y presente así que estarán marcadas de esta manera: …-…

**Pasado destino**

La mañana era increíble, todo se veía con un brillo especial que a cualquiera alegraría, Hikari caminaba entre los pasillos mientras que tarareaba una cancioncilla recordando el día anterior cuando sus amigos llegaron cada uno con unos cuantos sirvientes y obreros que ayudarían con las reparaciones.

Todo marcho tan bien que el invernadero estaba en condiciones perfectas al terminar el día, Ryuu al llevar herreros pudieron arreglar completamente la estructura, aunque pensando un poco no sabía quién les había pagado a esas personas, que al ser trabajadores ajenos a la mansión y familias debieron de pedir un sueldo por su trabajo, solo esperaba que el sirviente no les hubiera pagado de su propio salario.

Regresando a lo que había sucedido el día anterior, Megumi sugirió que se hiciera una cocina en el invernadero para que así Akira pudiera cocinar cuando quisiera.

Jun mientras tanto pidió que se pudiera colocar instalaciones eléctricas que servirían en gran medida para dar una atmosfera más acogedora.

Y por ultimo Tadashi estuvo resuelto en ayudar a muchas sirvientas a crear un área del jardín en colocar gran cantidades de rosales.

En unas horas más regresarían todos al invernadero para ver que más faltaba y comenzar a decorar para la fiesta sorpresa de Akira. Nada podría salir mal, absolutamente nada...

Entonces algo alto y duro se cruzo en el camino de la joven, al mirar con lo que había chocado se encontró con un joven bastante peculiar, su cabello parecía de color rosa, si, rosa oscuro, seria acaso por causa de radiaciones nucleares que le había quedado así el cabello, pensó Hikari muy concentrada. Sin darse cuenta de que el chico en cuestión le pasaba una mano frente a los ojos para llamarle la atención, la pelinegra parpadeo un par de veces y luego se inclino como disculpas, que bueno que no se leían mentes o sabría de sus pensamientos un tanto ofensivos.

— Disculpe por chocar con usted — dijo la joven. — me encontraba distraída, no fue mi intención, yo…—

—No se preocupe, yo también me encontraba pensando en otras cosas señorita…—

—Hana...Hanazono Hikari— la pelinegra volvió a dar una leve reverencia.

—Vaya, usted es la famosa Hanazono, la prometida de Takoshima— sonrió el joven abiertamente. —Mi nombre es Saiga Yahiro, soy un viejo amigo de Kei—

—Mucho gusto, disculpe no conocerlo solo que no me habían platicado de usted o…y ¡Vaya! Takishima es un poco grosero al no presentarnos—

—No se preocupe usted señorita, estuve mucho tiempo en el extranjero y apenas acabo de llegar junto con un pariente a esta escuela, ni siquiera Takishima, Karino o Aki…Toudou saben que estoy aquí — el chico miro fijamente a la chica, ya la había visto entre las sombras, se veía simple y muy despistada, los rumores de que era una casa fortuna eran verdad, a leguas se veía que su estatus inferior le hacía buscar dinero.

—Vaya, entonces seria agradable que pronto les diga su retorno a todos…— hablo animada Hikari, si eran amigos de infancia Akira, Tadashi y el molesto Takishima de este joven tan educado.

—No por favor, quiero mantenerlo es secreto— interrumpió Yahiro — quiero que pase un poco más de tiempo antes de que se enteren de mi regreso, espero que lo comprenda —

—Ya veo, ¡Que lastima en unos días para el 19 de abril!, realizaremos una gran fiesta para Akira Toudou…— Yahiro miro por unos segundos a su lado izquierdo —Dicen que el año pasado…ella no salió de su habitación…— la chica miro una leve mueca de dolor en el rostro del chico —Por eso esta vez hemos decidido hacerle una gran fiesta para que pueda olvidar su dolor y sea muy feliz — finalizo eufórica Hikari.

Yahiro la miro por unos segundos, era una cazadora de fortuna…pero podía hacer esos comentarios... ¿Hacer feliz a Akira? Algo que él no logro….no, esta chica planeaba algo y lo descubriría, no dejaría que alguien se metiera las familias ricas, y menos una estafadora. —Espero que eso resulte, todos mis amigos de infancia me son muy importantes — sonrió falsamente — por esa razón no permitiría que nadie les haga daño…— su sonrisa se torció de tal manera que podría decirse que su rostro se transformo en una máscara de odio puro, aunque Hikari no le prestó atención.

—Tenga por seguro que la fiesta será muy divertida — Hikari siguió sonriendo abiertamente. De repente las campanas que anunciaban las clases comenzaron a sonar, Hikari se despidió con una gran reverencia y se marcho rápidamente, dejando a Yahiro quien solo podía pensar en echar esa intrusa de circulo que se había metido a la fuerza.

Los días para el cumpleaños de Akira ya eran realmente pocos, todos sus amigos se esforzaban para que la sorpresa estuviera terminada y que ella no sospechara nada, así que se creó el método de que cada uno de ellos la distraería con cualquier argumento mientras los demás trabajaban.

Por otro lado Akira comenzaba a sentirse cada vez mas decaída, no lo mencionaba, pero su forma de actuar, su sonrisa fingida, la baja de ánimos al hablar cosas desagradables de Kei con Hikari. Incluso el despistado Tadashi, quien convivía más con la chica con la escusa de comer sus postres, notaba que la mayoría del tiempo se le quemaba las galletas, le ponía sal al té en vez de azúcar u olvidaba como hacer los postres.

Debía de admitir que a pesar de ser uno de los chicos más relajados del Japón, o más bien del mundo, ya comenzaba a preocuparse después de darle un gran mordisco a un pastel mal cocido, como las veces anteriores aunque sufriera el comer eso, debía de hacer caso omiso, y miraba de reojo a su amiga que solo veía al horizonte tomando su té salado sin que se diera cuenta.

Esa noche cuando regresaba a casa después de esa tarde donde no solo se comió la rebanada de pastel crudo sino todo para tratar de hacer molestar a Akira, sin tener algún resultado. Se encerró en su habitación en total oscuridad, porque en su cabeza no dejaba de recordar lo que paso hace dos años...o al menos el resultado en que quedo Akira.

…-…

La fiesta de la chica Toudou era organizada como desde hace unos años por el prometido de está, siempre ornamentada, lujosa y exclusiva, era la cerebración del año para muchas familias destacadas y es que la familia anfitriona era tan o más importante que los Takishima. Tadashi como de costumbre llegaba unas horas tarde a la marcada, al bajar del auto, bostezó, tomo el regalo de obligación que ni siquiera había elegido para su amiga de infancia y es que bueno aunque fuera muy importante esa fiesta, simplemente no le gustaba asistir a cosas tan frívolas y menos ver a su amiga aparentando estar cómoda entre tantos adultos aburridos.

Camino entre el jardín rascándose la cabeza arruinando su peinado y dejándolo alborotado como siempre, bostezó una vez mas y subió las escaleras hasta la puerta de la mansión tipo occidental donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración.

El joven sin mucho pudor decidió abrir la puerta antes de que un sirviente lo hiciera, pero cuando iba a tomar el pomo de la gran puerta de madera, esta se abrió tras un grave rechinido, dejando ver en primer plano una imagen horrible.

Akira en su precioso vestido de fiesta lleno de pastel y ponche, su rostro era una máscara de suciedad de maquillaje y betún también estaba claro que ella había llorado a mares por el camino acuoso que cruzaba sus mejillas. En general se veía pálida, sin vida, sus ojos rojos por el llanto no eran más que dos pozos sin brillo.

Tadashi lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue tirar todo lo que tenía en las manos y abrazar a su amiga sin importar nada mas, cuando por fin sintió el cuerpo de ella, este estaba temblando, pensó que comenzaría a llorar otra vez, pero no fue así, la joven se quedo a los segundos como si fuera una estatua de granito.

Los minutos pasaron, no existía ruido en la mansión, ni el movimiento del viento en los arboles…nada, era como si todo estuviera muerto. Tadashi entonces tomo la mano de la chica y la guio por el jardín hasta encontrarse con el auto de la familia, verifico que el chofer estuviera distraído y aprovecho para marcharse en el junto con su amiga, suerte que las llaves estaban en la guantera.

Después de un recorrido por la ciudad el castaño llego a un mirador que se encontraba arriba de una colina, salieron del auto y la pareja comenzó a ver el paisaje nocturno, como la luz de las casas era competido por las estrellas del firmamento.

Tadashi miraba de vez en cuando a su amiga de infancia, no era la misma chica alegre que conocía, se veía pequeña y frágil como una niña, la ropa llena de comida, el cabello seco pero con la impresión de que lo llenaron de ponche u otro liquido, ya no era el mismo pelo sedoso que tanto le gustaba y no admitía que así fuera.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que Akira susurro algo inentendible captando la atención del castaño, este la miro fijamente, cuando Akira noto que le ponía atención dijo entonces algo muy raro... — Ya no estoy comprometida—.

Tadashi la miro fijamente, esperando una explicación o algo más, y es que era completamente extraño, ya que si bien su amiga no amaba su prometido, eran inseparables desde niños. Y ahora ella decía eso, así porque si con esa expresión tan fría. Algo realmente grave había pasado...pero sabía que no podía preguntarle a la chica, solo pudo atinar ha hablar de las estrellas y lo bien que se sentía estar ahí.

Toda la noche estuvieron en el risco en silencio, mirando como en el firmamento se apagaban las estrellas y daban paso a otro día.

—Te llevare a tu casa— fue la última palabra que pudo dirigirle a Akira, poco después su familia de la chica que estaba en problema económicos, que esa era la razón por la que estaba comprometida, pudo lograr encontrar apoyo para regresar a la cabeza del manejo del comercio extranjero por su amigo Kei Tahisima. Tadashi por su parte solo supo que en aquel día Akira había caído en un gran mar de dolor por culpa de su ex prometido y él por llegar unas horas tardes no pudo defenderla, admitía que sentía mucha culpa, él pudo cambiar el cómo se comportaba ahora esa chica…si tan solo pudiera hacerla feliz.

…-…

El reloj de la cómoda a lado de la cama, en la plena oscuridad de la habitación solo escuchando el ligero tic tac de las manecillas y posteriormente las campanadas que anunciaban las dos de la madrugada, Tadashi aún no podía dormir, sus pensamientos seguían atrapados en los tristes ojos de Akira…Sabia que esta fiesta le ayudaría un poco a regresar a su alegría acostumbrada, pero una vez más el no sería el autor de una bonita sonrisa.

Se levantó de la cama y camino hasta el baño privado de su habitación, abrió las llaves del lavabo y se lavó la cara, al tener ya el rostro húmedo se miro al espejo de enfrente. No entendí porque se sentía tan frustrado al no poderla hacerla feliz, si solo era su simple amiga de infancia, pero su deseo más grande desde que la vio en el horrible estado en la fiesta no paraba de pensar en mil maneras de hacerla sonreír.

La imagen del espejo sonrió sarcástico, sus payasadas eran una boba estrategia pero admitía que le encantaba ver a Akira rabiar y hasta golpearlo porque le avergonzaba, aunque sabía que siendo tan torpe como era, y era duro aceptarlo, no sería esa niña que conoció que adoraba ver las rosas y tomar el té el jardín, si tan solo fuera más caballeros como Kei o…Yahiro.

Cerró los ojos, ese bastardo la lastimo de una manera imperdonable, si alguna vez se lo topaba no solo le quitaría todo el cabello de color raro a tirones y después lo tiraría por un risco. Suspiro, que cosas pensaba, Yahiro fue su amigo pero no perdonaba el hecho de huyera al extranjero después del cumpleaños de Akira; y menos lo que le haya hecho...ya que no quería preguntarle a su amiga y Kei nunca menciono lo que paso.

Se dirigió a la cama esperando poder dormir, pero las imágenes de su amiga le circulaban dejando olvidado el hecho de tener sueño. Era así desde hace tiempo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza las expresiones tan tiernas, sonrió ampliamente, hasta era tierna cuando se enojaba, sus sonrojos, su timidez y sobre todo su arrojo al tratar de vivir a pesar de un triste pasado.

Suspiro pesadamente mirando al cielo raso de su habitación, su tortura mental e ingenua debía terminar ya, era obvio lo que le pasaba, podría ser despistado pero no era bobo, tenía que admitir algo inevitable… Se había enamorado profundamente de Akira su tierna mejor amiga de la infancia.

Faltaban solo un día para la fiesta sorpresa de Akira la renovación del invernadero estaba terminada completamente. Hikari miro las flores de colores que sobresalían del mar verdoso, los caminos de gravilla mas allá una pequeña sala con muebles de paja una mesa de centro de madera fina.

— _Es hermoso _— dijo Megumi en su libreta. —_ Realmente logramos terminar mucho antes del día y tenemos suficiente tiempo para poder adornarlo y realizar una gran fiesta en este lugar _—

—Esa idea es perfecta — animo Tadashi — comenzaremos a traer cosas para adornar en la tarde y mañana en la noche será la gran fiesta.

— ¡Sera una fiesta como los festivales de verano! — grito emocionada Hikari recordando los faroles rojos de papel y los diferentes puestos de comida tradicional.

Sus amigos la vieron fijamente por unos segundos hasta que Tadashi hablo — No es mala idea, podremos invitar a todos los chicos de la escuela y será muy divertido —

—Podemos usar fuegos artificiales / _ Podemos usar fuegos artificiales_— dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos siguiendo con el tema del festival de verano.

— Entonces nos veremos en unas horas — sonrió Hikari.

Pasaron las clases tan rápidamente que el grupo de chicos conformados solo por Hikari, los gemelos y Finn; Tadashi en ese momento se encontraba con Akira quien de verdad ya comenzaba a verse mas decaída.

Los chicos entusiasmados comenzaron a colgar faroles, listones y adornos de papel dejando todo completamente adornado en unas cuantas horas, ya al momento de que las primeras estrellas de la noche los jóvenes veían su obra terminada, los farolillos rojos brillaban haciendo una iluminación armoniosa en las plantas, los adornos y las mesas que gracias a una intervención de Tadashi fueron acomodadas para que al día siguiente pudieran colocar los bocadillos deliciosos.

— ¡Mañana es el gran día! — Anuncio Hikari a todos sus amigos. — Nos espera una gran fiesta —

Todos sus amigos se sintieron satisfechos por el gran fruto que habían logrado, realmente ya podía imaginarse que su amiga pudiera regresar a la misma chica y disfrutar su cumpleaños como era debido…todo saldría bien.

Hikari y sus amigos salieron del invernadero de regreso a casa, sintiendo la alegría de un proyecto que pronto se cumpliría sin notar que dos hombres veían fijamente el invernadero reconstruirlo.

—Pudieron lograrlo — sonrió Ryuu — Admito que la señorita Hanazono, tiene un gran ímpetu y puedo lograr algo imposible — miro a su acompañante que se encontraba sonriendo dulcemente.

— Siempre supe que lo lograría— murmuro Kei admirando un poco más a su prometida.

—Debes de darte crédito a ti mismo, la estuviste ayudando en las sombras, ¿no es así? —Ryuu miro la estructura de hierro del invernadero —Nunca hubiera podido pagar ese trabajo de herrería, si no fuera que alguien estuviera moviendo los hilos — paso una vez mas la mirada a su acompañante, sus silencios eran continuos pero su expresión cambiaba ligeramente, y como su amigo lo conocía bien — Y creo sinceramente que debiste presentarte tu en vez de enviarme a mi como su cuidador y mensajero. Ella podría conocerte mejor — el joven de pelo oscuro noto un ligero pero muy ligero sonrojo en su amigo. — He de admitir que estar a su lado como compañero de trabajo estoy comprendiendo porque la elegiste a ella. De verdad la señorita Hanazono es una buena chica —

Tahishima dirigió con la mirada el camino donde minutos antes había desaparecido su prometida — Ella es lo más precioso que he encontrado — Ryuu palmeo la espalda de su joven amigo, sabía desde el inicio cual era el interés de él con la señorita y de ante mano esperaba que pudiera lograr un avance con ella, pero bueno también sabia lo hermético que podía ser, por esa razón solo aportaba su pequeña ayuda, aunque sabia que el que debería hacer el gran paso era Kei, rezaba por que pudiera quitarse un poco su timidez.

— Mañana podrás estar con ella — menciono Ryuu al final con la esperanza de que Kei dijera una afirmación, su trabajo lo absorbía pero sabia que los cortos momentos con los que pasaba con su prometida eran muy importantes.

La noche era hermosa, un claro ejemplo de belleza y tranquilidad, pero en su interior era todo lo contrario. Mañana seria el día nuevamente, pensó Akira, el día que le recordaba la amargura de la traición, quería que el reloj caminara rápido y ese día solo durara un segundo. Cerro su habitación con seguro, no quería que nadie enterar o mejor dicho no entraran los autores de su desdicha.

Se recostó en la cama sin cambiarse de ropa, toda la tarde estuvo con Tadashi que continuaba haciendo sus absurdas payasadas, adoraba a su amigo, era el chico que mas la cuidaba, aunque no podía quitarle su dolor completamente…si tan solo fuera más fuerte, si tan solo nunca hubiera pasado ese día. Cerró los ojos pesadamente y su mente comenzó a trabajar recordando aquello que trataba de olvidar, ese día el cual cumplía 16 años...

…-…

Ese día se vio en el espejo por última vez, revisando su aspecto, el cabello largo estaba bien peinado en un moño, su vestido occidental de color blanco apenas le rosaban las pantorrillas, los zapatos de tacón y el ligero maquillaje en su rostro era como marcaba la moda occidental. Salió de su habitación y entro al lujoso auto que la llevaría a su esplendida fiesta al otro lado de la ciudad.

Cuando llego a la fiesta pudo ver numerosos autos en esa mansión estilo occidental, las luces de los candelabros formaban la atmosfera mágica en los jardines, como en año anterior y el anterior a ese, la tratarían como una princesa, tendría un baile espectacular, cena magnifica y todos los invitados de la alta sociedad la alagarían hasta el cansancio…molesto en verdad, solo por el dinero se ganaba estatus, ella lo sabia bien y por ahora no contaba con tanto nivel económico si no fuera por su prometido. Y es que después de la guerra su familia callo a números rojos, cosa que altero su forma de ver la vida ya que su adorada familia la decidió "vender" o mejor dicho comprometer en matrimonio con uno de sus mejores amigos.

En términos lógicos no era tanta desgracia como se podría pensar, porque era su deber al ser la única hija de la familia Toudou, y su prometido era alguien que conocía desde niña y le tenía cierto cariño una vida con el no seria tan mala de todos modos no existían esos matrimonios de fantasía donde la pareja se casaban enamorados y viven felices, eso solo existía en los cuentos de hadas.

Miro los jardines una vez mas, las flores brillaban de un color dorado, después se detuvo para observar bien el candelabro, las repisas estaban llenos de flores blancas y listones rojos, suspiro, ese día de Abril a pesar de ser su cumpleaños algo mas iba a pasar, se anunciaría su compromiso oficialmente y en unos meses se casaría, bueno ya tenia 16 años, entonces oficialmente podría casarse. Miro a su acompañante una prima lejana que solo funcionaba como chaperón, ya que le hablaban un par de ves y luego cada quien se iba por su lado, sus padres llegarían tarde esta vez, necesitaban esforzándose con la línea de comercio nacional e internacional, el dinero de su prometido solo sirvió para no morir como empresa, pero necesitaban mas empresarios que inviertan y así regresar a la gloria.

Miro nuevamente el sendero a la casa y camino segura, lenta y escoltada por la chica que parecía mas un mueble que una persona, al cruzar aquella gran puerta cambiaria su vida para siempre, dio un parpadeo y se encontró con el lujoso vestíbulo, fue entonces comenzó a escuchar la música de fondo, el sirviente cerro la puerta y pidió su abrigo, Akira miro la puerta de enfrente cerrada. Su vida cambio a partir de que entro aquella mansión…

…-…

Era la mañana del 19 de abril, en términos militares era el día D, para Hikari y sus amigos el cumpleaños esperado de Akira. La pelinegra se levanto temprano de costumbre, comenzó con su aseo personal hasta que llamaron a la puerta. La pelinegra abrió la puerta encontrándose con una sirvienta que llevaba una gran caja.

—Buenos días señorita — anuncio la mujer —mi señor ha mandado esto, espero que les guste — le entrego la caja y después dio una gran reverencia antes de marcharse.

Hikari entro nuevamente a su habitación, dejo la caja en la cama, "su señor" sabía quien era, obviamente su prometido hacia acto de presencia después de una larga semana, pensó en guardar la caja en algún rincón y nunca abrirla, le parecía como esos regalos de disculpa de un esposo infiel.

Suspiro mientras daba media vuelta y contundió con su arreglo personal, vio la yukata preparada, en cualquier momento llegaría la doncella para ayudarla a colocársela, luego volvió a mirar la caja su curiosidad era grande y quería saber que se encontraba ahí dentro.

La puerta se abrió, era la sirvienta que nuevamente llegaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. — Buenos días señorita Hikari — saludo, y al instante se dirigió donde estaban las prendas para comenzar a colocárselas —me alegra que por fin aceptara mi ayuda, es difícil colocarse una yukata por si misma —.

—A veces necesito un poco de ayuda — recordando entonces a su prometido y las veces que le había ayudado tanto la vez que se lastimo el tobillo como en el enfrentamiento, después sacudió la cabeza porque sabia que no resistiría mas y abriría esa caja.

La sirvienta después de unos minutos logro terminar con Hikari, su peinado y su hermoso kimono de color rosado. La Hanazono se miro en el espejo y pudo notar la horquilla sobresaliendo de su cabello. Bien ya, su prometido era bastante condescendiente, pero no dejaba de lado que fuera un patán pretencioso.

—Señorita le han traído un regalo — dijo la sirvienta cargando la caja — debe de ser un regalo del joven Takishima — sonrió, la joven de ojos azules entorno la mirada, nadie excepto sus amigos sabían que se llevaba de manera pésima con Takishima, así que ahora debería fingir.

—Si, acaba de llegar — miro nuevamente la caja que la sirviente llevaba hasta el escritorio.

—Entonces llegue a mal momento, estaba a punto de abrirlo, no, debió de abrirlo al momento de recibirlo… ¿Qué es?— la mujer estaba emocionada ante los detalles que el joven amo tenia con esta señorita.

Hikari agrando los ojos tratando de justificarse —No, yo no…—

—Es precioso — interrumpió la sirvienta, la pelinegra pudo observar que la sirvienta abrió la caja, camino hasta el escritorio y pudo ver entre papel un vestido de fiesta tipo occidental de color azul marino y sobre este una nota en un sobre blanco. — Este vestido debe ser usado en un momento especial —dijo la sirvienta sin darse cuenta que ella había sido la primera en saber que contenía la caja.

—Si...si… — el nerviosismo de Hikari le hacía parecer una novia avergonzada, aunque nadie imaginaria que era por no ser descubierta de una mentira.

— Y mire la nota, debe de ser una encantadora nota de amor — la sirvienta se la entrego a Hikari y después se salió — la dejare a solas —.

La pelinegra sintió la nota en sus manos, si la sirvienta supiera la verdad, de seguro se volvería un escándalo, torció la boca; bueno si ya sabia que le había enviado ya mínimo sabría por que lo hizo y comenzó a abrir al sobre.

—Señorita numero dos — comenzó a leer a media voz, molesta, que forma era esa de llamarla — te envió este vestido para que puedas usarlo para la fiesta de hoy en el invernadero, espero te guste — la ultima oración la letra se hacia mas delgada y tenue, parecía que le había costado mucho escribirla. Con que era un vestido de fiesta, debía de admitir no era un mal chico, pero como se había enterado que habría una fiesta sorpresa…Tadashi, pensó rápido, si Tadashi debió de haberle dicho.

…-...

Al entrar al salón de fiestas todo estaba hermosamente decorado con dorado, blanco y rojo, se encontraban presentes la mayoría de las familias importantes, mesa de bocadillos a las orillas con postres, comida fina y vinos caros; al fondo una pequeña orquesta de cuerdas que tocaba música occidental, sonrió, no esperaba encontrarse una consola toca discos como en las fiestas de las personas trabajadoras, el lujo era parte de los Saiga. Su acompañante se detuvo abruptamente a su lado sacando a Akira de sus pensamientos, el sirviente entonces anuncio su llegada como era costumbre, la festejada había llegado, pero lo que paso fue totalmente diferente a lo que pensó, los típicos aplausos y halagos frívolos…en vez de eso, un silencio sepulcral y miradas extrañas s sus personas, pasaron unos segundos más y la fiesta continuo normalmente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Akira se quedo muda por unos segundos y su compañera la miro también, era raro, muy raro, pero al instante los pensamientos de salir huyendo de ahí se disiparon, era un pensamiento tonto.

Su prima se separo de Akira y al instante ella se quedo sola, miro al salón buscando a su prometido, a Tadashi o incluso Kei quien obviamente debería estar presenta en esta fiesta de cumpleaños-compromiso. Pero ninguno de los tres se encontraba presentes, camino a la mesa de los bocadillos retomando posibilidades donde se encontrarían, Tadashi llegaría tarde obviamente como siempre. Kei era extraño que no se encontrar presente pero desde el año pasado se involucro tanto con los negocios familiares que casi nunca lo veía. Mientras que Yahiro su prometido, debería estar ahí, pero por Dios era su compromiso.

Tomo unas galletas de la mesa de bocadillo y comenzó a comérselas de una forma poco agraciada, no importaba que la gente pomposa y estirada, miro los ventanales del salón y pudo percibir que unas personas la miraban fijamente y luego chucheaban. Eso definitivamente no era normal, por muy frívolos que fueran estas personas no eran tan indiscretas. ¿Qué era aquello que los mantenía así? ¿Sabían algo que ella no?

…-…

— ¡Jun! — el grito de Tadashi hizo que el joven artista dejara su búsqueda diaria en los jardines, desde que vio esa chica había tratado de encontrarla.

—Tadashi, buen día — saludo cordial cuando su amigo estaba a su lado.

—Quiero pedirte un gran favor — llevo su mano como era costumbre a la cabeza — se que no tienes clases, por eso te pido que… ¿podrías venir conmigo al pueblo cercano? No he tengo un regalo para Akira y pensé que… —

—Las invitaciones de citas suelen dármelas las chicas y a mi otra personalidad, pero puedo hacer una excepción — bromeo Jun, cosa rara en él… bueno en el Jun tranquilo, no en la personalidad Casanova…la que estaba ahora despierta. Tadashi lo miro serio, esto no iba a ir bien si Megumi se enteraba.

— ¿Por qué no estas acosando a las chicas? — el castaño esperaba que buenas a primeras saliera corriendo de tras de alguna chica que aparecía en los jardines.

—Estoy buscando a una chica en especial, así que las otras damas no me tienen interesado — Jun llevo las manos a sus bolsillos — Si me ayudas a no decirle a mi hermana lo que pasa yo no le diré a los demás que no tienes algo para Akira, seguro mi hermana seria capaz de castigarte severamente —

Tadashi tembló, cuando Jun cambia de personalidad era de verdad aterrador, manipulador y sobre todo sabia utilizar las armas que disponía, como su hermana que era apacible la mayoría del tiempo pero cuando se enfadaba era mil veces peor que Akira.

—Bien, no le diré tu secreto y tú no dirás el mío — Tadashi rodo los ojos — Y esa chica a la que buscas ¿tiene algo en especial? —

—Es mi musa…— comenzó a caminar para salir de los jardines de la academia —Vamos al pueblo por el famoso regalo, que no falta mucho para que mi otra personalidad despierte—

Al llegar al pueblo los jóvenes comenzaron a recorrer las calles, el joven de cabello alborotado buscando el regalo perfecto para su amiga, y Jun buscaba a la dama de cabello rosado, con la esperanza de encontrarla a las afueras del campus.

Tadashi miro los aparadores de ropa, zapatos y sombreros, pero nada perfecto para Akira, su amiga era una joven con gustos definidos y muy sencillos, pensó a enumerar las cosas que a la chica le gustaban, mientras miraba las calles, de repente una cabeza sobresalió de entre la multitud, era un color peculiar, como rosa oscuro, parpadeo y ya no pudo verlo. El estrés lo estaba volviendo loco.

Entonces encontró una pequeña tienda de joyería, donde en el aparador solo se podía ver collares sencillos y no muy caros. Miro a Jun que solo le rodo los ojos de aburrimiento y le hizo una seña de que él se quedaría afuera, Tadashi entro al negocio y noto de verdad la poca cantidad de piezas, era un pueblo pesquero así que no importaba mucho ese tipo de objetos.

El dueño lo miro y comenzó a animarlo a ver las nuevas piezas que tenían, entre ellas pudo ver una pulsera de plata con diminutas rosas entre los eslabones, era sencilla, pequeña y parecía ser opacada por las otras piezas más ostentosas llenas de cristales.

La tomo entre sus manos cuando el vendedor intervino —Es una pieza muy barata, y su calidad no es tan grandiosa —

— ¿Cuánto cuesta? — pregunto Tadashi

—Joven, pero ¿no quisiera ver otras pulseras de mejor calidad? — hablo otra vez el vendedor, sintiendo que no podría tener más ganancias en la venta.

—Me gusta mucho esta — el joven miro al hombre que comenzaba a avergonzarse — me la llevo—

Mientras que fuera de la tienda Jun buscaba con la mirada la misteriosa chica, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y los ojos le comenzaban a arder, si tan solo su personalidad fuera mas decidida , él no estaría buscando por los dos, esa chica era algo que deseaba pintar, su figura cubierta por un kimono fino, su cabello sedoso si tan solo hubiera podido ver su rostro…gruño, su personalidad pacifica pensaba erróneamente que la pobre joven anónima lo desprecio cuando se acerco a ella, pero la verdad era tan vergonzosa…

Cuando él se escabullía por los arboles de cerezo para poder ver mejor a la ninfa como la había llamado, ella sostenía una rama observando pacíficamente los botones cuando por fin estaba a un metro la mujer soltó la rama al escucha a la lejanía una voz que la llamaba y se marcho corriendo…dejando que la rama con flores le golpeara la cabeza lo noqueara y quedándose pacíficamente dormido a la raíz del árbol bañado de pétalos.

Le hervía la sangre no pudo ver el rostro a esa chica, solo por un estúpida rama. Detuvo a mirada al otro lado de la calle y entre la multitud pudo observar esa cabellera tan particular, rosa claro como las flores de ciruela, su rostro era ovalado y parecía ser hecho de marfil, sus ojos eran prominentes a lo lejos, pero no podía verlos bien, bajo la mirada vio su nariz recta y hermosa y por ultimo sus labios pequeños y de un hermoso tono rojo.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse por sí solos, necesitaba verla más de cerca. Tadashi salió en ese momento de la tienda para poder observar a su amigo que comenzaba a correr sin que pudiera ver que un auto estaba a punto de arrollarlo, asi que corrió detrás de él, logrando empujarlo y llegar casi a la otra acera, la gente rápidamente los rodearon.

Tadashi se levanto del adolorido y comenzó a mover el cuerpo de Jun que estaba muy quieto, el joven de pelo alborotado temía que hubiera matado a su amigo con solo una simple tecleada, pero al instante pudo ver que se encontraba plácidamente dormido gracias a que escucho unos leves ronquidos.

— No se preocupen — les sonrió a las personas que los rodeaban — Todo está bien — miro a todos que comenzaron a disiparse entre murmullos hasta que noto y esta vez la no era su imaginación, la figura de Yahiro entre la gente que se alejaba.

¿Yahiro estaba de regreso? ¿Qué estaba planeando esta vez, volver a lastimar a Akira? Eso nunca lo permitirá.

…-…

Pasaron unos minutos donde Akira se encontró sola hasta que unas chicas conocidas suyas se le acercaron, nunca se llevaron de una forma muy intima pero eran diplomáticas y a veces la sacaban del aburrimiento.

Comenzaron a charlar de simplicidades pero de ves en cuando las muchachas se reían entre ellas, luego la veían de una forma tan cruel que helaba la sangre como si tuvieran entre mano una broma muy personal.

Paso una larga hora entre cuchicheos y risas extrañas, sus nervios ya estaban a punto de explotar, ninguno de sus amigos de infancia habían llegado, y mucho menos su prometido, quizás esa sea la razón de que la gente actuara de esa manera.

De repente el silencio volvió a reinar en el salón, esta vez a la llegada de Sayo Hino, ella era una conocida como "nueva rica", una joven vulgar, a pesar que después de la guerra su familia subió de estatus social por el gran éxito que tuvo con sus productos alimenticios y granjeros, de verdad con ella se podría utilizar la frase de "el habito no hace al monje", era hermosa no lo dudaba con su cabello castaño claro y ojos avellana, su figura era perfecta para los estándares de la moda, pero su petulancia y falta de gracia la hacían ver como una mujer de un oficio denigrante, como la prostitución. Y ahora su ropa parecía un tanto desaliñada y su peinado estaba al punto de deshacerse, parecía que estuvo muy ocupada antes de llegar a la fiesta.

Akira al conocerla quiso establecer una buena amistad con Sayo, pero resultaba que su personalidad era sumamente desagradable, siempre sintiéndose superior por el simple hecho de tener algunos millones en el banco y Akira comprendió que su persona no era para nada agrado de esa chica.

La joven del lunar le sonrió como saludo de forma cordial, pero la recién llegada solo le ofreció una mirada fría y recelosa y luego paso a una sonrisa burlona. Sus compañeras de la fiesta al instante se fueron disipando de su lado, alejándose unos cuantos metros. Akira volvía a tener esa idea de salir corriendo de la fiesta, pero sus pies no respondían.

Sayo se le acerco a paso lento, acechante como una fiera que acecha a su indefensa presa, cuando estaba ya enfrente de la joven Akira, ella solo atino hacer una reverencia — Buenas noches señorita Hino — Sayo torció la boca molesta — me alaga que decidiera asistir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños y compromiso — con la ultima palaba la recién llegada atino a reír fuertemente captando la atención de todos los invitados.

—No me hubiera perdido esta fiesta por nada — respondió sarcástica — mis mas grandes felicitaciones por tu compromiso…— callo y volvió a sonreír perversamente — Sabes Toudou, tu prometido es un gran partido — se balanceo juguetona siguiendo el ritmo del vals sobre las olas que tocaba la orquesta, y se acerco mucho mas a la joven del lunar que parecía estar tranquila — Saiga es apuesto, tiene dinero, una buena posición social. Cualquier chica en desgracia tiene suerte si es su futuro esposo…como tu ¿Verdad? —

Akira parpadeo, aunque notaba el veneno con las que dijo aquellas palabras su educación perfecta y su orgullo no permitiría a rebajarse. — ¿De que habla señorita Hino? — fingió demencia.

…-…

— Gracias por acompañarme a traer las cosas — dijo Hikari a sus amigos Megumi y Finn, llevando algunas cajas llenas de alimentos y otros más de bajillas — Es lo último antes de la gran fiesta —

Entraron por la puerta del invernadero cuando pudieron distinguir algo atroz, el área del invernadero donde estaba preparada la fiesta, estaba desecha, las lámparas de papel habían sido sumisas por trozos esparcidos por el suelo, las mesas estaban pintadas de colores chillantes, basura y muchos letreros enormes y brillantes que se leían:

"Lárgate ramera"

"zorra"

"Prostituta"

"No eres digna de estar comprometida con Takishima, falsa"

Y miles de ofensivos versos que eran obvios dirigidos a Hikari, ella miro todo y los leyó, dejando caer las cajas con comida.

— ¿Qué…que paso aquí? — dijo entre cortado Finn cando miro la escena, Megumi también dejo escuchar un leve gemido de horror.

—Señorita — el joven se puso al lado de la pelinegra que no podía mover ningún musculo — ¿Se encuentra bien? —

— ¿Cómo pudieron?... —gimió Hikari — No puedo permitir que un imbécil sea capaz de arruinar la fiesta de mi amiga — grito enfurecida mostrando sus ojos azules brillar por la ira

— Pero señorita, esto es claro que es contra usted, alguien trata de…— tembló el rubio

—Eso es una vil mentira, todos mis amigos saben que no es verdad, asi que no tiene ninguna importancia para mí lo dicho, pero juro que encontrare a esa persona que ha tratado de arruinar la fiesta de Akira — miro a sus acompañantes — Falta poco tiempo pero debemos limpiar todo esto, la fiesta debe continuar —

Ambos asintieron rápidamente, pero Finn hablo rápidamente — Buscare ayuda entre los sirvientes, regreso enseguida — y salió corriendo hacia la academia, mientras las dos jóvenes comenzaban a limpiar.

Cuando estaba pasando por las caballerizas el joven rubio se topo con Ryuu, este al ver la aflicción en el rostro del chico lo detuvo — ¿Qué sucede? —

Finn se paró en seco dando media vuelta — Alguien entro al invernadero e hizo destrozos muy significativos, debo pedir ayuda para poder arreglarlo antes de que comience la fiesta — y continúo rápidamente su camino

El joven de pelo oscuro miro la figura que desaparecía entre los edificios y frunció el seño, era hora de que Takishima interviniera.

…-…

—Vamos Akira — Sayo hablo sin atisbo ni educación diciendo su nombre de pila — ya he descubierto como lograste atraer a alguien tan importante… tengo una gran curiosidad, dime ¿Cómo es en la cama contigo? — Sayo hablo tan fuerte que quizás las personas mas alejadas escucharon esa pregunta.

— ¿Qué insinúas? Soy una dama respetable señorita Hino — Akira exploto un lapso de segundo escandalizada.

Sayo ensancho su sonrisa — Entonces eres ciertamente una mojigata querida Akira — llevo sus manos a sus caderas moviéndolas de una forma muy sensual — Pero te puedo ayudar con eso, pronto te casaras así que yo puedo decirte bien como es tu encantador prometido en la cama —

La joven del lunar agrando los ojos y sudo frio, acaso ella dijo lo que escucho.

Sayo continuo con su monologo — Justamente hoy lo experimente…es magnifico. — Suspiro en tono de ensoñación — o ¿Dónde crees que esta ahora? Es un amante sensacional pero necesitaba estar presentable para su compromiso, así que lo deje hace poco tiempo. — Sayo pudo ver que realmente Akira estaba a punto de desfallecer, se regocijo interiormente por fin podía ver a esa mujercita caer bajo sus pies — De verdad tienes suerte ser su "prometida" él no quiso dejarte. Yo solo logre hacerlo feliz entre las sabanas, lo hice sentir gozoso, sus gritos de placer eran…—

—¡Basta! — la mano de Akira se estrello en la mejilla de Sayo para callarla, provocando que la gente dejara de bailar —Yahiro no es un ser como lo describes, es uno de mis mejores amigos, eres una vulgar al mentir sobre esto —

Sayo rio a carcajadas — No es ninguna mentira, o ¿quieres confirmarlo preguntándoselo a él? — señalo entonces la entrada del salón donde Yahiro entro como un tempano glasear con la vista perdida y su rostro sin emociones. Los invitados lo miraron en silencio, incluso la orquesta dejo de tocar música, en complicidad. Akira dio unos pasos hacia él, pero Sayo se adelanto y ella abrazo al joven desde el cuello dándole después un profundo beso. Yahiro no se movió o trato de quitarla, incluso parecía que lo disfrutaba.

Akira sintió una profunda punzada en el corazón el suelo se le comenzó a abrir bajo sus pies, la garganta se le cerro, las palabras no fluían ya.

—Ves querida Akira — dijo Sayo mientras continuaba con el abrazo —Puedes ser su prometida pero yo tengo una posición superior soy su AMANTE —

…-…

El tratar de acomodar todo y limpiar era difícil a contra tiempo, era poco el tiempo que faltaba para que fuera la hora de que los invitados llegaran y darle una gran sorpresa a Akira.

Hikari limpiaba los pisos tratando de borrar los letreros tan ofensivos, Megumi acomodaba las plantas que habían sido afectadas por los vándalos y Finn que regreso sin alguna ayuda barría toda la basura.

Megumi manifestaba muchísimo enojo en su hermoso rostro, su hermano y Tadashi habían desaparecido hace horas y no les estaban ayudando en un momento crítico. Salió del invernadero llevado consigo masetas rotas y plantas desechas, en busca de un depósito de basura pudo notar que una gran multitud de sirvientes se acercaban al invernadero y liderada por nada menos que por Kei. 

En el invernadero Hikari maldecía por lo bajo las manchas de pintura que no salía de las baldosas, cuando escucho voces que se acercaba, ¡los invitados llegaban ya! Sudo y levanto la mirada esperando ver a muchas caras decepcionadas y sorprendidas por el desastre, pero la que termino sorprendiéndose fue ella, ahí enfrente estaba el chico que tanto recordaba y desagradaba.

— ¿Takishima? — pregunto Hikari olvidando su estado, que podría pasar por una sirvienta, arrodillada en el suelo, las mangas del kimono sujetas y la falda llena de jabón, tierra y agua.

—Tu adorado prometido en persona — sonrió sínico este y mirando alrededor, comprobando la mayoría de los letreros con pintura casi intactos. —Veo que tienes un problema —

—Nada que no se pueda arreglar — Hikari dejo el cepillo en el suelo y se levanto dignamente dirigiéndose al chico — Pero, ¿tu que haces aquí? —

—Obvio esta que pensé la señorita numero dos haría un desastre para crear una fiesta sorpresa y preferí intervenir para arreglar tus descuidos — La pelinegra frunció el seño — Y veo que mi corazonada es real, así que si me permites, he traído a mis sirvientes de confianza para que arreglen todo esto —

—No… ¡No necesito de tu ayuda! — Hikari miro molesta a su prometido, se sentía tan humillada — Esto solo fue…fue — que era lo que había pasado, alguien con malicia destrozo todo aquello que sus amigos habían preparado.

—¿Acaso no es esta fiesta para Akira? —Kei se mantenía serio —Deja de lado tu orgullo y deja que la posibilidad de que ella sea feliz con todos sus amigos —

Hikari entrecerró los ojos, su orgullo, su orgullo, era lo único que le quedaba a partir del compromiso, de la primera derrota…de que Takishima entrara a su vida. Pero, recordó a sus amigos su preocupación por ver a Akira poco a poco, miro a su prometido, la figura altanera y seria, él era amigo de Akira mucho antes que ella, debía de estar también triste y quería ayudar de alguna manera, y ella no seria la culpable de que las cosas no salieran bien. —Esta bien, dejare que ayudes, ya que es muy importante para Akira… —

—Y también es importante para ti, te gusta mucho que los demás sean felices, y es una gran cualidad — Kei mantuvo su rostro mas sereno de lo normal y parecía que sonreía, eso hizo sonrojar de gran manera a Hikari, ese chico lo estaba alagando — Pero desgraciadamente terminas cometiendo muchos errores que por eso terminas siendo la señorita numero dos —

Hikari entorno los ojos, Tahishima idiota, — Lo hago por Akira, lo hago por Akira, lo hago por Akira — murmuro la peli negra como si fuera un mantra para evitar matar a ese hombre.

—Ahora ve y cámbiate, pronto será la fiesta y creo que necesitas estar presentable— Hikari se miro a si misma y vio el fino kimono en un estado que de seguro la chica que le ayudaba a cambiarse lloraría por mucho tiempo. —Megumi también le ordene que se fuera — Asi que por eso su amiga no había regresado.

—Bien…— miro el invernadero y los sirvientes comenzaban a limpiar apresuradamente, quizás de verdad la fiesta seria un éxito sin importar el accidente — Regresare en unas horas.

Y salió corriendo del invernadero mientras su rostro comenzaba a arder, las acciones de su prometido cada vez la sorprendían más y realmente era digno de admirarse. —Estúpido Takishima — y Hikari quisiera o no, ya lo admiraba mucho.

…-…

—No…no…— Akira se sintió molesta, destrozada y las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, la palabra amante resonaba en su cabeza — ¡Ya no es mi prometido! —

—Oh bueno, entonces ahora me pertenece completamente — Sayo se aferro aun mas al cuerpo del chico, quien se mantenía inerte, parecía no tener vida. — Y sabes que lastima por ti, si ya no es tu prometido ya no tienes esa fortuna, y todos sabemos que tu familia es pobre — miro a todos los presentes cuchicheando, como hienas mirando a la pobre cumpleañera, ellos sabían de esa relación cuando sin un pudor antes de que llegara Akira comenzaron a besarse en medio del salón, después se salieron…y todos sabían por que… era una desgracia pero bueno una familia importante cae y los Touduo era su tiempo y ellos no pueden hacer nada.

— Asi que no mereces estar aquí entre nosotros — se burlo Sayo — y para mi será un placer echarte de aquí como la vil pordiosera que eres — se soltó de Yahiro y camino a la mesa de bocadillos, tomo una botella de vino tinto y camino hasta Akira — Pero antes, tienes que llevarte algunos regalos caros que no tendrás ya, el fin y al cavo es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? — abrió la botella y la alzo sobre la cabeza de Akira y poco a poco vertió su contenido sobre ella.

Sayo sonrió al ver la expresión indignada de la joven mientras el vino tinto caía pos su cuerpo, a pesar de la expresión se mantuvo quieta casi sin respirar, aguantando. — No olvides el ponche, tiene un sabor exquisito — siguiendo entonces verter en el cuerpo de Akira el liquido oscuro, la joven pudo observa que Sayo era ayudada por las demás jóvenes ricos, los adultos solo observaban con burla como estatuas vivientes, sus pensamientos eran claros ella era una chica fracasada que no merecía estar entre ellos.

— ¡Ah! Y lo más importante de un cumpleaños — miro la imponente mesa donde un pastel blanco se encontraba — el pastel —.

Tomo entre sus manos una bandeja corto un enorme pedazo y lo llevo donde estaba la chica del lunar, Sayo con sus manos tomo un bocado del postre y lo comenzó a lanzar a la chica ensuciándola con betún, las otras jóvenes hicieron lo mismo. Cuando Akira ya estaba casi en totalidad cubierta por el pastel Sayo se detuvo, soltó la bandeja escuchándose un gran estruendo en el lugar.

—¡Vete de aquí maldita sucia! — chillo Sayo indignada y burlona.

Akira pasó su mano por el rostro y se quito el betún de este, se pudo ver el maquillaje desecho y una mirada fría que miraba a su prometido, ya no lloraba, ya no tenia ningún atisbo de emociones en su semblante, comenzó a caminar a la salida del lugar, cuando estaba muy cerca de su ex prometido, se detuvo y lo observo sin reproches, sin lagrimas, sin nada por unos cuantos segundo. Después continuo su camino con paso solemne, dejando a todos callados y tensos, entro el pasillo y se dirigió a la gran puerta de madera que nuca debió haber cruzado.

Cuando estaba casi por llegar a la puerta se pudo observar entre las sombras una figura alta y majestuosa que la veía con una gran compasión, después paso sus ojos miel al salón y su mirada se agudizo como la de un tigre apunto de atacar.

Akira abrió la puerta por si misma, y ahí lo vio, a Tadashi, él se encontraba petrificado al momento de que la reconoció, y de un momento a otro la abrazo dejándola sorprendida y es que no le importo que se ensuciara, entonces pudo entonces sentir la calidez y la dulzura de su amigo en ese acto, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pensó que lloraría pero no paso…ya no lloraría por ese idiota.

Tadashi la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a un lejano y hermoso lugar, no pregunto nada en el camino, no digo ninguna palabra, solo estuvo ahí como su fiel acompañante…cuando por fin pudo reunir valor y su garganta pudo liberarse del nudo solo pudo decir una pequeña frase —Ya no estoy comprometida —

Su amigo no dijo nada, su rostro solo se contrajo, pero luego continúo con su tranquilidad y comenzó a decir lo hermosas que son las estrellas esa noche y le agradaba estar ahí, el tiempo hasta que llego el amanecer. Tadashi la llevo a su casa con la promesa de salir otra vez a divertirse; al entrar a su casa sus padres la esperaban, ambos con rostros pálidos, sabían entonces que paso, la abrazaron y le dijeron que nunca mas sufriría algo como eso y que todo estaría bien.

Akira no podía creer en las palabras de sus padres, sabia que a partir de lo que paso en la fiesta seria la comidilla de la alta sociedad. Pero los días pasaron y el rumor nunca se escucho, como si ese horrible episodio hubiera sido solo una pesadilla.

Los asistentes de la fiesta nunca dijeron nada, y poco tiempo después se enteró que Yahiro se fue al día siguiente de su cumpleaños al extranjero y una semana después Sayo salió del país, era obvio para ella que se habían ido los dos juntos como amantes, le dolía mucho esa traición a pesar de que no amaba a Yahiro, ella continuaría viviendo era su única opción.

Al tiempo al parecer la suerte le sonreía de nuevo, a su familia las cosas comenzaron a tener éxito en el comercio gracias a una pequeña inversión que los Takishima, gracias a ellos o mejor dicho de su amigo Kei su familia logro salir de sus problemas económicos, desde entonces tuvo una profunda gratitud por él y pudo ser mas abierta.

Todo fue bien hasta que el calendario comenzaba a marcar su fecha de nacimiento una vez más comenzó a sentir un miedo incalculable e irracional. Tenia miedo de que los que callaron por una año lo hicieran en esa vez o que Sayo regresara y comenzara a jactarse sobre su relación de amantes.

Así que cando fue ese día de su cumpleaños numero 17 prefirió encerrarse en su habitación, sin que nadie pudiera verla ni siquiera pudo probar algún alimento. Al pasar un par de días todo regreso a la normalidad para los Toudou. Akira volvía a ser la apacible chica pero para Megumi que junto con su hermano apenas llevaban unos meses de regreso a Japón después de un largo viaje no pudieron concebir esa crisis tan grande de su preciada amiga.

Y hoy era ese día donde cumple 18 años, todos sus amigos juntos en esa academia y una nueva amiga, volvía a sentir ese pánico, y ahora se sumaba que Hikari pudiera sufrir algo como ella, aunque sabía que Kei no era como Yahiro, no dejaba de sentir esa presión en el pecho y ese mal presentimiento.

**Notas de autora **

Este...emm...Hola, (salgo corriendo y ocultándome tras un vidrio anti balas) Perdón, por tardar tanto en publicar un nuevo capítulo (como siempre). Pero les tengo muy buenas noticias que quiero compartirles….pero primero agradezco a mis chicas lectoras:

Guest  
ela9999

Anon

rebeca26

Todas ellas me dejaron su huella y de verdad sentí fuerzas para continuar con esta historia, sin ustedes lectores míos este Fic cobra vida y tiene un sentido.

Y ahora si chicas/os, les informo que….Ya soy Psicóloga.

Logre pasar mi examen a la primera con un punto satisfactorio así que ahora me queda dar todo mi esfuerzo para trabajar con el corazón algo que me apasiona (bueno tengo que hacer tramites burocráticos y pagar mucho dinero para que me den mi título, pero eso es lo de menos).

Y ya pasando a la historia, espero que tuvieran pañuelos a la mano, ahora sabemos que fue lo que sucedió con Akira, fue algo difícil y doloroso…y en su parte Tadashi, nuestro glotón preferido se dio cuenta de algo muy evidente sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga.

Yahiro ya dio acto de presencia ante Hikari y Tadashi, ¿Que se tramara?

La misteriosa chica/ Ninfa de Jun vuelve a aparecer, ¿Quién será?

Y sobre todo, ¿Quién esta detras del atentado que sufrió el invernadero?

Lo descubriremos en el futuro… y por cierto no muy lejano, que les traigo otra super buena noticia que les alegrara mucho, el siguiente capítulo será publicado el **19 de Noviembre 2013 **(si todo sale bien) si leyeron bien será publicado en plazo de días… y la razón es: porque al inicio iba a ser solo un capitulo, pero termine tan emocionada con tantas ideas que termino siendo un capitulo de 35 hojas de Word, así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes la primera como ya leyeron abarca todo el doloroso pasado de la chica del lunar t el siguiente culmina con la esperada fiesta de cumpleaños que organiza Hikari y amigos (y una que otra sorpresa).

Y pues también me queda disculparme por los errores de dicción o palabras que tenga el capitulo y es que mi Betacoco (Emmanuel) también ha estado ocupado con nada menos que otro examen y el resultado será dado en unos días así que también esperemos que tenga suerte.

Entonces me despido por ahora, cuídense mucho los veré nuevamente en el 19 de Noviembre, espero sus comentarios con ansia.

Atte: Freya-x

Posdata: por cierto mi cumpleaños es el 17 de Noviembre por esa razón en el siguiente capítulo les tengo otra sorpresa más

**Agradezco a esas personas que leen mi historia y no dejan comentario ya que ellos también son parte importante**.

_**Siguiente capítulo**_

"**Amargo destino" **


	7. Amargo destino

**Contrato con la vida**

"_**Letras negritas y cursivas son fragmentos de canciones"**_

**Amargo destino **

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, sus amigos no le habían buscado en todo el día, era mucho mejor así, pensó la joven; pronto pasaría este día y el recuerdo volvería a dormirse en su interior. Akira miro por la ventana y el sol comenzaba a tornarse naranja, su habitación ya comenzaba a oscurecerse, se dirigió a su cama meditando que se escondería debajo de las cobijas hasta que el sol saliera otra vez; cuando alguien toco la puerta tranquilamente.

—Pase— susurro Akira sin muchos ánimos, pensaba que nadie la molestaría.

La puerta se abrió, entrando una de las sirvientas que se encargaban de la casa con un paquete en sus manos —Señorita, he venido a vestirla, el señor Karino la espera en la recepción — La pelivioleta se quedo muda ante escucharla.

¿Tadashi la esperaba? ¿Que se vistiera con…? Miro la caja y la abrió encontrándose con un vestido tipo occidental color rojo y negro, se sonrojo al pensar que quizás…él, quería una cita. No, no, no, es decir era su amigo de infancia y era muy amable y había estado a su lado en momentos difíciles pero Tadashi no le… o quizás si tenia sentimientos por ella.

Tomo el vestido en sus manos y lo vio extendido, era hermoso y realmente quería saber porque estaba ahí su amigo, aunque interiormente una voz le decía que era peligroso salir de la casa. Sacudió la cabeza, su corazón se aceleraba al solo pensar que estaría con Tadashi, a ¿Quién debía obedecer?

—Es…esta bi...bien, infórmele a Tadashi que bajare en unos minutos —

Era absurdo que unos minutos antes quería desaparecer entre las sombras y ahora con la sola mención de su amigo, ella estuviera ahí esperando pacientemente que la sirvienta peinara su cabello corto. Sus ojos se movieron ligeramente hacia abajo, pudo ver la amplia falda roja y sus manos posadas en su regazo, apretó los puños, sintiendo que se sonrojaba de solo pensar que Tadashi había elegido tan bonita prenda.

Akira apretó los labios, en un momento más saldría de la protección de su alcoba y quedaría en un lugar donde podrían dañarla…pero estaría al lado de Tadashi, su corazón estaba convencido de que él no dejaría que nadie más la volviera a lastimar.

Hikari pudo ver en el vestíbulo a su amigo Tadashi cuando bajaba las escaleras poco a poco, el joven desapareció todo el día y ahora estaba ahí en la casa de chicas con un traje elegante y una caja que le entrego a una sirvienta.

— Hola, Tadashi— saludo la pelinegra, Hikari ya lucia ese vestido que su fantoche prometido le dio y admitía que le quedaba perfecto.

El joven de pelo alborotado miro a la joven que se acercaba a él — Hola Hikari — la saludo con una gran reverencia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto regresando la reverencia levemente.

Tadashi sonrió ampliamente esperando poder esconder su sonrojo —Vine a escoltar a Akira — paso su mano por el cabello — Megumi dijo que Akira no querrá salir por si sola de la habitación—

—Megumi piensa en todo — sonrió Hikari, todo se estaba moviendo poco a poco y cualquier detalle era cubierto por sus amigos. Miro nuevamente al chico enfrente de ella — Entonces yo me adelantare, creo que Megumi ya se marcho ¿No es así? — pregunto la joven.

—Sí, se marcho hace unos minutos— la ojiazul no noto un leve temblor de vos en el joven — dijo que te esperaría en el invernadero —

—Entonces me adelantare— Hikari camino apresurada a la puerta de la salida —los estaré esperando— la joven se despidió con una gran reverencia, posteriormente desapareciendo por la puerta de salida.

Tadashi al ver que se encontraba completamente solo, se llevo la mano derecha a la cara tratando de esconder un gran sonrojo, y es que Tadashi casi nunca mentía, pero ahora había dicho algo para que nadie notara lo obvio, él había decido buscar y escoltar a Akira por el mismo, solo deseaba poder estar ese día a un lado de su "amiga" Akira; tomo aire tratando de que aire puro bajara su temperatura, miro el salón y busco un asiento al lado de una ventana, se dejo caer pesadamente…esa si sería una larga noche.

Megumi camino por los pasillos de las escuela un tanto molesta, había recibido un mensaje de su hermano hace una hora informándole que llegaría un poco tarde a la fiesta, ya que necesitaba urgentemente comenzar a esbozar su próxima pintura. La trigueña sujeto su cuaderno rasgando un poco las hojas, esa fiesta era lo más importante y su tonto hermano se iba a retrasar solo por una simple pintura, definitivamente lo necesitaba enviar a un hospital mental.

El sol estaba a punto de esconderse por el horizonte, y la joven cantante debía apresurarse a encontrarse en el invernadero en la espera de que Akira, y es que rezaba porque con una simple nota anunciándole que debería asistir a la escuela, le fuera suficiente para que la chica del lunar decida salir de su habitación.

Paso sus zapatos por la gravilla de los jardines poco a poco se estaba acercando a las caballerizas y después al área antigua de la escuela. Los sirvientes habían puesto estratégicamente faroles y luces que marcaban el camino a la fiesta, esperaba ser una de las primeras ya que de verdad estaba muy preocupada por el atentado que sufrió hace unas horas, camino más rápido por la ruta, a lo lejos se veía la arboleda que rodeaba al viejo invernadero, faltaba poco para llegar.

Cuando pudo notar entonces una figura alta entre el camino y los arboles, estaba recostado en un tronco, las manos las tenia cruzadas en su pecho. Megumi trago saliva, esa silueta la reconocería donde fuera… y ahora estaba en Japón, camino acercándosele esperando que fuera solo una tonta visión o juego de sobras de los arboles pero…

La muchacha se detuvo en seco, esperaba que sus ojos le mintieran, que si parpadeaba la persona que estaba enfrente de ella desaparecería, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba...

El hombre salió de las sombras a paso lento, era tan alto como lo recordaba, su porte tan atrayente, su caminar asechaste movimiento corporal que le hacia temblar. Megumi dio un paso hacia atrás, su mente emitía una urgente alarma de huida, pero una rama la detuvo al estar atorada con la amplia falda de color amarillo de su vestido.

La joven gimió al saberse acorralada y sin alguna escapatoria mientras que veía ese extraño hombre se le acercaba más y más. Cuando la luz dejo ver perfectamente su rostro a la trigueña le comenzó a latir rápidamente el corazón, sus hermosos ojos castaños se abrieron como platos. Él…era ese hombre en persona, el hombre que atormentaba sus sueños, que no dejaba de rondar en sus pensamientos y la hacía sentir viva y muerta al mismo tiempo desde hace un año….Yahiro Saiga

"_**Pienso en ti cada vez que me alejo de mí**__**, **__**cada vez que prefiero morir**__**, **__**desde el día que tú me dijiste: tu carita**__**es una rosa sin abrir."***_

Tadashi bostezo al ver el reloj de la estancia, ya había sido una hora desde que le entregó la caja del vestido a la sirvienta, era algo raro que el joven se quedara algo esperando pacientemente, pero no dejaba de escuchar las palabras de la sirvienta en su cabeza. — La señorita estaría lista para salir, en uno minutos…espere por favor —

Y es que de verdad le sorprendía que Akira aceptara el vestido y sobre todo que decidiera salir del confín de su alcoba precisamente ese día solo porque él "el perezoso amigo glotón" se lo pidió.

El joven de pelo revuelto movió la cabeza rápidamente esperando dispersa esas ideas locas y esperanzadoras… quizás le era importante a su amiga que quizás tenia posibilidad de que ese sentimiento que poco entendía y escondía, fuera correspondido. Llevo su mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y pudo sentir la caja de regalo cuyo contenido era la pulsera de plata. Se había emocionado al ver esa pieza tan sencilla y desde entonces solo podía imaginar la enorme sonrisa de Akira cuando la recibiera.

Pero luego sus pensamientos lo llevaron al recuerdo de volver a ver a Yahiro nuevamente en Japón después de dos años. Sera acaso que decidió para pedir el perdón de Akira, y si era así ¿Reanudarían su compromiso?

Tadahi apretó los dientes, ¡No!...lo que había hecho ese bastardo, no será tan fácilmente perdonado por la joven del lunar y lo sabía bien. Y si ese tipo con extraño cabello se atrevía siquiera pararse enfrente de Akira el le partiría la cara, por muy amigos que fueran Tadashi haría cualquier cosa por ver sonreír a su amiga ya lo había decidido. Akira era lo más importante que iba a proteger.

Megumi soltó la libreta que tenía en sus manos cuando el joven Yahiro estaba a menos de un metro de su figura.

—Gusto en volverte a ver — dijo el hombre de forma caballerosa y cínica— No creí que te volvería a ver después de lo que sucedió en Roma —

La joven de cabello castaño entrecerró los ojos en forma de disgusto, si no podía huir de esa situación se defendería hasta el final, camino un paso hacia adelante sin importar que su vestido terminara arruinado por la rama, levanto su mano derecha y le propino una fuerte bofetada al hombre de cabello rosado.

—Veo que ahora estas molesta…— dijo Yahiro llevando su mano a la mejilla roja. Sonrió al sentir el calor de su rostro y después con un rápido movimiento acortó completamente la distancia entre los dos, tomando la cintura de la joven y con la otra mano el mentón haciéndola alzar su rostro.

Megumi dejo salir un leve gemido al sentir el cuerpo de ese hombre pegado al suyo, ese movimiento la tomo por sorpresa, los ojos de Yahiro eran tan profundos…temía lo que probablemente seguiría.

—Así que…—el hombre pasó su dedo pulgar por los labios entreabiertos de la trigueña— Has decidido nuevamente dejar de hablar —

La joven de ojos castaños comenzó a sentir calor por todo su rostro, era tan desesperante la actitud posesiva de este hombre, él la hacia sentir mil cosas agradables y desagradables al mismo tiempo.

"_**Piensa en mí cada vez que me miras así**__**, **__**se me cosen los labios a ti **__**y la luna me pinta los ojos."***_

—Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, si me merecía esa bofetada. Después de todo la última vez que nos vimos en Roma, solo te bese y desaparecí de tu vida — El rostro del joven se acercaba mas y mas al rostro desconcertado de la muchacha —Pero también no me arrepiento de lo que hice — la voz del chico se enronquencio.

Megumi quería soltarse como fuera posible, ese miserable tipo era el demonio en persona y ahora la quería besar nuevamente, no se había quedado satisfecho con haberla besado a la fuerza en el pasado.

—Puedo detenerme si me lo pides — la joven comenzó a sentir el aliento cálido de Yahiro en su cara, su corazón estaba por salirle por el pecho.

Yahiro estaba a punto de rosar los labios de la trigueña cuando esta emitió un fuerte grito

— ¡No! — y con todas sus fuerzas se aparto de él por más de un metro.

—Ale…aléjate de m…mi— susurro agitada la tenue y hermosa voz de la cantante.

—Ves — Yahiro llevo su mano derecha al bolsillo del pantalón — No era tan difícil volver a hablar — pudo notar que Megumi comenzaba a emitir un aura demoniaca.

Yahiro sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura, la actitud que tomaba la muchacha le ere muy entretenida y le gustaba muchísimo. Volvió a acercársele pero en esta ocasión se agacho tomando del suelo la libreta que la joven solía usar para escribir, la sacudió quitándole la tierra y luego se la entrego a una Megumi muy desconcertada.

—Toma — el joven le acaricio la cabeza — Te volveré a ver en otra ocasión — y sin decir nada mas Yahiro desapareció entre los árboles, dejando a Megumi completamente sola.

La trigueña abrazo su libreta y agacho la cabeza esperando esconder su sonrojo y su triste mirada, su peor pesadilla se estaba cumpliendo, el hombre que trataba de olvidar e incluso intento escapar, estaba en Japón y lo que es peor, estaba precisamente en su escuela.

Hikari corrió por los jardines tan pronto como escucho un grito, su deber y rectitud le hacían siempre tratar de ayudar al necesitado, llego a las caballerizas y luego miro para todas direcciones esperando ver cualquier escena donde una alumna peligrara. Respiro agitada si no actuaba rápido la persona podría sufrir algo irreparable, busco entre la arboleda que era el lugar preferido para cualquier villano, es donde pudo notar un vaporoso vestido amarillo entre las hiervas.

Camino más rápido y pudo entonces ver a Megumi muy quieta y mirando al horizonte.

— ¿Megumi? — pregunto la pelinegra, haciendo sobresaltar a la trigueña que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos — ¿Estás bien? ¿Tú fuiste la que gritaste? —

La muchacha más joven miro a Hikari unos cuantos segundos sin ninguna emoción evidente en el rostro, después tomo la pluma del lomo del cuaderno y comenzó a escribir en una hoja en blanco.

— _Estoy bien_— se leyó en la primera línea —_ Una ardilla me sorprendió por eso grite _— paso la hoja donde se volvía a leer un letrero lleno de dibujos chuscos— _Que vergüenza _— Megumi sostenía la libreta con un rostro de vergüenza y sacando la lengua en forma de juego.

Hikari miro a su amiga y suspiro dejando salir el estrés acumulado por la preocupación —Menos mal que fue eso… por un momento pensé que alguien te había atacado y te estaba forzando — Hikari camino hasta donde estaba la chica y le regalo una sonrisa llena de energía — Vamos, tenemos que ver si el fracasado de Takishima cumplió con su promesa —

La pelinegra camino de forma lenta dejando a la trigueña quien solo podía atinar a pensar que su amiga no cometió un error en sus pensamientos…pero ese sujeto no la había dañado en esa ocasión, sino que hacía ya un tiempo le había quitado algo muy preciado para la cantante y no se lo regresaría, su corazón.

—Megumi, no te quedes atrás— dijo Hikari a unos metros de distancia, la cantante salió de sus pensamientos y comenzó a correr alcanzando a su compañera, tratando de olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

En la casa femenina Tadashi comenzaba a morir de desesperación, y si ¿Akira se había arrepentido de salir con él? Movía sus piernas nerviosamente, no podía ir directamente a la alcoba de la chica, lo expulsarían de la escuela si lo atrapaban. Miro por la ventana tratando de encontrar una idea mejor, notando que las primeras estrellas comenzaban a salir por el manto oscurecido del cielo.

—Ta…Tadashi— se escucho la voz nerviosa de la joven a las espaldas del castaño.

El hombre volteo su cuerpo de forma mecánica hasta poder ver a su amiga de infancia bajando por las escaleras con una gran elegancia, típico de ella. Pudo notar que el cabello corto de color violeta había sido rizado, como era la moda Americana; y sobre todo pudo ver que Akira estaba usando el vestido que había llevado él, y se veía…se veía, como un ángel, se levanto de su asiento rápidamente, casi que termina tirando un jarrón de una mesita continua, pero lo pudo detener y acomodar nuevamente a su sitio.

Tadashi miro a la joven, viendo los detalles de su figura cubierto de esa prenda, la parte superior del vestido era solo un simple modelo de tirantes anchos, pero en el pecho dejaba ver un corpiño negro que sobresalía de los pliegues rojos del vestido que bajaban por el pecho, la cintura enmarcada por la ajustada tela y después se ensanchaba gracias a una falda de campana que solo llegaba mas debajo de la rodilla rematando por pliegues negros de tela un poco más trasparente.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar— dijo la joven del lunar ya a un metro de su amigo — La sirvienta duro un poco tratando de maquillarme — Intento ocultarme las ojeras, pensó lo último.

—No, no importa— Tadashi se veía muy nervioso, y parecía más torpe de lo normal — Ya sabes que suelo quedarme dormido cuando espero — el joven se llevo una mano a la nuca y sonrió tontamente.

— ¿Te quedaste dormido? — Pregunto Akira alzando una de sus perfectas cejas, el castaño afirmo con la cabeza —No sé porque no me sorprende — la joven rió por la actitud tan torpe del chico.

—Bue...bueno…— El hombre trago saliva, su cabeza se había quedado en blanco cuando miro la linda sonrisa de Akira. —Que…bueno que decidiste salir con…conmigo—

Akira lo miro un segundo cuando un leve sonrojo se paso por sus mejillas, esperaba que el chico no lo notara, y es que esa frase la había tomado por sorpresa y se podía mal interpretar como algo mas allá fuera de lo platónico. Por Dios era Tadashi su torpe y adorable amigo, se sonrojo aun mas por pensar lo último.

—Gra…Gracias por esperarme y darme este vestido — trato por todos los medios de cambiar la conversación— Es muy lindo —

— No hay de que, te ves hermosa con el — y ahora el par de jóvenes tenían un color granete en el rostro, que trataban de ocultar uno del otro. Tadashi trago saliva — Digo, que bueno que pude saber tu talla y…—

— ¿Insinúas que estoy gorda? — Akira quiso molestar un poco al castaño por hacerla sentir como se sentía.

—No, no quise decir eso— Tadashi se le bajo los colores del rostro —Digo que suelo ser muy torpe con estas cosas y…— el joven corto su explicación al escuchar la risa cristalina y alegre de la joven del lunar.

—Ya, entendí lo que quieres decir… y ¿a dónde vamos? — Akira miro como su amigo se mostraba un poco más relajado tras haberse reído, de verdad siempre seria su torpe "amigo". Por una extraña razón ya esa palabra no le gustaba usar con él, pero no podía ser posible que Tadashi supiera que lo veía diferente.

—Es una sorpresa —respondió el chico de cabello revuelto —Y te ves muy bien con ese vestido—

Akira se sonrojo nuevamente — Gracias Tadashi, eres un buen amigo — nuevamente a la joven se le lleno el corazón de un gran pesadez.

—No solo lo digo por ser tu amigo — Tadashi camino un paso acercándosele al a la pelivioleta, en su garganta se escondía unas simples palabras que estaban decididas a salir —Porque yo…que yo… —

_**"Que te amo con el alma, lo saben las estrellas; que llevo en**_ _**mi la huella profunda de tu amor; que paso noche y día soñándote despierto, perdido en el desierto de tu incomprensión"****_

El hombre miro a Akira con una gran intensidad sus ojos se volvían cada vez más cálidos al ver el semblante sonrojado y tierno de la mujer.

— ¿Tu qué? — pregunto susurrando la chica del lunar.

—Que yo soy tu mejor amigo — el pelicastaño oculto nuevamente las frases que su corazón murmuraba, debía de entender que él no podía decirle tal cosa a una chica tan perfecta como Akira —Y que debemos irnos ya, se nos hace tarde —

—Ha— la joven bajo la mirada con un poco de decepción — Pero, ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunto insistente nuevamente Akira.

—Ya te lo dije— el chico le ofreció el brazo derecho a su amiga, ella lo tomo y comenzaron a andar juntos — Es una sorpresa que te gustara mucho—

El invernadero era preciso, podía compararse con cualquier salón de fiesta de alta categoría. Los sirvientes de Takishima habían reparado completamente los daños y no solo eso, habían adornado un poco más el lugar dejando faroles estéticamente esparcidos por todo el invernadero, al igual que focos de luz eléctrica en otras áreas del invernadero, para que así todas las plantas y flores pudieran verse perfectamente a pesar de estar en medio de la noche.

En el lugar donde estaban las mesas con bocadillos habían colocado un gran pastel de color blanco con pequeñas rosas de betún adornándolo. Algunos sirvientes se habían encargado de llevar una consola tocadiscos para asi ambientar la fiesta con música.

— ¿Qué te parece señorita numero dos? — Hikari dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la vos de su prometido tan cerca de ella, y es que no lo sintió venir — Llena tus expectativas —

La chica de pelo negro miro sobre su hombro al joven que ya estaba a un par de pasos de ella, pudo notar que su caro traje sastre estaba parcialmente dañado de jabón y pintura, las mangas las había enrollado hasta los codos y los pantalones estaban totalmente arrugados.

—¿Tu también estuviste limpiando? — pregunto la chica de ojos azules, después miro a Megumi que obviamente pensaba lo mismo al ver el aspecto del heredero de los Takishima.

—Solo un poco, si — respondió el hombre de forma simple como si fuera lo mas normal.

—Quiere decir que el gran Takishima también es capaz de ensuciarse las manos— Hikari llevo sus manos a la cadera, realmente quería escuchar algo tan increíble como eso.

A Megumi le pasó una gran gota por la nuca, era mejor alejarse de esos dos antes de que terminen destrozándose mutuamente, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y noto que ninguno de la pareja notaría que se fue, era mejor ir con los sirvientes si se necesitaba algo de ayuda.

—No solo por ser una persona de gran posición social alta debo de ser mimado— dijo Kei, al notar como la pelinegra comenzaba a salirse de sus casillas. —Señorita número dos, creo que tu criterio hacia mí es erróneo—

—¿Erróneo? Tu solo me has mostrado al molesto ser que eres…— la joven de ojos azules lo miro con desprecio, era la primera vez que lo veía así desde que comenzó toda esta historia. Ese tipo que de buenas a primeras decidió casarse con ella por un simple capricho, o ¿Por qué otra razón querría esa unión?, y no solo le gustaba meterse con ella, se burlaba y parecía que le encantaba que hacerla parecer una tonta.

Por un momento pensó que no era tan mal chico y estaba ayudando para la fiesta de Akira, pero eso solo era una muestra de su superioridad con ella. Maldito bastardo, ya no permitiría que le volviera a tratar de esa forma.

—¿Te quedaste muda? —Pregunto el hombre adivinando quizás sus pensamientos — Se que me detestas, pero ¿realmente crees que solo eres un capricho? —

La Hanazono alzo la mirada chocando con los ojos indescifrables del joven castaño, ¿Por que de repente hacia tal pregunta?

— ¿Acaso no es así? — Hikari continúo posando sus ojos azules a los dorados de él. Para seguir su monologo —Y si no es así como tú dices que otra razón existe encadenarme de ti de por vida—

—El ayudarte — hablo bajo el chico, pero la chica pudo escuchar perfectamente.

—¿En qué parte de tu perverso plan me ayudaría esto? — siguió preguntando una vez más

— En sacarte de esa vida tan miserable que llevabas, te he dado la oportunidad de poder mejorar por ti misma — respondió rápidamente sin perder el control de su tenue voz.

Hikari entorno los ojos acaso estaba loco. — A es cierto, casándome con usted Takishima salgo de mi pobreza. Eso lo sé muy bien—

—¿Acaso no recuerdas nuestra apuesta? — Kei mostro una sonrisa divertida — Si tú me ganas tan solo una vez, te dejare libre pero no dejare de darte apoyo económico hasta la finalización de tus estudios. —

—No lo he olvidado….pero— Hikari palideció, la última vez que tuvieron esa discusión ella pudo notar la fiera actitud de Takishima

—Nuevamente dejas de confiar en ti misma y te das por vencida sin siquiera lograrlo— los ojos dorados brillaron con más intensidad — Quizás también mi criterio y expectativas hacia ti eran erróneas —

—No…no, yo no me doy por vencida— La pelinegra bajo la mirada, ahora Kei le había dicho una verdad muy amarga, pero solo al verlo ahí de pie sin preocupación de su aspecto, su altanería cuando gana y las veces que él…le ayuda.

Alzo la cabeza para verlo una vez más, pero Takishima estaba ya a un metro — ¿Por qué te vas? — grito la chica apretando los puños.

—Que no es obvio, iré a cambiarme. Akira es mi amiga y creo que es necesario estar presentable frente a ella— dijo Takisima pasando por la puerta del invernadero, despidiéndose alzando una mano —Nos vemos después señorita numero dos —

Hikari cerró los ojos con desesperación, ya en una ocasión menciono que Takishima era un digno rival para ella, pero ahí estaba hoy mostrándose como una tonta niña quejándose de su destino amargo, pero ciertamente no podía olvidar los letreros que leyó ese día arruinando el invernadero.

Sabía que eran dirigidos para ella, pero no quería preocupar a Megumi y a Finn, alguien trataba de hundirla, pero no se los permitiría y después llegaba Takishima arreglando todo incluso con sus propias manos, ahora la pelinegra se sentía como si fuera una damisela en apuros y su detestable prometido el caballero de brillante armadura que la rescataba.

Su orgullo estaba enterrado y para deshacerse de esa pesadez solo termino peleando con Kei Takishima y quedando como una tonta, por sus torpes e inmaduros argumentos. Miro el lugar nuevamente, los sirvientes y Takisima se habían esforzado muchísimo en dejar ese lugar tan presentable y bonito.

Hikari sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a arderle, quería llorar, llorar de impotencia. Tenía que admitir que su prometido no era una mala persona, lo había notado con todos sus amigos, ninguno se refería a él con desprecio, incluso parecía que le tenían un gran respeto, los sirvientes igual.

La pelinegra se llevo la mano a los ojos tratando de evitar que salieran las lagrimas, creo que había cometido un grave error con ese chico, desde que lo conoció nunca le dio oportunidad de ser amable con ella incluso lo etiqueto de mimado y debilucho cosa que sabia no era así. Creo que ya era momento de abrir su corazón y su criterio, Takishima merecía otra oportunidad y era hora de mencionar que podían convertirse en buenos amigos.

Mientras que por otro lado la persona que trató de dañar su imagen con esos letreros y daños la buscaría y dialogaría con ella, quizás esa persona solo se guió por una idea equivocado como ella misma con su prometido. Era momento de mostrar la verdadera Hikari al mundo sin ninguna atadura o imagen falsa.

—Tadashi…— Akira miro a su compañero de asiento después de notar cual era el camino que llevaba el auto — ¿Nos dirigimos a la escuela? —

—Sí, algo así— rió el chico de pelo revuelto — Pero deja de preguntar, tú verás la sorpresa con tus propios ojos.

Akira comenzó a temblar un poco, no quería ver a gente extraña ese día, y es que si volvía a pasar lo que paso hace dos años, miro al chico que parecía estar muy relajado; Tadashi estaría con ella en esta ocasión, nada malo pasaría eso lo sabía bien, pero no dejaba de pensar en las burlas y la mirada que su ex prometido le dirigió, la vio como si no fuera más que una desconocida, no soportaría algo así una vez más.

Cuando el auto de detuvo a la entrada de la escuela, la joven del lunar sintió que un escalofrió le cruzo por la espalda. Pudo notar que su acompañante salía del auto apresuradamente para rodearlo y luego abrirle la portezuela y ofrecerle el brazo como todo un caballero. Si Akira alguna vez contara esté suceso todo el mundo diría que estaba soñando y a decir verdad estaba soñando en un lindo sueño donde esa persona que la alegraba con simples actos.

Caminaron por los corredores vacíos del recinto, ningún murmullo se escuchaba, quizás solo el aire entre las ramas de los arboles, miro que todo estaba en casi total oscuridad, cualquiera diría que era una perfecta escena de película de terror, entonces el joven muchacho le indico que deberían ir por los jardines fuera del edificio.

Tadashi sintió como Akira apretaba su brazo cada vez que se acercaban a la zona de las caballerizas. Sabía que su amiga podría estar muerta de miedo al pensar que algo malo iba a pasar o la expectativa de que la iba a dañar. El muchacho sonrió tristemente, él nunca le aria daño y que sería el primero en protegerlo, pero esta chica no lo sabía…para ella solo era el payaso mejor amigo.

Llegaron al área antigua de la escuela, y pudieron notar que entre los árboles se formaba un camino con linternas. Tadashi miro a su compañera y pudo notar el rostro sorprendido y con un atisbo de alegría.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto la chica del lunar

—El camino a tu sorpresa — sonrió Tadashi y animándola a entrar por el camino.

La pareja se adentro por los arboles, cada paso que daba Akira sentía que su corazón comenzaba a derretirse, era la primera vez que se sentía asi desde hace tanto tiempo; con la ilusión de que algo maravilloso le esperaba terminando ese sendero mágico entre los árboles.

—Ah es cierto— Tadashi se detuvo secamente dejando a Akira un tanto desconcertada, llevo su mano a un bolsillo del pantalón y saco un pañuelo — Creo que lo correcto es que te cubra los ojos para que sea una gran sorpresa —

—Tadashi — protesto la joven —Pero si me cubres los ojos podre caerme —

—Yo te guiare — Dijo el muchacho comenzando a rodera su rostro con el pañuelo doblado en cuatro partes — Confía en mí— Akira sintió que su rostro se convertía en una cereza roja, pues el joven le había dicho lo ultimo casi en el oído pues trataba de amarrar el pañuelo detrás de su cabeza.

—Con…confió en ti— murmuro la chica cuando sintió que las manos de Tadashi tomaban las suyas comenzaba de tirar de ellas suavemente.

—Vamos ir despacio — dijo Tadashi mientras que daba unos cuantos pasos de espalda, tratando de guiar a su amiga — solo da pasos cortos, no falta mucho. —

La pareja continuo lentamente ese recorrido, Tadashi de vez en vez volteaba la cabeza para saber la distancia que les faltaba para vislumbrar el invernadero. Pasaron unos segundos cuando el chico pudo notar que el lugar estaba encendido con varias lámparas y bombillas, gracias a las paredes de cristal también pudo ver a todos los alumnos vestidos de gala.

Tadashi sonrió, entonces soltó una mano de Akira dejando que esta se desconcertara y detuviera, pero se quedo callada. El hombre al ver que la joven no hizo ningún comentario comenzó a hacer señas para que alguien lo notara. Cuando por fin un compañero vio lo que sucedía rápidamente comenzó a animar a los demás jóvenes a esconderse y así dejar el invernadero como si estuviera solo.

Al ver que por fin los demás estaban preparados, de nuevo tomo la mano de la joven y continuando con la caminata.

—Bien casi llegamos — dijo Tadashi cuando comenzaron a entrar por el umbral del invernadero, entonces se detuvo. —Bien… ¿lista para ver tu sorpresa? — Animo el castaño a la jovencita.

—Si— susurro muy bajo la joven y comenzó a llevar sus manos a tras de la cabeza deshaciendo el nudo.

Akira se quito el pañuelo de los ojos, sintió mucha luminosidad atreves de sus parpadas así que bajo la cabeza y abrió los ojos de a poco, pudo entonces ver el suelo de gravilla gris, algo que no había visto con anterioridad en la escuela. Comenzó a alzar la cabeza topándose con una imagen mágica.

Un amplio invernadero de cristal con una base circular como primer plano, teniendo una cúpula muy alta y después extendiéndose a sus lados cámaras más bajas de techos ovalados; todo el lugar estaba de llenos de flores y plantas exóticas, le recordaba mucho a los invernaderos ingleses del siglo XIX que había visto en ilustraciones de botánica.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que en el área mas amplia estaba llena de lámparas de papel y mesas de bocadillos, teniendo en el centro una mesa con un mantel sencillo y un pastel en ella.

Akira se acercó a esa mesa de forma dubitativa, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, vio que en el pastel había sido escrito con letras de betún "Feliz Cumpleaños Akira".

—Esto…esto es— la joven se llevo las manos a la boca como acto reflejo cuando un estruendoso grito lleno el invernadero.

— ¡Sorpresa! — y decenas de jóvenes vestidos de gala y sirvientes que aun usaban el uniforme pero de forma impecable, comenzaron a salir de su escondite, entre ellos sus amigos: Megumi, Jun y Hikari.

Akira miro a todos, mientras que en sus ojos se formaban pequeñas lágrimas que pronto fueron soltadas. — Chicos — se limpio las lagrimas — ¿Hicieron todo esto por mi?—

—Claro que si— dijo Hikari siendo la primera que de forma amistosa le sonrió — Este es el día que deberías estar más feliz —

— _Queremos que seas feliz porque…_— se leyó en el cuaderno de Megumi

—Eres una gran persona y…— continúo la frase el joven pintor.

— Nuestra gran y preciada amiga — Finalizo Tadashi ya a un lado de la joven del lunar con una enorme sonrisa.

Akira miro a sus amigos, a sus compañeros y por ultimo dio una larga mirada a Tadashi, todos estaban sonriendo de una forma muy dulce, sintió que su corazón latía feliz mente y comenzaba a derramar una vez más pequeñas lágrimas, llevo sus manos al regazo.

—Muchas Gracias — dio una amplia reverencia — De verdad muchas gracias —

—Akira, lo que debes de hacer ahora es…— intervino Hikari — que disfrutes tu día especial— la pelinegra mostró nuevamente el amplio invernadero y todos los jóvenes comenzaron a aplaudir, felicitar a la joven y de vez en cuando lanzar serpentinas de colores.

La fiesta comenzó así de una forma inolvidable, uno a uno de los invitados comenzaron a llevarle regalos a la tímida muchacha del lunar. Akira sonreía con gran alegría cada vez que alguien se le acercaba a entregarle un pequeño presente, ella sabía que esos objetos serian con más significado de aprecio que monetario como estaba acostumbrada a recibir en el pasado.

La Hanazono veía la escena con un regocijo interior, ese era el significado de los días de cumpleaños, solo el agradecer que esa persona está a nuestro lado existe, si ese hermoso momento esa pequeña palabra "existe" ahí, en ese momento en ese lugar. Entonces sintió una presencia a su espalda.

Hikari volteo rápidamente, topándose con su prometido, ahora con un traje pulcro de etiqueta, llevando en sus manos una pequeña caja adornado con un moño rosa.

—Veo que lograste tu cometido — dijo Takishima viendo la escena donde Akira leía atentamente un gran discurso escrito por Megumi.

—No fui solo yo — Hikari miro a su prometido — Todos logramos que Akira pudiera liberarse de un amargo recuerdo— La pelinegra trago saliva, ese era el momento de aclarar las cosas con ese chico. — Tengo que agradecerte, ayudarme —

— Solo intervine con mi poder y ayude con mi gran fortuna como suelo hacerlo — dijo irónico Takishima.

Hikari entrecerró los ojos con pesadez —Y sobre eso, tengo que pedirte disculpas…— Kei miro a su prometida atentamente — Te juzgue de manera rápida y creo que cometí un grave error…—

El joven heredero solo escuchaba atentamente con un rostro apacible cuando la mujer suspiró pesadamente para luego continuar con el dialogo — Y creo que necesitamos, o por lo menos yo comenzar desde el inicio — Hikari miro atentamente los ojos del chico — Te nombre mi rival, y sé que eres digno, pero ahora creo que mereces una oportunidad para por lo menos convertirte en mi amigo — termino la pelinegra.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte — murmuro el joven, como si esa declaración no significara nada.

— No te creas tanto, solo pensé que de verdad no eres el chico rico mimado que pensé en el inicio. Y sinceramente quiero saber quién eres Takishima — Hikari puntualizo al ver la efímera muestra de emociones del chico, pero debía tener paciencia.

—Creo que es lo mas sensato que has dicho hoy — el joven de ojos miel sonrió, por primera vez ante su prometida una sonrisa real y dulce. — Espero entonces comenzar con el pie derecho — y luego mostró la caja que llevaba en su mano izquierda — Debo darle esto a Akira, nos veremos en un rato más—

La pelinegra alzo una ceja mientras veía que la distinguida figura del chico se alejaba de ella, no se había burlado, no había hecho un comentario hiriente, en cambio la escucho atentamente, dijo palabras cínicas pero nada por lo cual sentirse ofendida. De verdad necesitaba conocer al verdadero Takishima Kei; sintió entonces un leve golpeteo en el pecho, era una nueva emoción, parecía ser una emoción indescriptible por lo que sucedería mañana.

La fiesta continúo de forma alegre, la música de la consola de música era continuamente animada con cualquier tipo de música, haciendo que los jóvenes bailaran desde bailes tradicionales hasta música del occidente.

Era un hermoso momento y Akira atesoraba todos los gestos; los bocadillos eran deliciosos, todos eran tan amables. La pelivioleta después de bailar algunas piezas decidió salir de la pista de baile y tomar asiento a un lado de Hikari que comía un trozo de pastel muy lentamente.

—Muchas gracias Hikari — dijo la joven del lunar — Megumi me dijo que la idea de reparar el invernadero y hacer la fiesta fue tuya —

—No hay de que — sonrió la pelinegra a la Todou — quería que fueras feliz en este día, además de que todos ayudaron a que todo saliera perfecto, incluso Takishima él ayudo mucho con los arreglos finales para la fiesta—

Akira sonrió con ternura y le tomo la mano a su amiga y la ánimo a ponerse de pie — bueno entonces como es mi día especial quiero que bailes conmigo — y las dos jóvenes caminaron apresuradas a la pista de baile con otras parejas y comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de la música occidental que estaba dando auge en ese momento, algo llamado rock and roll.

Takishima veía la escena un tanto más alejado del bullicio, no despegaba la mirada de su prometida, aunque no había hecho una señal de emoción en el rostro cuando estuvo con ella, sintió que en su interior sentía una inmensa alegría con el hecho de que ella pudiera llamarle amigo, esbozo una leve sonrisa.

—Veo que esta muy feliz — dijo Ryuu mientras se le acercaba — ¿Algo nuevo con tu prometida? —

Kei no dijo nada, pero continúo con la leve sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que el sirviente entendiera la respuesta a su pregunta. — Ya era hora que te abrieras un poco con ella — dijo el sirviente cuando este veía la pista de baile — Espero que pronto ella se dé cuenta de lo que tu estas ocultando…— y luego miro al su joven amigo quien comenzaba a caminar a la salida del invernadero — ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto.

—Creo que escuche algo a fuera, iré a revisar, — respondió Kei caminando lentamente.

—Espera yo también voy…— pero antes de que el joven de ojos verde oscuro pudiera siquiera dar un paso un grito le llamo.

—Ryuu — era Finn que corría hacia él con dos platos en sus manos — Mira lo que me dieron — el joven rubio sonrió ampliamente — Pastel para ti y para mi —

El sirviente mayor sonrió a tal gesto y tomo el plato que le ofrecía, Kei era suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse a sí mismo, y podía dejarlo ir solo al exterior.

Takishima camino entre la oscuridad evitando algunos arbustos hasta que se detuvo en seco — Así que regresaste — dijo Kei.

Y de repente salió detrás de un árbol un joven casi tan alto como él, vestido formalmente pero con la peculiaridad de tener el cabello de un extraño color rosado.

—Mi estimado Kei, nada se te escapa de las manos — dijo el joven Yahiro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cínica.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto Takishima con un tono de voz que hasta el mismo infierno se congelaría — Acaso no recuerdas lo que dije la última vez que nos encontramos —

Al joven Saiga se le borro la sonrisa, recordando cómo después de que Akira salía de la fiesta y de su vida hace dos años Takishima irrumpió en el salón con un aura asesina. Su viejo amigo de infancia sabía cual era la verdad de esa escena tan cruel que sucedió con su ex prometida, pero le había advertido que no podía tolerar ni perdonar tan atroz acto, por cualquiera fuera la intención real.

Fue cuando todos los invitados y hasta el mismo sintieron miedo por sus vidas, ya que en anteriores veces nunca lo habían visto tan molestos, lo habían notado gracias a la perversa mirada dorada que les lanzaba.

Pidió, o mejor dicho le ordeno a todos los invitados que nunca se hablara lo que sucedió en ese lugar, ya que si lo hacían él se encargaría de hacerlos pagar muy caro. Y por su parte hizo que Sayo y hasta el mismo Yahiro no tuvieran más opción de salir del país en menos de setentaidos horas o les pesaría con una fuerte demanda que quizás haría que terminarían en la ruina.

—Sé muy bien que me dijiste que me largara — Yahiro miro directamente a su viejo amigo — pero, nunca me dijiste que no regresara — Saiga se estaba arriesgando el pellejo con solo mencionar esa corta frase.

—Es cierto — Kei le siguió el juego, parecería que era un gato que le estaba dando oportunidad de salvación a su presa.

—Sabes bien que ahora no puedes hacer algo contra mí, tienes las manos atadas — el joven de pelo rosado jugó con sus últimas cartas — No puedes darle una mala imagen a tu empresa, y ahora menos que estas en el ojo público todo el tiempo gracias a tu compromiso—

— Eres listo Yahiro — Takishima cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho — pero no todo el tiempo será así. En cuanto se realice la boda les dejare de importar a los reporteros y se lanzaran por otra historia —

—Si eso lo sé, y precisamente por esa razón regrese — el joven castaño miro con severidad al otro hombre —He escuchado unas cuantas cosas de tu adorable prometida…cosas que quizás deberías saber; digo después de todo creo que es necesario que sepas con qué tipo de calaña puedes llegar a unir tu vida —

La fiesta aun seguía tan animado como en el principio, pero ya algunos jóvenes dejaban de bailar y comenzar a conversar entre ellos mientras degustaban un par de bocadillos, Akira conversaba felizmente con Hikari y Megumi, hasta que un apenado Tadashi llego con ellas.

—Akira…— se aclaro la garganta un poco para llamar la atención de la pelivioleta, quien al instante lo miro fijamente — ¿Quisiera que…?— el joven corto la frase un poco apenado y se llevo la mano a la nuca — ¿Quisieras por favor acompañarme un momento? —

La Toudou se ruborizo al escuchar la invitación y al instante miro a sus amigas, Hikari la veía de forma serena dándole paso a aceptar la oferta, mientras que Megumi escribía en su libreta un palabra en inglés "Go!" y una mirada de animo ocultando otro tipo de significado.

—Si — dijo tímidamente al final la chica del lunar acercándosele al joven.

Tadashi entonces la comenzó a guiar entre el invernadero hasta llegar a un amplio jardín solo de rosas, rosas de múltiples colores.

—Espero que te guste este lugar, se que te gustan mucho las rosas así que pedí que lo hicieran — hablo rápido el chico de pelo revuelto, al estar tan nervioso.

Akira miro el lugar con gran emoción, ese lugar pareciera traído de un cuento de hadas, las rosas despedían un olor dulce pero agradable, las luces de las bombillas daban un brillo dorado a cada flor haciéndola resaltar aun mas ntre los arbustos verdosos, le encantaba pero lo que mas le gusto era que fue pensado especialmente por Tadashi, la joven miro entonces a su amigo con una gran sonrisa —Es precioso, muchas gracias Tadashi, es un bonito regalo—

—El jardín no es solo tu regalo, también... — el joven busco una cajita entre sus ropas, la saco y quiso entregársela a la chica, pero por los nervios casi se le cae de las manos. —Perdón — dijo al instante cuando pudo regresar a la compostura —Es para ti, espero que te guste —

Akira tomo la pequeña caja después de que riera un poco por las acciones que estaba haciendo el Karino, primero observo que era una caja plana y pequeña de cartón color blanco con un listón de color morado adornándola; sintió que su rostro comenzaba a calentarse, y poco a poco comenzó a quitar el listón y abrió la caja.

En el interior pudo notar que estaba una pequeña pulsera de plata con rosas en los eslabones, era tan hermosa que sonrió al instante, alzo la cabeza para mirar a su amigo quien se había alejado unos metros hacia los arbustos de los rosales, cosa que le extraño.

— ¿Tadashi? — le llamo, entonces el joven dio media vuelta y oculta algo a sus espaldas, camino a grandes zancadas hasta llegar con Akira.

Cuando estaban los dos a una corta distancia el llevo su mano derecha enfrente de él mostrando una rosa de color rojo, sonrió ampliamente y dijo — Feliz cumpleaños Akira —

La joven solo atino a sonrojarse más y quedarse muda por unos segundos, ese gesto fue algo que nunca se espero de su amigo de infancia, el chico que siempre le gustaba avergonzarla, pero luego dejo salir una tímida sonrisa, era un gesto tan encantador.

Pero sabia en ese momento con ese gesto, reconoció sus sentimientos, que se había enamorado de ese chico desde que la rescato con ese abrazo tan sincero y protector al salir de la fiesta de pesadilla, sin importarle nada solo el protegerla entre sus brazos, que se había enamorado de el allí en la colina viendo las estrellas y la ciudad, en un silencio confortable y sanador.

Akira tomo la rosa con cuidado y la olio, cerrando los ojos, sonriendo por descubrir un sentimiento tan hermoso como era el estar enamorada.

Tadashi miro ese gesto, no podía contener ese cálido sentimiento que comenzaba a envolver su pecho, por fin después de dos años volvía a ver a la tierna niña, su objetivo se había cumplido gracias a una pequeña flor, ese gesto le regreso a la dulce amiga que conoció una vez y entonces hizo algo que quizás era impropio que quizás arruinaría todo pero ya no pudo aguantar más, debía hacerlo.

La beso.

"_**Pienso en ti cada vez que me alejo de mí**__**, **__**cada vez que prefiero morir**__**, **__**desde el día que tú me dijiste: tu carita**__**es una rosa sin abrir."***_

"_**Piensa en mí cada vez que me miras así**__**, **__**se me cosen los labios a ti**__**y la luna me pinta los ojos."***_

Fragmento de la canción "La niña que llora en tus fiestas" del grupo español La Oreja De Van Gogh

_**"Que te amo con el alma, lo saben las estrellas; que llevo en**_ _**mi la huella profunda de tu amor; que paso noche y día soñándote despierto, perdido en el desierto de tu incomprensión"****_

Fragmento de la canción "Serenata" del grupo mexicano Pate de Fuá

**Notas de autora:**

Y lo prometido es deuda publique en días.

Y, Ay, qué puedo decir de este capítulo, me encanto cada una de las escenas el encuentro de Megumi y Yahiro (yo creo que muchas chicas esperaban esta pareja)

Las tiernas escenas de Tadashi y Akira, Dios en la última parte les juro que me salió una lagrimilla rebelde. ¿Quién no sueña con un romance así?

Hikari ya tuvo su momento de golpearse a sí misma y deshacerse de los prejuicios innecesarios que lo único que hacen es lastimar a su noble prometido.

Ah, hablando de Kei al encontrarse con su amigo de infancia quizás no ayude mucho con su compromiso, veremos qué pasa.

Y bueno otra vez, me disculpo por mi ortografía, mi Betacoco ha estado ocupado, pero ya sabemos que logro pasar su examen por el que trabajo tanto.

Por ultimo agradezco a las chicas/os que han leído este fic que como es de lento para actualizar, sobre todo a las personas que me dejan sus comentarios (eso me da muchos ánimos y sé que de verdad está gustando).

Posdata:

Un súper regalo, de este capítulo dibuje una de las escenas más emblemáticas, y lo publique en mi pagina de Deviant art junto con la portada de este fan fic.

La dirección:

freya-x punto deviantart punto com diagonal art diagonal S-A-El-regalo-414697893

_**Siguiente capítulo**_:

"**Doloroso destino" **


End file.
